Our Dark Waltz
by xVenusInFurs29x
Summary: It was never meant to happen, but it did. Sabaku no Gaara becomes mesmerized by the timid Hinata Hyuga after the failure to retrieve Sasuke. An unlikely acquaintanceship strikes up then becomes something passionate, dark and even dangerous for both. INDEFINITE HIATUS AS OF JAN 2014.
1. Prolog

Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

A/N: I originally intended this story to start off differently but last minute went a different way. I wanted to make Gaara more complicated than he is, so he might seem OOC and I made Hinata start out weak but she blossoms from a fragile bud into something very beautiful.

_Prolog_

"_Even a person from the side of evil has someone precious to them."_

_~Sabaku no Gaara_

"It is decided then. We will honor our alliance to Konohagakure and send Baki's team to assist in the retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke,"the eldest member of the Sunagakure council's deep voice concluded firmly.

The dark room full of other men dressed in beige robes and white shinobi clothing nodded their heads, their faces weary. The council had received a letter from the Hokage more or less demanding assistance from Sunagakure's shinobi, specifically the 'Sand Siblings'. The Sand Siblings being the deceased Kazekage's children, some of the most gifted shinobi and one being the most deadly. It was not too long ago that Orochimaru and the Kazekage had agreed on an alliance to invade Konohagakure, a plan that failed miserably due to Orochimaru's sly betrayal and the underestimation of the shinobi forces of Konohagakure. After many meetings, a treaty had been established once more and peace resumed again.

Despite this, the council had been wary of sending the Siblings due to their anxiety and concern that still lingered over the youngest child that held Shukaku, Sabaku no Gaara. Since the invasion, Gaara had made substantial changes in his attitude toward the council and his family, even his treatment of the village but the fear of old still lingered. What if his beast took over? What if his old rage, that anger erupted? Baki and the family argued that it would not ever again, but still those old fears stuck. Yet they agreed with Baki's persistence and reasoning that the Siblings go and assist the Retrieval Team.

After many sighs and deep silences, the council agreed and Baki left after the eldest pronounced his judgement. Now they could release their sighs and conclude their meeting and retire to their homes before nightfall and the cold winds.

Baki stood at the gates of Sunagakure's borders and observed the three teenagers in front of him, his arms crossed. The tall blonde girl with the four pigtails stood with her hip cocked, hand rested on her large fan and a smirk pasted on. The second tallest stood, his purple face paint gleaming in the sun and his eyes on his puppet he was adjusting in his bag before receiving an elbow from the girl.

"Ouch Temari, that hurt! What the hell?" The teen yelled, rubbing his head in pain.

"Pay attention, idiot! Baki called us out here for a mission, an important one, and you need to listen. Not play with your puppet!" The girl's smoky voice sneered before adjusting her fan again.

During their banter, Baki fixed his attention on the smallest and youngest. A slight breeze had whipped up through the village and picked up towards the group. The wind whipped past the boy, ruffling through his dark red locks that were parted on the left side to reveal his angry red tattoo on his forehead. Even though his siblings argued like children, he remained still and quiet with his arms crossed stiffly. His expression remained calm, the dark rimmed eyes closed, almost blank as if his mind were elsewhere but Baki knew better. Gaara's mind was aware and never anywhere else.

Gaara's eyes slowly opened, revealing intense turquoise eyes, and he turned to tilt his head at his siblings. "Temari, Kankuro, behave."

His gravelly monotone voice silenced his siblings immediately and the siblings immediately turned their attention to Baki.

"The Hokage has asked that the three of you are sent as backup to assist in the retrieval of the rogue nin Uchiha Sasuke. This is extremely important. It is reported from sources that the Uchiha has gone to join the Sound nin and Orochimaru,"Baki sounded off quickly before handing the scroll to the Siblings.

As their faces became serious, aside from Gaara who was always serious, Baki motioned to a shinobi by the gate and with a nod quickly opened it. Baki returned to look at the Siblings and scrutinized each one. They had grown so much since the Chunin exams and his confidence in them remained solid, even elevated. His fear before for and towards Gaara had faded. The teenager was different, changed, and Baki could sense it even if the village and especially the council could not yet.

"I expect efficiency and perfection as a Sunagakure shinobi. Good luck."

Kankuro sniffed. "Of course, Sensei. I've worked on Crow and we are unstoppable. He even smiles."

Temari scrutinized the scroll, analyzing it then closed it. " Baki, you worry too much for a jonin. We got this in the bag based on what I've read."

Baki watched Temari and Kankuro start off out the gate while Gaara paused silently then moved forward by Baki. Baki tensed and waited quietly, knowing how his student was. Gaara was never one, at least now, for idle talk. He thought his words out before speaking.

"I have precious ones in Konoha and they need my help. I would not disappoint someone I consider a friend, a friend who has helped me in return."

With his quiet words, never once looking at Baki, Gaara followed his siblings out into the desert towards Konohagakure. Baki watched quietly, his face blank before turning away and heading back towards Sunagakure's square. His last thought was simply that the gods help any enemy who tries to harm a precious one of Gaara's now that the boy was beginning to understand the term and what it meant.

**Author Note: This story starts a bit uneven (I started this months ago!) but please read and progress further. Everything adds up, makes sense later, and I think you will enjoy where it goes! There are some ****grammar and spelling errors so please excuse them but PM me if they are large.**

**October 29 2012**


	2. The Heiress Reflects

Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter 1: The Heiress Reflects

_Two days later…_

The flower had just bloomed, shyly opening up outright with the petals curling out. The petals were a soft pink on the outer edges fading to a white with small beads of dark pink spotting the inner portions of the petal. Small pale fingers softly ran their tips along the edges of the newly bloomed lily and to the dark green stem. Dark black hair fell around the lily, almost as if protecting the flower, as a small pert nose joyfully sniffed the flower. It was perfect, too perfect. A gentle smile lit up on the young girl's face as she took up a pair of small shears and cut the lily off the stem, placing it on a linen blanket. Other flowers lay in a row beside it or in piles. Spring sometimes made the garden run wild with too many flowers, which made her special garden beautiful and peaceful but at the same time too rampant with flora.

Hinata Hyuga wiped her hand under her bangs and let a breath out. The moisture was getting to her. Maybe she shouldn't have worn her kimono and picked the yukata instead but she knew Father liked formality at the compound. _Well, maybe I could have worn my short kimono and twisted my hair up but then Father would be displeased, _Hinata thought to herself. Father had been more lenient with her, actually training with her and Neji but that didn't mean she wasn't still criticized harshly at times. Thankfully Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Naruto and even Neji were always there to encourage her. Especially Naruto. She felt her cheeks heat up when she thought of him, ever since she was younger.

_Oh, Naruto…the way you make me feel. I always feel stronger when I think of your silly grin and wild blonde hair._

Hinata felt herself go cold, a shiver running through. The shears dropped from her hands onto the flowers she had collected to press later. Why was it every time she thought of Naruto that she thought of _him _too? Why?

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama wishes your presence for tea."

Hinata quickly wiped away a tear away to look into the white eyes of her cousin Neji and smiled a soft smile before nodding. "Of course, Neji-nii-san. I-I will be t-there in a few m-minutes."

Neji narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. Hinata knew that look and brought her eyes down to her flowers, bundling them up and standing before him. When she brought her eyes up to his, his lips thinned.

"Hinata-sama, you have been acting strangely the past few days. Did something occur on your way home from training late? As your guardian, I must know."

Hinata tried to hide her anxiety and put a hand on Neji's arm. "No, Neji-nii-san. I-I was lost and then c-came home."

Neji scowled, making Hinata cringe before he attempted to smooth his face out. He sighed to himself then looked at her. "Hinata-sama, Ko should have been with you in my stead while I was away trying to retrieve the Uchiha."

"Y-yes maybe. How are your wounds, Neji-nii-san?" Hinata grabbed his hand and looked concerned into his eyes.

Neji let out a very small smile. His cousin always seemed to control her stutter when she was concerned about others. Hinata was the epitome of compassion; always the selfless and loyal kunoichi that worried about other teammates and even villagers before herself. He once thought her weak, but now he knew better. He knew better than anyone after training with her everyday and seeing that determination in her eyes not to be a failure, to change.

It seems her soft caring nature would never leave, but that seemed to be strength. _But would it be a weakness one day, this undying loyalty, and deep caring nature for others' wellbeing before her self? _Neji thought darkly. Either way, her practice with her father and him had helped Hinata make great strides. He wasn't too concerned about her self defense, but it was that nature that concerned him and now this strange behavior of hers.

"Come, Hinata-chan. Hiashi-sama and Hanabi-sama are waiting. Do not worry about me."

With that, Neji lead Hinata calmly through the wooden hallways of the complex to the open main room where her family sat on cushions before the large oak table. Hiashi looked stoic as he usually did, but waved a small hand towards Hinata. Hinata let out a soft smile before putting her flowers beside her cushion to kneel beside him. While she took the teakettle before her father to pour him tea, a normal ritual between father and daughter, Neji began to wonder if Hiashi-sama would pick up on Hinata's behavior from the last few days.

Neji's eyes flickered to Ko, Hinata's bodyguard, who stood in the corner and saw the same concerned expression nearly concealed in his white eyes. Yes, Hinata would not hide it for much longer.

A/N: The chapters are a bit short but there is a reason right now. Also let me know if the format is driving anyone out there insane. Edited and checked.


	3. How You Turned My World Upside Down

Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter 2: How You Turned My World Upside Down

_The same night…_

Gaara lay on the hospital bed, arms crossed. The retrieval of the Uchiha had not gone well for all teams. Rock Lee had been persistent in fighting Kimimaro, despite his wounds from the Chunin Exams awhile back. Gaara had created those wounds but Lee and Gaara had come to an understanding afterwards. Kimimaro had been difficult and Gaara had felt anger from Shukaku nearly rise up after performing the Sand Waterfall Imperial Waterfall. Anger he buried deep after Kimimaro met his own demise from his own lethal disease.

**Blood! Punish him! Suck the flesh from his bones! KILL!**

Gaara opened his eyes and clenched his fists. His control had improved greatly with Shukaku, but when weakened or close to sleep the monster still rose. He rose angry at being denied and controlled. Gaara let out a sigh and sat up. Even closing his eyes became pointless right now. He needed out, somewhere, anywhere but in this bed in this confining room.

He closed his eyes and raised two fingers to his nose. Sand swirled from his gourd by the wall and created the Third Eye, which scouted the hallway. No one. Gaara swung from the bed with relative ease and strapped his gourd on his back. He casually strode from the room and came upon the large window at the end. With a blink of an eye and a hand signal, his body shifted into sand and swirled out of the window into the dark night.

XXXXXX

The grass was soft and the small flowers beside it were lovely at night. Hinata crouched down by her favorite spot she went to after training and on days off when she wasn't helping Sakura-san with anything in the hospital. She had grown to like the medical jutsu style and helping the injured and sick, especially children. Young genin and students appealed to her the most at the hospital. Sakura had shown her some medical arts the Hokage had taught her and she had soared from there.

With her Byakugan, she could see the chakra flowing and even the tenketsu that had been damaged or disrupted in some way. Hinata would help Sakura find the points and send chakra to heal the disrupted flows. Even though she proved useful, Father did not approve of it. The Hokage had even put in a word for her, impressed with her skill and her joy in helping the young ones. Father still shot it down, wanting Hinata to be a true fighting shinobi. Father still believed her to be weak, but he would approve of her improvement in taijutsu or with the Gentle Fist with a nod before stopping training.

So it was a surprise that Father let her go out at night to her special spot to meditate and eat small snacks she prepared, sometimes for Ko when he came which happened to be a lot since her near kidnapping not long ago. She knew Neji and Ko did not approve by their faces, but they did not say anything. Her face dropped into a frown and her eyes watered at the sight of their expressions. She did not like lying, even though she knew she hadn't said anything.

_But it feels like lying. I wish honesty from others as I try to be. Neji-nii-san thinks I am too nice, but I-I try to be honest. I wish I could tell them both, _Hinata muttered in her mind.

Great, now she was stuttering in her own brain. She shook her head and readied herself for what she really came her for. Something she had been coming there to do for many weeks. She tentatively took off her heavy jacket and let it lay off to the side in the grass by the tall oak tree. After a few breaths, she stood in the middle of the clearing of trees and closed her eyes. Hinata steadied her breathing and calmed her body, feeling the live creatures moving in the forest and their life force.

"Byakugan!"

Hinata opened her eyes, the chakra filled veins pulsing along her temples. Everything around her become clear and sharp. She could see the chakra flow of each creature, large and small. Placing her palms together, she summoned the chakra slowly into her palms and focused intently. The soft blue aura emerged along her palms, casting its eerie glow in the darkness. It grew brighter and brighter as she pressed her hands closer together.

_Focus, focus, focus Hinata. You can do this. You are not weak, you are strong. You can change. Think of Naruto and his determination._

With that thought, she felt the stream of chakra flow through her body much more quickly and into her palms. A ripping pain suddenly went through her head and she let out a sharp cry, going down on her knees. She had tried too hard, gone too far, and stretched the limits of her vision out too far. Again. She curled up into a ball and felt tears sting her eyes. The veins retracted and the glow in her palms disappeared.

"I-I try so hard. I want to change..." Hinata sobbed softly.

Rubbing her eyes hard, she took a shaky breath and the memory came back. One she didn't want to return. One she hid from all her friends and family. Even Naruto. It had happened not long ago and left a strange eerie feeling in her body when she thought of it.

_Two days earlier…_

_Hinata had been practicing her chakra control, as Neji- nii- san and Father had been teaching her. She had stood on the surface of the water, letting the chakra from the rushing water of the waterfall flow into her body. She hadn't told them about her secret training by the waterfall near the outskirts of Konoha, close to the carved faces of the late honored Hokages in the mountain. She had been so close to feeling the chakra build in her hands and her focus on even the smallest bug had been pinpoint._

_Then she sensed a strong chakra nearby, something dark and angry. She had quickly activated her Byakugan and stretched her vision to a small figure running through the woods soon after she stopped practicing. She had quickly placed her jacket back on and strapped her pouch of kunai back on then followed quietly. The chakra felt familiar, something she sensed at the Chunin Exams. She had kept at a distance quietly, bounding from tree limb to tree limb until reaching the edge of the village. She had silently gasped upon seeing the person, her Byakugan retracting._

_Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto's teammate._

_She had recognized him by his familiar Uchiha crest on his back and his dark wild hair flaring in the back like a flame. He was talking to Sound nin and the conversation looking serious and tense. Though she couldn't hear, she knew by Sasuke's face, it looked like he was considering their words deeply by how his brows narrowed and his thin tight mouth. Hinata knew she should not be there. She needed to leave but her legs felt like jelly and her breathing had escalated._

_Run now!_

_Run Hinata!_

_Once Sasuke had turned around, Hinata found the ability to silently run and swiftly return to the village. She ran until she reached the Hyuga compound and only then could she slow down and bend to rest her hands on her knees. She took deep breaths and stood shakily to rest her sweaty hand on her heart. She felt her breathing become erratic, her vision becoming blurry. Her head felt weak, the Byakugan retracted long ago._

_I must tell Naruto were her last thoughts before her vision blackened and she fainted on the steps of the compound._

_She had awoken in her bed surrounded by Neji, Hanabi, and Ko. She felt weak, her eyes barely open. Her clothes had been changed to a simple white yukata and her arm bandaged. How had she hurt myself? Tree branch. She barely heard Neji tell her Kurenai was waiting in the foyer with that 'annoying' Inuzuka boy and the silent one, meaning Shino. She didn't remember getting up but she did remember seeing Kurenai's concerned red eyes. Kiba had given her a hug, Akamura whining, and Shino beside her silent. Kiba had been loudly shouting asking what had happened and who did that and who did he need to pound down. Kurenai had silenced him then asked the same questions._

_She could only whisper she had pushed herself too hard while training and fainted on the steps of the compound. Kiba had crossed his arms and scolded her for pushing herself too much, that it was hurting her. Shino had only said she must be careful and Kurenai had told her she had improved so much but she must know when to stop._

_They had left after Kurenai placed a hand in her own and then left. It took much persuading but Father eventually let her train with her team later that day after much scolding, frowning and then hard silence. She had trained hard that day, even blocking a few chakra points on Kiba before unblocking them. Naruto had come by to slap her on the back and say hi. He had not looked his normal self but kept his normal loud cheery self up and Sakura looked worried. Eventually training ended late with the team eating at the local ramen shop. Byes had been exchanged and Hinata had left late after breaking up a small argument between Kiba and Shino. Kiba didn't let Shino's normal one-word responses, as usual._

_Hinata wandered down the empty street, her mind foggy and scattered. She had found herself suddenly near the Uchiha district and squinted to see a figure along the walls. Before she could recognize the person, she found herself pulled and pressed against a wall with a kunai against her throat. It was the Uchiha. His red and black eyes were spinning, the Sharingan activated. His face was drawn into the most hateful expression she had seen since she fought Neji in the Chunin Exams. She felt her lips tremble and her eyes looking away._

"_Look at me, Hyuga. I know you saw me. I am not stupid."_

_His voice had been so dark and laced with rage that her eyes snapped to him._

"_I-I"_

"_That stutter is annoying, did you know that?"Sasuke snorted sarcastically, pressing the kunai closer. "You tremble. Do I scare you, Hyuga Hinata?"_

_Hinata had gulped and tried to control her shaking hands, keeping eye contact with his spinning eyes. She had suddenly heard the sound of birds chirping and seen a growing flash of white and blue. Was this…the Chidori?_

"_N-no."_

" _Tch. "_

_Before he could move a hand, Hinata had activated her Byakugan and moved her hands quickly and pressed them against tenketsu points in his arm and one along his shoulder._

"_I-I am not a-afraid. "_

_Sasuke's eyes had shown a glimpse of surprise, at least so she had thought before he smirked at her. A dark chuckle had left him then._

"_I see."_

"_Y-you hurt Naruto. I-I h-heard about your f-fight. Teammates d-do not hurt o-other teammates."Hinata had whispered firmly._

_Sasuke had snarled then and the Chidori grew even brighter. "You are wasting your time so shut up."_

_Hinata had taken a breath then closed her eyes before barely whispering to him the words she knew had etched something into him._

"_Will your anger fade after you make this choice? After you complete your mission?"_

_He had paused then, his mouth opened before he yelled at her that he did not choose his path, how he was meant to be what he was and she was too stupid to understand._

" _We c-choose our p-path." Hinata had retorted, regretting the words as his Chidori flashed brighter. While she waited for the deathblow, she felt her hands wobble and her Byakugan begin to retract in fear that had started to escape. What she did not expect was the chirping fading to nothing and silence follow after. His breathing had evened out._

"_Tch. Taking out a weakling isn't even worth it."_

_The kunai had left her throat and as he turned to leave, he tilted his head with only the side of his face showing._

"_You will not follow. You will not tell anyone, got it Hyuga?_

_Her eyes had watered and her hands had gone to her chest then. The Byakugan had retracted. After her eyes followed his Uchiha crest on his back until he disappeared into the night, she left out a sob and fell to her knees trembling. She had not been there long until a desperate and terrified Sakura had come upon her. Sakura quickly checked out Hinata for any wounds while Hinata stuttered out what had happened. Sasuke had run off to join Orochimaru and those Sound nin._

_Hinata could not bear to hear Sakura's breath hitch before she ran off to follow Sasuke and leave a sobbing Hinata on the street. Hinata had made it home then and gone to her bedroom to pass out on her bed, wanting to forget the night._

Hinata shook her head and got off the grass. She would come back later, tomorrow night. She swept her shoulder length hair off her face and grabbed her jacket then looked up at the glowing moon. She let out a soft sad smile then trekked her way back home, but not before cutting off a flower with her kunai. She would press it later and maybe use it for tea or her collection. Yes, thinking about that made her clutch her jacket tighter to her chest.

XXXXXX

Gaara dropped his hand, the grains of sand swirling back into his gourd. He had been sitting atop a building close to the outskirts of the village, his mind blank until he had sensed a being walking through the forest. His Third Eye had detected a female, definitely shinobi by the headband around her neck, and watched her casually as she went into a clearing. It was then that Gaara had edged closer and narrowed his eyes to watch this kunoichi begin what was clearly some sort of training. That's when he noticed the white eyes and pale skin. One of the Hyuga clan members, he thought then and had decided to casually watch. A weak Hyuga member as well until he felt all the chakra energy flowing around him and in her clearing.

He watched with a raised brow as she collapsed on the ground for what seemed like hours. He had wondered if she had fallen asleep from wearing herself out. If so, then she was very weak. He had tsked to himself and crossed his arms to close his eyes and meditate until she stood and turned around to glance up at the moon.

_Those eyes, they are eyes of loneliness and deep sadness._

Gaara stood then and pressed his hand to his kanji tattoo on his temple. A headache had ripped through and rushed down his spine, tackling him unsuspectingly. This was familiar…now he waited for the beast inside to speak to him. Gaara's pulse raced and he gritted his teeth in pain.

It quickly left, leaving him shocked and he was hardly one to be shocked. Gaara then ran his hand over his tattoo once more and dropped it to his side, letting the night breeze caress his hair and sweep his flaring coat out beside him. The sand had returned to his gourd, the Third Eye long gone. Gaara watched her cut a flower, his face blank, before he became a swirl of sand and disappeared.


	4. The Hospital Visit

Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter 3: The Hospital Visit

Hinata wiped the sweat off her brow, squatting as she looked up at her father. Today's training session had been rather brutal. Father looked rather severe so she knew he was in a foul mood. They had been trying to use Father and Neji's Eight Trigrams Empty Palm, a technique that required great constant flow of chakra, speed and precision on the opponent's vital points. She had been surprised he would teach her this but he had decided it was important in her training to be a successful main branch member and kunoichi.

She had used great speed and her use of the Byakugan had definitely been better that she had seen all her father's tenketsu points. The only problem was he was too quick and he could use his chakra to create a more powerful hit than her. She felt embarrassed and ashamed that her hits had not even hit him hard enough like she wanted to.

_I-I __need __to __get __stronger. __I __have __to __n-not __disappoint__…__a-anyone, _Hinata thought.

"Hinata, your hits are still sloppy and lacking in power yet I sense that your speed has increased and that your Byakugan has become more improved," Hiashi stated in a matter of fact manner.

She looked up at him and stood, her lavender eyes meeting his white ones. Her fingers almost began to tap but she instead quickly put them by her sides to grasp her pant legs. Father had complimented her? This was a little…strange.

"Father, I-I have been training h-hard to-"

"Do not stutter in my presence Hinata. It shows weakness and lack of confidence in your self. The Hyuga are a renowned and powerful clan. We do not show either of these qualities," Hiashi quickly cut her off and then nodded to signal their training was over.

Ÿ-yes Father."Hinata's voice was quiet but firm.

She began to nod when her father stopped in his tracks, his broad back to her.

"Hinata, you are improving. I see your determination. Do not let that fade."

Hinata's eyes widened, her mouth opening before she closed it and nodded. Her fingers began to tap and she could feel her eyes become blurry.

"Yes, Father."

The shadow of her father faded, his footsteps echoing and leaving her in silence. The silence did not last long. Ko's lanky form approached, a small smile appearing on his thin lips and one hand holding one of the Hyuga ointments.

Hinata felt her face light up and her hands clasp on her chest, barely wincing from the bruises on her chest. Ko, her bodyguard that followed her when needed and also when Neji was on missions, was a dear friend and one of the few Hyuga who treated her kindly without that look of disappointment. He was a branch member that bore the curse mark, but he would sometimes take off his bandages when it was the two of them together. He was a good friend and ally in the compound, someone she cared for deeply and trusted with her safety. Sometimes though, she wished deep down that her family believed she could protect herself enough not to have a bodyguard or a guardian. One day she would show them, somehow…

"Ko-kun!"

"Hinata-sama, I have brought ointment for you. I also have brought you news that you have guests waiting for you,"Ko spoke in his calm baritone.

"Thank y-you, Ko-kun. G-guests? Who-"

Hinata was cut off by the barking of a dog followed by a small crashing noise, a sharp command, and loud footsteps in the compound. She knew exactly whom her guests were, her cheeks heating up and her eyes lighting up. She needed to quickly use the ointment, wash her face then change her clothes. She looked pretty bad, sweat and few scratches and tears everywhere.

She ran up to Ko and gently took the ointment from him, smiled gently in thanks and briskly walked to her room. The smell of lavender hit her nose and instantly made her feel revived. She took off her black training clothes, mesh and linen falling to the wooden floor. With little thought to anything particularly fancy, she washed her face and gently brushed her hair to fall straight to her shoulders. She picked up her usual kunoichi clothing, the jacket her Ino teased her about, and strapped on her sandals. With a brief look in her mirror, she applied the ointment and used healing chakra to a small cut on her cheek. With a small smile in the mirror, she sighed and nodded to herself then quickly made a trek to the foyer before anything got out of hand.

Hinata had barely opened the large sliding door to the compound before she was overwhelmed by her teammates. It seemed the Hyugas did not appreciate the energy' of her team members disturbing the peace of their home and had them wait outside for her. She was not really surprised. She had been overwhelmed and a little afraid at first too when she first met her teammates.

"Hinata-chan! Hey!"Kiba loudly shouted with Akamaru barking in greeting.

"Hinata."Shino responded, the dark glasses hiding any expression.

Hinata shyly smiled and walked slowly to meet them by the entrance to the compound. Akamaru quickly pounced on her and began to lick, with a Kiba ordering him to get down and sit. Hinata smiled and gently set him down, getting down on her knees and rubbing behind his ears while talking kindly to him.

Kiba crossed his arms and smirked, his tattoos standing out. "He always did have a thing for you, Hinata-chan."

"O-oh, um, w-well…"Hinata stuttered before blushing brightly.

"Lee is in the hospital, Hinata."Shino spoke. He was always one to get straight to the point per usual.

"Dammit Shino! I wanted to tell her."Kiba angrily yelled before huffing and looking at Hinata. "Anyway, Rock Lee is in the hospital and Sakura is treating him. Oh and that creepy Gaara guy is there too. Lee said before he passed out that Gaara saved him but I doubt it. That dude freaks me out."

"Kiba-kun, i-if Naruto s-says he h-has changed w-well maybe h-he has."

Kiba gave Hinata a funny look before giving her a lopsided smile. "Hinata-chan, you are so weird."

"We should visit Lee, it is the proper thing to do as fellow shinobi. I know you would want to do that, Hinata."Shino said calmly before starting to make his way to the hospital.

"Shino, wait! Grrrr! C'mon Hinata before it gets too late!"Kiba spoke over his shoulder while running to follow Shino.

Hinata's mouth fell open a little, her teeth chewing her lip a little and one finger brushing his eyes. She couldn't begin to imagine how Lee must be. This was terrible and she knew Guy must not be handling it too well despite the silly grin and all that talk about 'youth'.

_Lee, __sometimes __you __remind __me __of __myself. __You __work __so __hard __to __be __the __best, __to __be __so __strong. __You __wanted __to __best __Nejii-nii-san__so __bad __you __almost __sacrificed __yourself __during the __Chunin __Exams __to __prove __yourself, __to __win, __to __show __how __well __you __have __done. __I __understand __that __so __much. __I __hope __you __are __okay, _Hinata finished her thought and took a deep breath to follow after her teammates and to the hospital.

The hospital was a bit quiet, even after the failure to retrieve Sasuke. Medics walked about holding ointments or paperwork. Their faces looked stern and serious as they moved about going room to room. Hinata hadn't seen it seem so stale. Silence always made her nervous. She brought her hands to her chest and moved slower, listening faintly to Kiba ask for the number of Lee's room. Shino, sensing Hinata's anxiety, slowed to fall in step with her while they walked along the hall to where Kiba stood at the station where he argued about Akamaru being allowed in the hospital.

Hinata calmly placed her small hand on Kiba's shoulder and looked at the medic on duty at the station. _Self-confidence, __self-confidence, _she whispered in her mind before she let a small smile out at the medic who had an exasperated expression on her face.

" Please, let us have the room number of Rock Lee. We are fellow teammates of his and we would like to see him. I understand the rule for animals in the hospital but Akamaru is a close friend of Kiba and a part of our team. Kiba-kun can't be without him. It is part of his clan to have a dog with him as companion."

The medic paused in thought and pressed her fingers to her temple. She let out a defeated sigh and opened her eyes to look at Kiba then Hinata.

"I understand the Inuzuka clan's special conditions so I will let this one slide but only this once because Rock Lee is a dear teammate of Hyuga Neji-san, Lady Hinata-sama. The room adjoins another. The number is 515."

"Will Sakura-san be there?"Hinata asked with another smile.

"Yes, Lady Hinata-sama."

"T-thank you."

The team then turned from the station to head for the stairs. Kiba slid his eyes at Hinata and let a smile turn up on side of his mouth before shaking his head. Hinata looked at him and raised her brows in question. He chuckled to himself before motioning to Akamaru to go up the stairs.

"You know Hinata-chan, that's one of the few times I have heard you not stutter. The fight with Neji being a good example. You can really be…what's the word, Shino?"

"Confident."

"Yep, that one."

"O-oh. R-really?"Hinata blushed and tapped her fingers.

"You could be a decent diplomat, Hinata."Shino quietly thought out loud.

"C'mon Hinata-chan. "

Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru moved up the stairs to leave a very surprised Hinata at the first step. Her hand moved up to feel her cheeks. They had heated up. She was shocked at Kiba's words, especially Shino's. _I__didn__'__t__stutter,_was her last thought before running up to follow her teammates to Lee's room.

XXXXXX

"Honestly, why are they keeping Gaara here so long? He is obviously better. Having Shukaku is a perk sometimes,"Kankuro whined.

Temari glared at him before narrowing his eyes. "Kankuro, he almost died from that bastard. He and Lee almost did. They wanted to monitor him. The Hokage and that pink haired Sakura were insistent on being positive he was totally healed. Use your head, for once. Maybe your puppet is smarter sometimes."

"I am right here."

Both siblings looked at Gaara as he stood next to the window looking out casually. He slid his eyes over at them and uncrossed his arms to step next to them. Temari noticed his eyes, though still dark rimmed from lack of sleep, looked slightly different but his demeanor looked unchanged. His color did look better and his strength had returned completely.

_Damn __that __Kimimaro. __Its __good __he __is __gone, __even __if __the __mission __was __a f__ailure. __That __Uchiha __traitor is __gone, __off__ to __join __Orochimaru. _

Just thinking about Orochimaru and his rumored group of Sound shinobi made her hands clench and grind her teeth. She wondered what they had planned before looking back at Gaara. Her face calmed and her brows drew together in worry.

_Gaara, we could have lost you. You almost sacrificed yourself little brother. You almost gave your life to save that bushy browed Rock Lee, who you almost killed at the Chunin Exams. Just when we get you back as really part of the family…we almost lose you._

Temari glanced over at Kankuro, who echoed the same thoughts in his own expression. Before any more words could be exchanged, the loudest voice ever heard aside from Naruto and Lee's boomed in the room. Kiba Inuzuka. How lovely. He was probably visiting Lee, which meant his dog and his weird teammates were with him. _That __quiet __weird __bug __guy __and __that __shy __weak __Hyuga __girl, _Temari remembered then tapped her forehead and let out a breath. They were probably seeing Lee who occupied the adjoining bed.

Gaara and Lee were sharing the same double room, separated only by a thin curtain that would show silhouettes only and let out some sound occasionally. After the fight, both the boys had been put in the same room to recover and were checked on repeatedly with Tsunade and Sakura moving to and fro. It made easier for the medical nins but more annoying for the Sand Siblings. Hearing Guy talk all that 'youth' junk got old quick but this was going to be more unbearable. Kankuro and Temari both sighed at once and touched their temples.

"Hey, there he is!"

"Kiba-kun, d-don't be so loud p-please. H-he is r-resting."

"Ah, right. Okay. Akamaru, try not to bark loud either."

"Silence isn't a problem for me."

"Of course, that's your specialty."

The three teammates came upon Lee's bed where he rested quietly. Sakura had been there recently it looked like. A chart and some ointments were on the table by his bed and a vase of beautiful flowers. Hinata smiled at the touch. She should have brought a small flower for him as well, but she hadn't. Her face grew a little sad at the thought as she moved closer to Lee's bed. She took a small seat by his bed and looked at his pale face. The flesh under his eyes was bruised and he still looked so weak from his previous fight with Sabaku no Gaara.

_Lee, __you __are __so __brave .__Neji __admires __your __determination __in __his __own __way __now, _she thought as she brushed a hair off his forehead.

"Ah, Hinata-chan. Don't be sad. He will be all right. Promise."

Hinata turned to Kiba and let out a sad smile. "But Kiba-kun, d-don't you see? He was so brave to help Sabaku no Gaara. He is a fine ninja." She turned to look at Lee then and let one tear slip out of right eye. "Lee, y-you have Neji-nii-san's respect now. You are b-brave for your c-choice."

" Hinata-chan, you are so sensitive. I really worry about you sometimes."

Hinata heard Shino's jacket rustle. "Hinata is compassionate. That is not a weakness, but you must be careful. That could be exploited against you."

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata turned sharply to Lee and smiled softly. "Hello, Lee. I-I wanted to s-see you and h-hope you recover. Neji-nii-san and I-I both do."

Lee smiled softly, his eyes still closed. "Thanks Hinata, that's so kind of you and sweet. The innocence of you as Master Guy would say."

" Y-yes he w-would. P-please Lee, rest now."Hinata paused and leaned down to whisper for his ears only. "P-please know t-this. We b-both think you are a fine ninja and Neji-nii-san w-wants to see your d-determination stay strong please."

Lee gave a deep smile and squeezed Hinata's hand.

"Sakura was here?"

"Yes."

"Your teammates?"

"Yes, Lee."

Lee closed his eyes and faintly smiled. "They might think I am foolish for what I did but I had to help my friends, those precious to me."

Hinata held back a tear. "I know, Lee. I would do the same. I-It's not foolish."

Lee gave a deep smile and squeezed her hand before letting the drugs kick in again.

An awkward silence filled the room before Kiba coughed.

" Anyway, Hinata-chan. He is looking to be getting better."Kiba's face suddenly grew dark and drawn. "He still shouldn't have gone out there. That scary sand kid really messed him up in the Exams. Sometimes I think he is still a monster. How could Naruto-"

Akamaru barked in fear suddenly and cowered by Kiba's legs.

"What is it boy? What's wrong?"

"Who's scary? You must mean ALL of us?"

Temari smirked at the look of shock on the team's faces. Okay, maybe not all of them. The bug guy always wore sunglasses and that high collared jacket so who knew what expression he had. He was almost as blank as Gaara. The dog kid's face went from shock to a look of ferocity, his hands clenched and feet spread apart. The dog's lips were even curled back and he stood protectively by his master. Temari noticed with a disgusted look how terrified the Hyuga girl looked. Her lavender eyes were so wide they were saucers and she trembled as bad as a leaf. _Pathetic __and __she __is __the __heiress to __their __clan. __I __almost __feel bad __for__t hem._

"So who is scary? Do you mean myself and my brothers or all Sand nin?"

"What are you doing here?" The dog kid growled in anger.

"Oh, I thought the medic at the desk told you. Gaara is in the next bed right by Lee. I am surprised you weren't told or maybe you didn't listen. Sad considering your sensitive hearing, Inuzuka,"Kankuro sarcastically pitched in and leaned against the wall to dust off his clothes.

The Hyuga girl somehow found some backbone to stand up and edge over to the Inuzuka boy to grab his arm. Her eyes had returned to normal size, her chest not heaving as bad, and her lips no longer trembling. She took a breath and whispered something softly to Inuzuka. He turned the side of his head to her and snorted then.

"Are you freaking serious, Hinata-chan?"

The Hyuga let go of the Inuzuka but didn't move forward. She held her hands together and moved her downcast eyes to the two Sand Siblings.

"W-we do n-not w-w-wish any p-problems p-please," she spoke quietly in a sound barely above a whisper.

"What was that, Hyuga? I can barely hear you?"Kankuro prodded at her.

_How __annoying. __I __hate __stuttering. _Temari slammed her fan on the ground and glared at them intensely. "You will not call Gaara a-"

"Do not play with them. I can defend myself."

Hinata watched silently, her eyes tracking a silhouette emerging from behind the curtain. Sharp turquoise eyes, the most intense she had ever seen, were the first sight that met her. She could feel herself and the rest of her team held in place by those eyes. Though it wasn't any form of jutsu he was using, those eyes could pierce a soul and freeze your body in place. Hinata felt dark inside just looking into them. Sabaku no Gaara stood with his arms crossed, the gourd strapped on his back like a second appendage. His shocking red hair nearly fell into his eyes, parting still to show off the fierce tattoo of the word love on his forehead. Hinata couldn't think, couldn't move. Fear held her in its grip. She could only hope she wouldn't faint as she had been known to do occasionally in the past.

Even if she wanted to faint, those eyes probably wouldn't let her. She felt blood pound in her ears and her lips dry up. _The __Forest __of __Death__…__the __raining __of __blood__…__his __cold __voice__…__all that __screaming. _Those thoughts ran through her head quickly. Naruto had said he had changed but those thoughts, those memories, were still in her head and in her teammates' heads as well by the look of Kiba and Shino. Akamaru's whine snapped her out of her head enough for her to take a deep breath and slow down her breathing. She couldn't hyperventilate and pass out!

_Self-confidence, Hinata!_

"U-um, w-w-we wanted to s-see Lee and how he w-was doing,"Hinata stuttered out to her own dismay. She felt her cheeks heat up and her teeth nibble her lip.

Gaara's eyes narrowed at her action but his face remained blank. He turned to glance over at Temari and Kankuro. He blinked slowly and shared a silent conversation with them that seemed to last hours. Hinata and her teammates stood in complete tension and puzzlement. Soon the silence ended when Gaara's gravelly monotone spoke through, cutting the air like a knife.

"Do not let my siblings deter you from leaving. They will not keep you from going on your way, Inuzuka-san and Hyuga-sama."

Temari huffed to herself and Kankuro shrugged. "Sure, Gaara. Whatever."

The teammates quickly made to move out of the room. Kiba grabbed onto Hinata's hand to pull her as she gave one last look to Lee before shifting her eyes to look over at Gaara's still profile. His head was dipped down, arms crossed and eyes closed except when her eyes met his face. His black lids opened before the green eyes slid over to hers briefly before shutting again. _Is __he __meditating? __His __lips __look __thin __and __his __nose __slightly __crinkled. _Those were her last thoughts before being tugged out of the room. She had to have been imagining things. He looked just as stoic as ever like a stone statue.

Temari tapped her fingernails on her fan and moved a stray bang. "That dog Inuzuka is a bother."

Kankuro leered at her. "Picking up that Nara guy's words now are we?"

Temari reddened before crossing her arms and looking away. "No!"

"Uh huh. Sure. Whatever you say."

Temari looked back over at her siblings then snorted. "What bothers me more is that incredibly annoying stuttering of that weak Hyuga girl. Isn't she an heiress to that clan or something? That's a pity for them. What a nuisance showing such weakness stuttering like that and always showing such fear. It pisses me off."

Kankuro let out a lopsided grin. "I don't know, Temari. I think she is kind of cute now that her hair is growing out. Eh, Gaara?"Kankuro nudged Temari on the arm before she growled and slapped at him.

Silence only followed before both siblings looked over at him. The siblings usually weren't surprised by Gaara's normal short answers. The siblings weren't even surprised when he didn't respond at all but what they saw and heard next did actually ring out some shock from them. Gaara's eyes had been staring out at the hallway the Konoha team had quickly run through. He slowly closed them, rubbed his temple with a grunt then blinked at Kankuro and Temari. Gaara clutched at his hair, nearly ripping it out before limping to the windowsill.

Temari and Kankuro shifted a little bit, uncomfortable by this reaction from Gaara by the Konoha team. He only acted that way if Shukaku tried to take over. Something was going on. Kankuro looked at Temari who dug her nails into her fan and bit her lip hard. Kankuro looked over at Gaara and felt sweat bead on his forehead.

_Damn, __was __Shukaku __after __one __of __the __team __members? __We __don__'__t __need __this __now, __especially __with __the __council__'__s __distrust __of __Gaara. __This __is __bad. __Who __the __hell __made __him __like __that? __It __couldn__'__t __be. __It is __not __who __I __fucking __think it __is__…__.no __way, _Kankuro thought in an anxious rush.

After the sight of Gaara's eyes lingering on the hallway, the next words echoed by their brother only confirmed Kankuro's theory.

"The Hyuga…her name is Hinata?"

Temari looked over at Kankuro a little uneasily before looking at Gaara. "Yes, Gaara. Do you remember her from the Chunin Exams? She is Neji Hyuga's cousin."

"Yes…briefly."

"Um…"

He moved his head to look over at them. The window had been opened, letting a small beam of light enter and light up Gaara's bright eyes. The brief gleam in his eyes unnerved his siblings that they imagined it like Hinata had. He narrowed his hairless brows before relaxing his face and unclutching his hair. His hand dropped and a his face became a blank palette once more.

"Her eyes are eyes of loneliness and deep sadness. Leave her alone from now on or I will react…unfavorably."

With that short sentence being said, Gaara turned back to the window and scrunched his nose up enough that it was only noticeable by his perceptive older sister. She studied him intently.

_Gaara, what are you thinking? You only scrunch your nose when you are thinking deeply or when something has affected you. What is it?_

XXXXXX

_Monster…is that still a thought on all their minds? Naruto, you have shown me I can change and not just exist for myself and love only myself. You have shown me I am not the only one who has experienced loneliness and sadness…but this…_

Gaara reflected on the Konoha team's words before feeling anger bubble up from his gut and spread through his body. His knuckles became white as he clenched his hands. He folded his arms and felt a muscle tick in his jaw. Then the headache came followed by a voice he knew well.

**They fear you still…I want blood…**

_No, you will not have it. I will not appease you._

**I want her…her blood. Give it to me.**

_No, never. Never will I satisfy you once more._

**You want her too. You watch her. I can give her to you…**

_I do not…know what it means to desire such a thing. I want NOTHING you can give me. Not anymore. I will no longer be a monster._

**Ha! You will always be a weapon, a monster. **

_I am no longer a monster, THEIR weapon. I wish to carve a new path. _

Gaara paused hesitantly.

_Why do you want her? Why speak now? I have controlled you._

**Does not matter. Give her to me! Free me! NOW!**

_NO!_

Gaara thought to himself before feeling a weird pain in his chest. He looked at it strangely, touched his chest then looked back out the window. He did not understand the odd feeling so he brushed it aside before opening his eyes and closed them once more. The headache left and he felt Shukaku settle back into a space he had created inside himself. The next image in his mind was that of pale pearly eyes with that tint of lavender he only recently noticed.

_White-eyes of loneliness and sadness…_

This was Gaara's last thought before he moved his mind on to other matters at hand, such as the Hokage's latest request…

A/N: This was a LONG, LONG chapter but I didn't want to break it up so I expect some grumbling. I am still trying to get the spaces part better for the chapters so I'm sorry! Review!


	5. He Doesn't Know Kindness

Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter 4: He Doesn't Know Kindness

Tsunade steepled her fingers and pursed her lips, her eyes upon the shinobi in front of her. She had called upon the cells for a very specific mission, no matter how miniscule it might seem to some of them. She glared at the one who looked bored, his hands in his pockets and his earrings gleaming in the sunlight. This was not the right time to irritate her, considering the failure of the mission of capturing the Uchiha and the damage dealt to several of the young shinobi.

_No, this was not the time._

Tsunade slammed her left hand onto the papers in front of her and used the other to rest her finger against her throbbing temple. Her eyes skimmed the report before she signed it and gave it to her startled assistant. Their eyes met before Tsunade made a sigh and shuffled through her notes, flicking through them and scanning the elegant handwriting.

"Hey Granny, when are you gonna get going with this? I got training to do with Pervy sage!"

Tsunade growled and looked up into the face of a red faced and twitching blonde boy. _The __nerve__…__didn't he __have __training __with __Jiraiya __now, __as __of this __moment?_

"He is right, for once. What do you ask of Sunagakure, again?"

Tsunade shifted her eyes to the tall, curvy blonde Suna kunoichi who always seemed to have a bored smirk on her face and her left hand tapping her large fan. The Sunagakure shinobi had a knack for blunt, straightforward talk and Tsunade could appreciate that about them. The treaty had been a delicate matter with them but it was signed and sealed with firm words of loyalty no matter what. Suna had proved that during the mission in helping the young Konoha shinobi and Tsunade would be ever grateful to them, knowing they would demand the same in return.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and looked over the shinobi in front of her, chunin and genin alike. Iruka, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Guy stood in the back near their students. Each held a face of utter seriousness or in Kakashi's case, boredom from time to time. It was time to speak about the matter she asked them to come for.

"You are summoned because after the failure of the mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke, our academy needs rebuilding in order for our future shinobi and present ones to continue their studies. I have asked the following shinobi to assist in the matter and offer their talents. I have asked the Suna shinobi to also offer their talents and skills as well. I will begin by going down the list quickly."

Tsunade raised one eyebrow. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno: you will be training and are thus not needed. You may exit the room."

The pink haired kunoichi bowed and dragged the blonde ninja from the room. Some sighs were let out before the rest of the shinobi stiffened, ready to hear their duties.

Xxxxxx

Tsunade ran her finger down the list, never stopping as if she were a drone. Many of the shinobi had been assigned their jobs, including one of the Suna shinobi. She looked towards the end of the list. Good, only a few more to go until she could go about how to train the young Sakura. She ran her nail further down, dismissing some of the upper shinobi to get started on their assignments.

"Nara Shikamaru, you will be needed. As chunin, you will help lead and your skill with logic will be used in giving planning with the other shinobi."

"Inuzuka Kiba, I understand your companion Akamaru has been injured therefore you may decline but your skills are needed in providing building and in leadership with the younger shinobi."

"Temari, your skills with your wind style are needed to help rebuild and your strategic analysis will be a good combination with Nara Shikamaru."

Tsunade came upon the last two names on her list and quirked an elegantly shaped eyebrow. She read the first name and then the very last name.

XXXXX

Temari drummed her fingers and looked down to pick at one. Blonde bangs fell in her eyes and a frown crossed her thin lips. _Sand, __how __convenient. __I __have __a __hard __enough __time __as __it is __with __it __at home. __I __hope the building __goes __smoothly __and __quickly. __We __need __to __leave __soon __with __Gaara-_

"Hyuga Hinata, your clan has recommended you to assist. Your surgically accurate use of the Byakugan and patience will be excellent in helping with rebuilding. You will assist Inuzuka Kiba, Kankuro, and Aburame Shino with pinpointing structural weaknesses and rebuilding."

_No, no way. I didn't even notice her hiding by her teammates and sensei._

Temari felt her nail break in her fist, her face paling, before locking eyes with a much more tense Kankuro. She knew they were sharing the same anxiety and slight fear. The room seemed to feel cold and hot at once, she did not know what. Sand whirled by her feet lightly. She knew exactly what Gaara was doing. She only wished she knew why.

She looked over at the Hyuga. The petite female Hyuga was clasping her hands together and listening to her sensei, who she realized had not left yet. A light smile seemed to brush her full lips before she bowed to the Hokage.

"Y-yes, Hokage-sama."

_WHY?_

XXXXX

"Y-yes, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade went to shuffle her papers and put them away before feeling the bizarre cold draft in the room. Tension filled the room, tension she had not felt before. There was something going, something dark and fearful. She used her peripheral vision, catching a rather tense exchange between the older sand shinobi. It was rare to see this cocky bunch look…anxious. Suna shinobi were also known for their fearlessness in battles, proving their nindo of fierce strength being the key. These Suna shinobi looked anything but. Something had occurred. Tsunade zeroed in on a quick glance from the oldest to the Hyuga female before quickly dropping to the youngest Sand sibling.

_Sabaku no Gaara. Ah, the one holding the One-Tailed Shukaku who Naruto fought during the invasion. Jiraiya was correct about him._

Tsunade scrutinized him while seeming to place her papers to the side and preparing to stand up. The boy was pale, almost anemic looking in contrast to his dark mahogany clothing. His fierce red hair was wild and parted from the left to show his angry kanji tattoo. _Love,_Tsunade thought to herself. His dark rimmed eyes were open, the turquoise color swirling in a vicious storm of emotion. Other than that, everything about him seemed deathly and cold. _Nothing, __I __get __nothing. __I __am __almost__…__frightened._

Tsunade darted one last glance to the young Hyuga girl before forcing a smile on her face and standing up.

"You are all dismissed. Temari, Kankuro, I will ask that you stay so I may discuss very particular specifics about what I would like you to do."

All the shinobi bowed respectively before leaving only the older Suna shinobi in the room with Tsunade.

Tsunade motioned them forward. "Come forward to me."

Temari and Kankuro walked up to her desk, their eyes meeting hers.

Tsunade knitted her eyebrows together before leaned forward, gripping her desk to the point of splintering it.

"Now what the hell is going on with you two? I demand answers and I demand them now."

The sand siblings looked at each other and both sighed out together.

"We don't know, Hokage-sama but we recommend you take the Hyuga off this mission," the girl huffed.

"Why must I do that? She is the most talented of her clan concerning her accuracy of the Byakugan. She may not be a genius like her cousin, as I've learned so far, but her skills are still exceptional."

"Our..um…we don't think its good to have her near our brother Gaara. That's all. Okay?" The brother crossed his arms and looked away.

Tsunade wrinkled her nose. "I understand the One-Tailed Shukaku has been controlled. The last mission was an example of that. Obviously he isn't in some damn quest for blood or murder. Naruto Uzumaki trusts him and Lord Jiraiya trusts him as does his former sensei Kakashi. Therefore I will give them all my trust. Do NOT bother me with such nonsense again. Am I clear?"

The sand siblings both shuffled their feet before the female slammed her hand on her fan hard and eyed Tsunade.

"We are telling you. Take her off! Something isn't right!"

Tsunade liked the fire in her but now was really, really not the time.

"You will all go to your posts. Dismissed."

The girl, Temari, eyed her a few more seconds before her brother touched her arm. They seemed to share a forlorn look before turning on their heels and leaving. The door was shut with a slam.

"Should I keep an eye on Sabaku no Gaara?"

Tsunade had flopped in her chair and pressed both hands to her temple, barely glancing over at Kakashi leaning against the window. He held one of his trash novels, looking as relaxed as ever. Tsunade noticed an apple in one hand that he kept rolling around in some sort of juggling manner.

"Not at the moment. Something is going on, but right now I have other things to think about. Jiraiya has sent more intelligence to me that I have to look over and I have a student to train soon."

Silence.

Tsunade looked to the sill. Kakashi had disappeared without a trace.

_Damn you, Jiraiya._

Tsunade rested her head on the desk and closed her eyes.

XXXXX

"Okay, r-right there Kiba-kun. I-I see it."

Hinata squinted her eyes, the veins throbbing on the sides of her temples as she zoomed in on the one crack on the wall. No one else would have noticed it had it not been for her. Sweat plastered her neck, strands of her loose hair from her ponytail falling down and framing her face. She could feel the sun on her neck and back of her arms. She had hesitantly ditched her jacket off to the side after much pestering from Kiba and eventually even Kankuro. Now she only wore her capris, sandals, and mesh tank shirt. She had decided to strap her kunai pouch on her arm this time, oddly enough, after her back began to ache after bending down so much.

The other shinobi were doing their jobs. She had noticed Ino preparing meals for the young genin and yelling at Choji for repeatedly taking breaks to steal some food. Shikamaru and Temari were also bantering quite a bit by the looks of Temari's hands on her hips and Shikamaru's strained expression and tired voice. Neither would give. She felt a smile touch her lips.

_Its so nice seeing everyone work together. Everything should always be so peaceful. Loyalty, caring, patience, and trust. Nothing would be accomplished any other way._

Hinata tucked her hair behind her ear and jabbed a kunai into the crumbling wall at the point she saw, marking the weakness. She backed away so Kiba could get ready to barrel into it and Kankuro with his puppets could begin helping rebuild. It really was nice seeing two different shinobi from two different lands work together. It reminded her of how well her father and herself were starting to get along, aside from the harsh sparring.

_Father, I won't disappoint. I was picked for this. Will it make you proud? Will you no longer frown when I bleed after sparring or when I miss a point on you? Will you smile during tea and say how much of a great heiress I will be, even if its not what you or the clan desired?_

Hinata felt herself frown then she gasped and fell to her knees as a sharp pain tackled her like a palm to the chest during sparring. She gasped loudly and nearly fell into a fetal position on the ground. One hand touched her head and the other dug into the dirt on the ground. The veins had retracted on her temples, returning to normal. She could barely hear Kiba yell for her or the shuffling of feet. She knew what had happened. She had used the Byakugan for too long and the heat was too great. _I __am __still too __weak__…_

She gently opened her eyes, wiping the tears off in the process when she saw a light shadow beside her own on the ground. She tried not to squint as she gazed up at the figure, raising a hand to shield her eyes.

A pale hand reached out to her slowly, an object in his palm, nearing her own hand. She felt the warmth of his body heat and her eyes begin to focus on his own cold green ones, the black outlining the shimmering pool of color. As his hand almost brushed hers, sand fell away from his wrist and swirled over her own. Hinata felt her eyes widen and quickly pulled her hand away to her chest, but no matter how frightened she felt she found she could not pull her eyes away from his own.

She thought she saw a quick flash of hurt in his eyes then anger quickly replaced by his usual blank expression. His hand slowly pulled away to leave the ointment on the ground by her a few feet away. She did not realize how close he had been or that he had crouched near her. His gourd had been slung to the ground, the blood of his sand hitting her in a wave.

_I-I think I might vomit. The b-blood, its t-too much right now._

Almost cat-like, he unfurled himself and rose up, slinging the gourd back on his back. His eyes still held hers before sliding away when he turned on his heels and made to walk away. Hinata almost let out a breath when she heard him over his shoulder, his face barely tilted.

"The ointment will help your headache. If you relaxed more, you might succeed with smoother chakra control. Less fear and anxiety, more control and more confidence."

Hinata's eyebrows rose before Kiba got to her and held her up to him with Shino not too far behind, getting the ointment out for her.

_What does he mean? No, he can't mean. H-he can't m-mean…_

XXXXXX

Temari had watched the whole thing. She had seen from the corner of her eye that Gaara had been standing off by a tree, arms crossed and his eyes closed almost in a meditative state. She knew better though. He was keeping an eye on the Hyuga girl. He had been watching her every move: when she took off her jacket, when she giggled at Kiba, when she talked to Kankuro, and when she used her Byakugan to pinpoint weaknesses in the walls and mark them with a kunai.

_What's your game, Gaara? Is it Shukaku? I don't see the usual signs._

She had fooled herself when Hinata had let out a hurt cry and fell to her knees. Gaara had opened his eyes right before she had fallen and darted them to her so quickly, almost like he _knew_ she would fall down from exhaustion. She did not know how he knew but she knew that her brother walking over there was a bad idea and unusual.

Why was it unusual? Gaara had _never,__never_approached anyone like he was with Hinata. He had stopped that after their uncle tried to kill him when they were all so young…

Temari shook the unwanted thoughts away and found that she was moving over to Kankuro, who was a few feet away. Both watched the whole scene play out before them: Gaara crouching by her to extend his hand, Hinata pulling away in fear, and Gaara leaving the medicine to walk off and disappear in a sand swirl.

Both siblings had gasped at it and felt different emotions: shock, fear, pity, and anger.

Gaara's first real attempt at trying to touch someone and he was met with what he was always met with since he was born: fear.

Night fell on to Konoha. Kankuro uneasily watched the crescent moon, listening to his sister splash water on her face in the sink. She was mumbling angry to herself. He knew what would happen next and it would not be good. He did not know how to feel himself. Hinata was so sweet and she wasn't nearly so strange as before. He had been impressed by her Byakugan skill, if only she was still more confident. But with the way Gaara had been treated…he was angry.

_Do I have a right to be though? Didn't we all treat him the same not long ago? I guess we never thought about how HE might have felt. I am such an asshole. No wonder he wanted to kill us a little even if he didn't have Shukaku inside._

Sand swirled in the room, grains touching Kankuro's neck. He turned to see Gaara standing in the room, calm as ever, or so he looked. His nose was wrinkled up a little. Kankuro saw Temari slam off the water and barge over in anger. This was bad timing. Before Kankuro could even make a signal to stop, Gaara's voice cut through.

"Am I a monster? Answer honestly or do not answer at all?"

Temari stood baffled. "What? Gaara, are you-"

"Answer me."

Both siblings stood still.

"C'mon, Gaara. You know this is stupid bullshit to ask." Kankuro offered lightly, trying to put a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara pulled away and stood in front of a desk, one arm down and the other by his side. He clenched his fist before sliding his burning eyes to his siblings with anger none had seen since the invasion.

"Am I a monster? It's a simple question!"

Gaara's cold monotone voice had risen up loudly and menacingly. Both siblings stood frozen. Gaara's eyes went from one to the other, waiting like a snake. The tension hovered in the air like a fog.

Finally, a sound.

"No, brother. You are not a monster to us."

Temari's soft, nearly tear filled voice replied quietly.

Gaara turned back around and his shoulders sagged. The other hand fell by his side.

"Then why does she treat me as if I am?"

Kankuro barely caught his reply as he swirled out of the room once more to disappear into the night. He heard a gasp and turned to Temari. Tears ran down her face.

"Temari…"

Temari held her chest. "He does not know kindness, Kankuro. I am afraid he never will know it because he will never receive it."

"There's Naruto, Baki, us…"

"We don't count. We just…don't.

Kankuro could only watch Temari cry as he held her.


	6. Turning Me Into The Light

Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

_Dance me into the night  
>Underneath the moon shining so bright<br>Turning me into the light... _

Kankuro sat with Temari on his bed, rubbing her back tentatively. She hadn't spoken since Gaara had left the room. That had been several minutes ago. Silence now permeated the room except for sniffles from Temari and her exhalations of air. Kankuro knew two things: he hated silence and he found it weird seeing Temari cry. She was the foundation of the family and he wasn't about to see her fold now. He cleared his throat and stood, putting his hands behind his head.

"So, um, Temari-chan, where do you think Gaara went? It's late."

Temari lifted her eyes up to the table where Gaara had been at last and slowly slid red rimmed eyes to him.

"Where do you think?"

Kankuro frowned. "Not the Hyuga compound. He is an idiot if he does that."

Temari's eyes went back to the table and she gestured to it with a flick of the wrist.

"He won't come back here tonight."

"What? Why the hell not?" Kankuro burst out while turning his body to look over to where her hand had pointed. It was then that he knew and understood.

A broken cup sat on the table, grains of sand surrounding the fragile pieces. Gaara had held it when he had asked them if he was a monster.

Silence again.

Kankuro hated silence but he hated it more when Temari was right.

XXXXX

Hinata held her small arms to herself, letting her feet lead her to the beautiful waterfall. Thoughts were jumbled in her brain, leaving her scatter brained and unaware of the twigs tearing at her pants and jacket. She had tripped over a branch and a rock twice. She had to stop once to pluck a thorn from the fabric of her jacket. Everything about the day had been so upside down, almost like some sort of dream…maybe a nightmare?

She shook her head and put her hair up loosely. _I __need __to __focus, __I __can__'__t __think about __the __headache __and __Father__'__s __scolding about __how I __shouldn__'__t __have __been __so __careless. __I __also __can__'__t __think __about __how__…__he__…__had __nearly __touched __my __hand._

She glanced at her hand and turned it around in a circle, before dropping it in a huff and narrowing her eyes on the worn rocks that made a type of bridge over the pool of the waterfall. Her eyes twinkled and she excitedly placed her jacket on the grass, nearly running next to the falls. She had found the crystalline waterfall close to her favorite spot so enchanting and calming. It was a constant flow of energy, something she loved to look at with her Byakugan activated. She could remember fond memories here as a young child, Father taking her hand and showing her the falls where some of the most beautiful flowers grew next to the shallow pool. Father's eyes full of emotion as he watched a young Hinata smell the flowers and dip a finger into the water to gape at a colorful fish.

_If only a smile could come easily now from him, but Father will smile now after I show the Hyuga my newest idea. I-I can do this now. I-I know it!_

Hinata removed her sandals, letting her feet hit the cold grass and crouched by the water's edge. Peering into the surface, she let a soft smile out and skirted a fingertip along the water. Small waves broke up her reflection. Hinata closed her eyes and simply felt, calming her body and mind before rising up to make her way to the worn rocks.

She nimbly used hopped from rock to rock to center her self in the middle and plant her feet shoulder width apart. The soft foam of the water kissed along her head, moving her to give out a deep breath. She brought her hand to her lips and whispered in concentration.

"Byakugan!"

Chakra flooded the veins along her temples and hit through her whole body like a flash of lightening. She opened her eyes, letting all of the life force of each creature enter her vision. Tsunade had been right about her accuracy with the Byakugan. It was…something else.

_To __see __each __and __every bit __of __chakra __surging through __the __smallest insect __to the __largest __mammal __was __just __so, __so__…__beautiful. __I __may __be __the only __one to __think __that __but __to __see __such __things __makes me__feel __so __connected __to __the __earth __I __walk __on __and __with __each __being __on __it, _Hinata thought while gently touching her heart and biting her lip.

With that last thought, she took her stance she had been using and kept two fingers close to her lips. It was building, flooding her, all of the energy almost like a dam about to burst. She felt the familiar buzzing on her palms and knew the chakra was creating a blue aura along her hands. _Almost, __almost. __J-just __a few __more __seconds._

Then it came, that old sensation of fear slinking into her brain and making her concentration wobble once more. She could feel her skin become too hot then too cold. Her knees began to get weak and a cold sweat started to break along her forehead. _I-I __must __s-stay __confident. __Stay __c-confident!_

Suddenly strange words entered her head, so sudden her eyes opened and her eyebrows rose in surprise.

_If you relaxed more, you might succeed with smoother chakra control. Less fear and anxiety, more control and more confidence…_

Hinata felt her brain freeze, the words repeating again. She felt her hand rise up once more to her face. She could see the wavering of blue chakra fading in and out. _M-maybe, __maybe __I-I __should __try. __I __will __t-take __his __advice. __Something __a-about __his __voice__…__he __was __so __sincere __like, __l-like __he __wanted __t-to __really __help __me. __I-I__can __DO __this!_

"I c-can do this. Self-confidence. I-I will believe!"

Hinata lowered her hands, feeling her body relax. Her breaths became slow and deep, the chakra flowing steady. That frantic fear was leaving, leaking out as something bright and strong replaced it. Something new, something almost like a flash of light. Waves, this new energy resembled waves rushing over her and into her. Hinata opened her eyes quickly after feeling her brow relax and brought her hands up. Both palms, even her forearms, were lit up with a bright shade of blue.

Tears threatened to spill as she turned her arms around and clasped her hands together.

_Father will be so proud, the Hyuga will no longer look so sad. And I have you to thank…Gaara-san. Thank you._

XXXXX

Gaara turned his wrist and rubbed his fingers together, watching the flakes of sand break off. He had been careless breaking that cup and now chakra was being wasted in fixing his sand armor. Yet at the time, it seemed…fine and Shukaku agreed with him. The fire inside his veins, the throbbing in his head and the pain in his chest demanded some sort of…release. Something to make him push Shukaku's violent impulses and words away. But could he delude himself and believe they were all Shukaku's feelings?

_A __monster __is __a __monster __forever._

_**Now you are beginning to understand, Gaara of the Desert. Hehe. How foolish of you to think otherwise. Maybe now you should rest your weary mind…**_

_No, not ever. I am not that foolish. You will never control me again. Do not be so arrogant._

_**Your chest hurts. I know you are rubbing it. It isn't physical pain, you know you can never be hurt. Your heart aches, boy.**_

_I do not understand. You have lied to me enough._

_**So be it. You can lie to yourself over and over. Maybe madness will take you again. The idea of blood soon is satisfying. Maybe HER blood…**_

Gaara's eyes snapped open and darted them around. His hand had been clutching at his shirt tightly, a sheen of sweat glistening on it. He was siting up in the tree again, near the falls. Something about the waterfall had called to him, despite the uneasiness of being around water. He knew water style wielders had an advantage with him, so the idea of being close to water at times would unnerve him. Tonight was different. Tonight the water proved to be calming and an actual pleasure to look at, having water hardly around him at home.

_The waterfall sparkles like crystal tears. Would her tears be as beautiful?_

Gaara moved his hair to the side and let a small frown pass over his face before clearing his mind. He would be reasonable and gather his mind to not be confused. He needed to see a medic nin about his chest pains and headache. The Haruno girl seemed…trustworthy and skilled enough under the Hokage's training thus far. She could figure out this strange condition because he certainly couldn't. Maybe it was linked to the chest pains he had as a young child. Yashamaru could have done something to him and he would not have known it. Maybe a poison…

Before Gaara could think more deeply, he felt a rise in chakra and the sight of flickering blue light. He shot up and jumped from tree to tree, the leaves a blur before he landed on the closest tree to the waterfall. He lounged against the large oak, arms crossed and feet apart. As he moved to unplug his gourd, his arm froze and he felt his mouth open a little.

She was dancing, her movement so graceful and quick. She would be like the dancers Temari talked about at the festivals, the ones at the plays and at those strange balls she liked to go to. Gaara had shrugged at the time but now he wondered if this is what it would be like.

_No, not at all. This is would put them to shame. The movements are almost sacred. I shouldn't be here at this moment._

Gaara felt the waves of chakra, the most pure he had ever felt and tinged with innocence so deep he felt his eyes close. He was not innocent and had never been around anyone close to but now he knew what it felt like. It made him feel…

Gaara let out a grunt and clutched his chest. His eyes squeezed shut as one hand rubbed through his hair. He had fallen to one knee and felt his body tremble. He felt his breaths leave uneven. He turned his head but fought to slowly open one eye to look once more at the scene before him.

_Hinata._It could be no other. She looked so…happy, like a child as she twirled around and around nearly giggling. Blue sparks snapped all around her and twirled just the same as a dancing partner would. She stopped in her dance, clutching her hands to her chest and raising her head to the moon's gaze. Her pale eyes opened slowly, a smile stretching out on her lips.

Gaara froze. He did not move but when he did he only had one thought.

_It looks like my words helped you, Hinata. You…listened to me. You are one of the first and few people to listen to me. Thank you…Hinata._

_XXXXXX_

"Tsunade thanks you for assistance with the missions that brought your team here and sends kind wishes and regards to Suna. Konoha wishes you a safe journey to your village,"Shikamaru intoned slowly, hands in his pockets.

The sand siblings stood near the gates to the village, each one in a different emotional state. Shikamaru noticed the usually fiery Temari looked ghostly, which somehow bothered him. Kankuro looked drained and tired, the puppets he carried looking too heavy now. Shikamaru noticed the only calm one, as always, was Gaara. Of course he would be calm. The guy was pretty much a blank slate now.

"We send equal thanks and appreciate the hospitality," mumbled Kankuro almost to himself.

Temari frowned and smacked Kankuro. "Honestly? Be a little bit more sincere and kind. Sorry, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sighed and looked at the sky. Nope, Temari was the same as normal. Women really are troublesome.

"Well, have a good journey."

Shikamaru looked up into the sky as he heard the siblings turn to start walking. The footsteps stopped for a second. Shikamaru rose one eyebrow to see that Gaara had stopped for a brief second and turn his head over his shoulder to look back.

Shikamaru gave a curious, questioning look to him. Gaara slowly turned back around, the usual poker face on and kept walking. _Those __three __are __troublesome__…_

XXXXXX

"Hinata, wait! Hinata! C'mon, wait up!"Kiba shouted followed by the barks of Akamaru.

Hinata didn't have time to stop. She pumped her legs, running down the busy street and careful to avoid colliding with anyone in the way. Apologies were softly given out, even to Ino and Choji as they walked out of the flower shop. Ino had given her a weird look before huffing and making Choji carry her load of deliveries.

_Almost, almost!_

Hinata skidded to a stop after crossing a small bridge and hid her body behind a small wall. Her heart beat fiercely in her chest and her breathing was quick and fast. The yukata was soaked at the collar from sweat and dust covered her hem. It was not too long ago that Kiba had visited the compound, interrupting Hinata strolling with Ko out in the gardens. Ko had nearly doubled over when Hinata had gently shoved her parasol at him and quickly excused herself. Kiba was equally shocked, but agreed to walk with Hinata to the gate where the sand siblings were. Kiba was glad they were leaving and thought Hinata would be the same.

Hinata tried to stop shaking and peeked an eye out to see Shikamaru with the sand siblings. They all stood silently with arms crossed or by their sides. Hinata focused on the one she came to see and felt her cheeks heat up. Her hand trembled, clutching the edge of the wall hard. Before she could blink, the siblings turned and started to move away.

She watched them leave, the trembling nearly lessening. Her eyes were frozen, peeking from under her dark bangs. She had wanted to…well she didn't know really. After last night's success, she felt so light and happy especially after showing her Father and Neji the move she had created. The shock and pride in their faces was enough to satisfy a lifetime. Now, she was here and she wasn't sure why she had come so quickly. She was thankful, but she didn't understand why she should feel so flushed.

Before she could turn away, feeling a small ache in her chest and her shoulders sagging, a small light breeze flew past her hand.

_Odd, it feels rough. Like grains or something. Its not breezy today. In fact its very-_

Hinata looked down and brought her wrist up to see bits of sand dance along her hand and away back into the sky. She put her hand to face and felt a small smile form on her lips.

"Hey Hinata! Why are you blushing? Did you see Naruto?"

Hinata knew she felt a light feeling in her chest before blackness overwhelmed her and she fainted right into Kiba's arms.

Kiba looked down and shook his head before looking at Akamaru.

"What is it with Hinata? All I did was say his name."

"Whoof whoof!"

"I know. I don't get it either.

**A/N: I thank everyone for the reviews. I knocked out this chapter tonight after letting it turn in my head all day and I came up with this. I wasn't as detailed about Hinata finally nailing the Protection of the 8 Trigrams 64 Palms. It was about the emotion and sensation of the move. She does it in the anime by a waterfall and Naruto sees her, if I am correct. I used that sequence but with Gaara. It was really beautiful seeing Hinata like that. Gaara deserves some beauty in his life...but is this more torture for him and will the consequences be for both? Also the opening part is an excerpt from a song that inspired this story in a way for me, what made me change it. I will include the whole song at the end of the story. If you know the song, ssshhhh. Its a secret ending!**


	7. Intermission

**Ladies and Gentlemen, guys and dolls:**

**I know some have been wondering what will happen next such as will the time skip be next, when does this story get darker and when does this become mature as its labeled to be?**

**I like leaving everyone in suspense, but expect some of these to happen but curve balls will be thrown, drama will be expanded and events will become darker. Light and dark will be hard to tell apart. Nothing is ever so black and white…or is it?**

**I won't give anything away. But DO expect the mature theme, that dark part to come. That's why I warned beforehand that this will be a dark story so turn away if you are a bit faint hearted or the like.**

**Any question you left in the reviews may be answered, they may not. Its for you to find out as you read further and continue the dark waltz of Gaara and Hinata….and maybe, just maybe Sasuke.**

**Thanks you for the reviews. Lets continue the waltz together.**


	8. Weapon Part 1: No Harm What So Ever

I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Weapon Part 1: No Harm What So Ever

Baki stood before the old round table, sweaty palms holding him upright and placed forcefully on the top. The old men and the few women dressed in robes of white and beige were frowning and sharing unsure glances to each other. He had come to the council, making a request after the hawk had arrived with a message from the Hokage of Konohagakure about the successes of the Sand Siblings. He knew he had made a wise choice in sending his students to aid the vllage. It was wise for many reasons politically, personally and economically.

The aid to Konohagakure solidified Suna's alliance to the village and economically opened up further talks of trade between the villages. Suna's rich minerals had proven to be very valuable and Konoha's medical knowledge and schematics for precious advanced irrigation systems and life sustainability for vegetation were incredibly coveted. The Hokage offered to help with this, offering to send builders, engineers, and even some advanced medical ninjas skilled in using plant life for help with adverse affects from sand storms and poisonous animal life.

Suna was a little…behind in that regard. The council was delighted in their own way about the prospects, except the last two, the two that irritated Baki to no end: the offer of creating an ambassador from Konoha to visit Suna and the rather ingenious idea of modeling the Suna academy after the Konoha academy. The last idea had particularly ruffled feathers.

Baki swallowed and coughed. "I would suggest letting my students, the Sand Siblings, teach as instructors for new academy students. They have proved themselves very worthy of doing so."

The oldest councilman rubbed his beard in thought. "The two oldest have proved themselves most valuable and worthy. That request is granted."

"I meant all three siblings. All of my students will be included."

The council quieted in a hush before one of the lone females spoke, a woman with a sliver of red paint down one cheek and hair woven loosely into a topknot. "That is dangerous, Baki-san. We cannot consider it."

All heads nodded in agreement except for one man. The man was among the youngest and held his head to the side, steepling his gloved hands and letting his razor tip hair fall to the side. His dark eyes focused on the ceiling before looking at the wall, a lopsided smirk on his face.

"I say let the young Sabaku No Gaara teach. He has control of the One Tailed Shukaku and has proven his worth just like the others. His incredible strength, calm and use of strategy is something to strive for, a good bar to set for the academy students. I vote yes."

"WHAT?"

Each council member yelled in response.

"Yes, let the young Gaara teach. He may surprise you. I believe the vote has been settled, unless one wants to disagree."

Baki felt his inner self want to smile and slap his old friend on the back. Jai was an old team member, a rather talented shinobi with a wind style yet to be rivaled for someone as young as 35 years old. Jai was rarely argued with by the old council members on many issues, unless they felt they could rebut his answers. Jai proved to be cunning as a wolf and rather smart on matters but even he could be wrong. This time he would not be.

"Its settled then. The three Sand Siblings will assist in teaching the new academy students in the Kohoha-style way. I will give the orders to them and assist in anyway."Baki spoke loudly, daring anyone to argue.

"Also, Baki, do come back. The council will break and decide upon a matter of much importance to you. We will be deciding upon making you a permanent member of the Suna advisory council. Despite these last few matters, the council has agreed in unison that your intelligence and keen eye on matters of defense have proved you to be ready as council member. Return soon."

Baki bowed to the council, letting a small twitch of a smile linger towards Jai, before turning on his heels to relate the news to the Sand Siblings. He was sure this would be a major turning point for his students, soon to be former students. They would do him proud, even if Gaara's behavior the last few months had made him rather uncomfortable. Even Temari and Kankuro looked forlorn and rather like they were walking on eggshells.

Maybe this piece of news would change things for the better. Becoming teachers might brighten them, challenge them and hopefully (he believed deep down) encourage Gaara socially.

_Yes, Gaara having a student would be most favorable. The best thing for the growing boy, honestly. I don't see how this could turn out terribly for all the hard work he has put in for controlling Shukaku and working on being good to others. I see no danger, for him or others. Fate is proving to be most positive for the boy._

**A/N: Will this prove positive? What will the outcome be and how will it affect Gaara...and even Hinata? Everything is about to change...**

**Also if they are any errors let me know. I did research on desert landscapes and geography, all of that so I wanted to be accurate.**


	9. Weapon Part 2 : Like A Dream

Weapon Part 2: Like A Dream

A/N: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

_The __sky __was __so __blue, __the blue __of the __sea __dabbed __with the __whispers __of __white __clouds. __He __had __never __seen __anything l__ike __it. __His __eyes __looked __around __until __he saw __the __field __of __flowers __surrounding __him. __Pure __white __lilies __in __full bloom __all __about __him __as __far __as __the __eye __could __see. __He __never __recalled __such __a __sight __like __the __one __before __him __ever. __Only __the __desolate __tan of __the desert __and __its __harsh __winds __spraying __grain __blinding __the __eyes._

"_Gaara, come see this."_

_Gaara turned his head to the pure, light voice beckoning to him. Through the tapered red slices of his hair, he saw the small female figure a feet away bent over the lilies. The long dark hair contrasted with the pale white of her kimono and her milk white skin. Her small hands brushed over a small lily gingerly, almost like a lover's caress. Gaara felt a tint of jealousy color his mind before he felt himself move to her through the field of lilies._

_He took in the sight of the petite female before him. Her dress was the most elegant he had ever seen on a woman before, but still much more simple than a daimyo's wife. The intricate floral designs on the back were sewn with much care with lavender string. The sleeves were loose and flowing, falling to the grass. The woman's dark hair was also loose, falling freely down her back and nearly hiding the designs on the back and the off white obi around her slender waist. When she turned her head, large lavender eyes surrounded by dark long lashes fixed on him._

"_The lilies are in bloom. Aren't they so beautiful?" Her voice tenderly spoke._

_His breath was caught in his throat, which had gone dry._

_Her eyebrows knitted before a smile graced her full pink lips. She laughed, the sound like bell ringing. The most lovely thing he had ever heard in his lifetime, but then she was only the beautiful thing he had ever seen in his lifetime._

"_Gaara, you always look so serious. Take the flower. I gathered them for you."_

_Gaara blinked his eyes before raising his hand. "You aren't afraid?"_

_Her cheeks reddened and she tucked hair behind her ear. "No, Gaara-kun. Why would I be?"_

_Gaara stretched out a hand toward her own small hand holding the flower._

"_Come to me then, Hinata."_

_Gaara felt his body move closer, his head tilting. Her hand moved to his, the fingertips almost touching before his nose flared. The smell was familiar and…terrible. He slid his eyes to his hands, which were now covered in blood. Both of his hands were. His wide eyes snapped up to her, before noticing the expression of horror and shock on her own._

_She clutched her side then lifted her hand to her face, blood bleeding out and spreading on the kimono. She moved her mouth but nothing came out. He knew she was talking but he could not hear it. She lay on the lilies, blood dripping from the small flowers._

_Drip, drip, drip._

_Her eyes were open and frozen. Blood was on her mouth, the color making her lips a bright ruby red. Gaara knew he should have shouted, tried to cry, maybe collapse but something dark took over. Something he wanted to fight, but felt in himself as well._

_He knelt down before her and stretched himself over her frail body. He used his hands to put his left arm under her to pull her up to him as close as he could and the other to lightly touch her cheek. A line of blood from his finger was drawn down her pale cheek. Still, her eyes were frozen and how locked on him._

_His eyes closed and he shook before using that arm to encircle her, holding her head close to his chest. His nose grazed her bangs on her forehead. Gods, her hair was so soft just like her skin. He knew it would be._

_He felt his head pound and his nose crinkle._

_BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD. GIVE HER TO ME._

_Gaara shook his head and closed his eyes._

_NO SHUKAKU, ITS MINE NOW. HER BLOOD IS MINE._

_A roar resonated in his skull._

_OURS! I AM INSIDE YOU. WHATS YOURS IS MINE._

_Gaara opened his eyes lazily and looked upon the pale female in his arms. He felt his lips shake and his eyes become hooded. He tilted his head and lowered it down close to hers, noses grazing._

"_Gaara…"she whispered drowsily._

"_Hinata...its __like a dream…" He managed to murmur, almost to him self._

_Gaara barely heard her. He pressed his lips on her bloody ones, feeling the soft fullness and tasting her blood. Blood…so pure, sweet and intoxicating. What had he been doing killing all those others his whole life for Mother, offering their blood to her? Well this would not be Mother's or Shukaku's. No one else's…but his. _

_Pure Hinata…her blood…so pure and innocent…was now his._

_Gaara wanted to pull away and try to help her, but something inside fought him. Shukaku and something dark inside him, something he had pushed away and controlled. A tear slid down his face as his pulled away to lick the blood from her lip, went to kiss again and found himself clutching her harder to him. He bit down hard, feeling blood rush down his throat._

_Shukaku purred in pleasure. Gaara purred…and shattered at the same time._

_XXXXXXX_

"Gaara, did you hear Baki? We are going to instruct at the academy here?"Temari yelled.

Gaara felt his eyes snap open and he moved in a fighting stance, his sand swirling around him ready to obey. He knew he looked wild and crazed…but lately he felt like he was.

"Gaara, what the hell is wrong with you? You, um, weren't sleeping were you?"Kankuro asked hesitantly while rubbing his head.

Gaara quickly collected himself, placing on his blank face and looked from Kankuro to Temari. Baki stood in the doorway of the office of the former Kazekage, their dead father. He had felt it necessary to meet with them in there, a room he deemed important as if to signify something of great importance to all of them and maybe one of them later.

Gaara could place a small wager it was on Temari. Despite her temper, she was quite clever and personable when she wanted to be. The village got along with her well and Kankuro was simply just meant to be fighting shinobi. Baki probably imagined her as applying for Kage one day. Gaara…well he knew the council's thoughts and even the villages'. No matter his achievements or his strengths…he was a dangerous weapon. A scary monster told as a tale to scare village children.

_After that dream, maybe they are right. Naruto, what would you choose to do? You would be determined and keep trying to make them see your worth. Suna is different than your village…but I will try._

Baki frowned. "Gaara-san, the council asks that all three of you become instructors at the academy. The academy will be taught in the Konoha style. We want to test and see if our success rate rises. We want to raise more capable and talented shinobi, such as yourselves and the other shinobi you have heard of."

"Oh, like that old Chiyo, the hermit."Kankuro huffed.

Temari elbowed him and chimed in. "Like yourself, council member Jai and the former Kages."

"What Temari? She is an old hermit and crazy. Just because she was an amazing puppet master and a good medic doesn't rule out her wacko factor.

"You're just jealous that she can't teach you puppet mastery, you jackass."

"Acting like young children will not work if you are to teach young students and possible genin. Also, who can guess Chiyo's fate. She may return and prove herself once more. Lets not speak ill. Get ready because you will meet your students in one hour. Act like the shinobi I know you are and _fought_to argue that you are."

Baki eyed Gaara with the last part of his orders and turned on his heel to leave. Temari and Kankuro gave smiles before checking their equipment. Temari yanked on her hair, brushed her outfit and checked her fan. She noticed Gaara standing still with his crinkled nose and turned head.

"Gaara, this is a good opportunity. Just…smile and you will get students to work with you."

"What are you thinking, brother?"Kankuro chimed in after strapping on his basket of puppets.

"I am preparing myself for this. I will not leave Suna for sometime if I do this."

_I will not see Konoha. I will not see Hinata again. I will prove to the council that I am not a weapon or a monster. I will gain respect and make the council see my worth._

"Right on, brother." Kankuro gave a wink and left the door.

Temari raised an eyebrow and went to put an arm around Gaara before simply tapping her fan. She shrugged to him and moved to the door, waiting for Gaara to follow.

"This is going to be what Baki believes. You will be a good teacher. Prove that archaic council wrong, that you are NOT a monster. Lets go."

Temari trudged out of the office.

Gaara began to follow softly, arms crossed and his hand clenched.

_But what if I am one? Not a weapon, but a monster?_

_Hinata…be afraid. _

_Fear me…as they tell you to._

**A/N: Everything is really coming together slowly, but sometimes the muse takes her time. I like to take my time in thinking out the story even if I have up to chapter 20 planned out but I sometimes have to throw something out and try it again on my draft sheets.**

**Thank you for the reviews. See, it gets darker. Foreshadowing is amazing fun…**


	10. Weapon Part 3: Sacrificial Lamb

A/N: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Weapon Part 3: Sacrificial Lamb (You Remind Me Of A Pale Jewel)

"I hear he is a demon."

"No, my father said he has a demon inside him."

"Well, either way I am NOT picking him if I have to."

The hushed whispers among the young academy students ended after the loud approach of three shinobi into the dusty square of the rather sand blasted Suna academy. The two male shinobi were lead by a blonde woman wearing a short kimono, mesh on one leg, and a large fan that landed by her feet when she stopped in front of a table that held weapons of all kinds strewn about it carelessly.

The students were lined in rows, all watching the other shinobi with curiosity, awe and a littler fear. The male shinobi on her left wore a dark black suit covering his whole body with only his face exposed. A face, they noticed, covered in tribal purple paint. He had to be a puppet master they deduced by the large straw basket he held on his back. His arms were crossed and a small playful smirk crossed his face. The students' eyes shifted to the smallest on the blonde's right and they felt their bodies freeze and their eyes widen in fear.

_Sabaku no Gaara._

He had to be. The dark rimmed almond shaped eyes, the thin mouth, the angry tattoo carved in his forehead matching the color of his wild hair. His eyes looked frightening, so cold and dead. Did he even have a soul? Was it true that he controlled the One Tailed beast…or did it control him? Murmurs filled the small open square before the alto voice of the blonde belted out.

"We will be your instructors at the academy. This will be strictly hands on training, similar to Konohagakure, our allies. Pick a ninja tool best suited for you."

A small trembling hand rose up.

"Do we have to pick a weapon?"

XXXXX

Temari looked for the small high voice until her zoned her vision onto the small brunette with the scarf a few rows back. _How strange to ask that…considering her trembling hands and voice. I wonder she gathered the strength to ask that._

"What do you mean?" Kankuro asked with a small confused frown.

"Its just that we might end up hurting the other person if we use them. We m-might kill them," the young girl asked with her voice becoming nearly silent at the end.

Gaara felt his eyes close before he opened them. He knew his voice was getting dry and his mind was running through images of another trembling, frail girl with milky skin and lavender eyes. He opened his eyes and looked directly at the girl, thinking over his words.

"A weapon is…"

_A weapon is me…but I can be something else._

_A weapon can protect, not kill._

_A weapon can be only what you make it._

_Naruto, what would you say? I will be what you make yourself. You prove that birth does not predetermine your path, that you will not be a weapon of destruction. What can I be? Can I be the same?_

_Hinata, what would you have me be?_

"_Never mind."_

Gaara let out a sigh and looked to the sky, feeling Temari and Kankuro share glances of slight shock and discomfort before continuing what they were asked to do for the academy.

"A mission is not a game, student."Temari replied firmly.

"If you were to enter battle with that frame of mind, you would die. Would you want such an outcome? I believe not."Kankuro chimed in harshly.

The girl dipped her head down and sighed. "Sorry, senseis."

XXXXX

Matsuri felt her heart drop and her hands quake. She had promised her self she would be a shinobi, but thinking of weapons only made her remember all the blood, her mother and her father with their blank dead eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut before feeling a sharp elbow jab and someone lean close to her.

"Great, you totally pissed off Gaara asking such a dumb question. You are so in trouble."

Matsuri tilted her head to the side, her brown bangs falling in her eyes before looking into the blonde boy's eyes. "No, n-no I didn't."

"Humph, we will see. Just watch."

XXXXXXX

Kankuro noticed the discomfort of the students and nodded at Temari that it was time to get to business. Baki wouldn't have asked them to be instructors if they weren't awesome shinobi, which he knew they were. He also knew deep down this was Gaara's best chance to prove the council and the village wrong about him, that he had changed. He wasn't a monster; he was a human and a powerful shinobi. _Let's party._

"The three of us will now conduct hands on training. Gather your weapon from the respective class of your choice and meet with one of us. Go!"

Temari leaned over and faced Gaara, worry etched on her face.

"Please try to smile, Gaara. They will get scared and nobody will choose you if you look so…so, um sulky."

Gaara closed his eyes again and let out a sigh. He could hear the scattering of feet and the students yelling and squealing with delight.

"I want Kankuro!"

"I want Temari!"

But amidst that he heard the _ugly _whispers, the same words he had heard all his life.

"My dad says Gaara is Suna's Ultimate Weapon."

"Yeah. He's so powerful that the village would be destroyed if he got pissed off. Look at him wrong and boom! No more Suna."

"He's so scary, so lets not piss him off."

He heard the sucking in of air and a trembling voice. "Well I'm not risking it. I'm not going near him. I don't wanna die."

Gaara crinkled his nose and opened his eyes, looking at the sand on the ground of the square. He heard all the students grabbing weapons and gathering around his siblings. Dead silence surrounded him, as expected. He had hoped that the rumors would dissipate after everything, all he had done and strived to do. He just didn't know how to…relate. He didn't even know the word, the feeling. He slid his eyes shut, the headache returning.

_All those years of loving only myself through killing, years of hate and that distance have made me nothing. I don't know if I am human. Why do they laugh and squeal? Smiling…what is it? Touch…I have never had that except before I killed the only one I thought cared for me. Yashamaru._

_Naruto, why is it so easy for you? You push and strive. How do I do it? Why do you smile and laugh and cry? I don't know those…emotions._

Gaara was interrupted from his thoughts as he felt a presence and opened his eyes to notice a shadow connect with his own in the sand. He looked up slowly. It was the girl, the one who had asked the question about weapons. He tilted his head and eyed her.

_So small and frail, rank with innocence. Those large brown eyes speak volumes. Why would she approach me?_

"Um, please be my teacher!

XXXXXX

"Um, please be my teacher!"

Matsuri gulped after she spoke. She felt her hands become sweaty and legs nearly wobble. His sharp green eyes merely looked on her and his mouth remained still. His body really was like a statue. If she hadn't known he was a person, she would think he really was a carving…maybe a mime during one of Suna's festivals during the solstice.

_Earlier, he was trying to teach me something…I just know it. _

After moments of silence, his gravelly voice rang out. "Am I…all right for you?"

His question was loaded; both confused and tense at once. Yep, he was perfect for being her sensei.

"Please teach me!"

Her new sensei cocked an ear, hearing his brother chuckle before turning to her and raising a hairless brow.

"What is your name?"

"Matsuri."

"Matsuri, pick up a weapon."

Matsuri followed her mysterious teacher and looked down on the table that held only a few weapons after being ravaged by the other students who were now practicing with the other instructors. A cold sweat broke on her brow and she began to shake, before backing up.

_Mother. Father. It was so fast, over in an instant and all the blood everywhere._

"What is it?" Her sensei's voice rumbled.

Matsuri looked at his dead eyes and shook her head. "Um, nothing."

"Then come at me with the intent to kill. Do not hold back."

Matsuri laid a wobbly hand on a weapon and lifted up a large spiked club. She had never held anything so heavy in her life and knew she wasn't going to be able to hold it. With a grunt, she heaved up the weapon and then felt gravity take over when she landed on her butt.

Green eyes scrutinized her before sliding to the table. His eyes scanned the weapons before his pale hand landed on the smallest weapon. She eyed it and swept her bangs out of her face. He was holding a small sharp blade connected to a piece of some sort of rope. What kind of weapon was that?

He began to swing it around slowly, gaining speed. She watched him in awe as he spun it in quick circles atop his head, from side to side, and in front of his face. His face remained calm the whole time. He looked so at ease the whole time. _I wish I could do the same. I wish I were so calm…period._

"The sharp blade at the end of the rope is to keep your enemy out of your reach rather than for attack and you seal off your enemy's movement with the rope. This offers great defense and also offense."

The blade suck into one of the wooden practice dummies after wrapping around it, flying from his hand so quick she barely saw it. Her wide eyes looked back at him, his eyes still locked on the dummy.

"This is a johyo, a perfect defense weapon. A weapon does not have to always be for offense. A weapon can also protect those precious to you, remember that. Now practice with it until it become fluid, like another appendage."

Matsuri knitted her brows as his voice became soft at the end. She stood and dusted off her clothes, fixing her scarf and moving to collect the johyo.

"Yes, sensei."

XXXXX

The ravine was deep and narrow, a great example of one of the natural beauties of Suna's desert landscape. The browns, oranges, beiges and even the black colors complimented each other so well that many of the guards from Suna enjoyed being assigned to defend the outer borders of the village. When the sun did set, it set perfectly and gave such splendid rays that melted together. Nothing, nothing anywhere was more beautiful or solemn when night rubbed her sleepy eyes.

The blood on the sandy floor did not compliment the ravine. Nor did the sharp silver kunai thrown, slicing the air and embedding in the walls.

Guards, young and older, lay on the ground. Blood leaked from their bodies and colored the sand. A man's foot stepped atop the hand of a half alive Suna guard, who yelled in pain before being silenced forever.

"Is this all the shinobi of Sunagakure have to offer? How terribly…sad and pathetic."

Another lower voice responded.

"Hmmm, leave the one by the wall alive. We can most likely use him to draw the One Tailed Shukaku out."

A female voice rang out. " Splendid, Hoki."

XXXXXXX

Temari felt tired. The training had been strenuous. Some students had shown great promise while others had simply shown great egos. It was bothersome. A mace had almost hit her head at one point. The boy had merely rubbed his head, smiled and said he was sorry.

_Like that Naruto, _she thought but a smile broke through. If not for Naruto, then Gaara would have been lost.

Kankuro walked beside her as well, taking in the light breeze dancing through the village.

"What nice weather, huh? I bet Gaara did fine."

Temari smiled. "I think Gaara is going to do better than he thinks. But his student..."

She trailed off and shared a look with Kankuro. They both thought the same thing. _That one is so like Hinata._

Both were snapped out of their thoughts by the stench of blood and the limping of a guard toward them before he fell on the sand.

"Hold on, you're going to be fine!"Temari yelled out before holding him.

XXXXXX

Hinata focused on the dummy and took her fighting stance. She edged her right foot forward then ran full speed. She drove a palm quick, the blue chakra emitting all along her skin. With a loud splintering sound, the dummy snapped in half and the wood pieces landed around. Some pieces became dust falling to the grass while others stood in odd angles on the lower part of the dummy.

She couldn't help but rub her hands and wipe sweat off her brow. She had come close to blocking a second tenketsu spot on Father, the first blow happening today. Father had agreed that after many more sparring sessions Neji and Hinata made a great team. They both complimented the other with their different variations of the Gentle Fist and Trigram style.

She smiled to herself, finding herself pleased before jumping in surprise as Shikamaru appeared out of nowhere with a loud Naruto. She hid, a blush on her cheeks, and grabbed her plush jacket.

"Really, Hinata? I've seen you twice without the jacket practicing."Naruto rolled his eyes, before smacking Shikamaru on the back.

Shikamaru gave him a pointed look before sighing.

"Hinata-sama, the Hokage has given orders for a few missions for your team and Naruto. Your progress has impressed her, though she feels you still would be a great addition to the medical forces. Apparently being a scout is also your forte."

Hinata blushed. "W-well, we c-can see what h-happens. I-I will b-be there shortly."

Shikamaru turned to leave before Naruto came up to her in a sneaky nearly mischievous way. He lowered his eyebrows and put a hand by his mouth, leaning toward her.

"Hey did you hear? The Sand siblings are teaching at their new academy. Konoha style. Its pretty awesome huh?"

XXXXXX

Matsuri spun the johyo in her hand again and felt it slide from her hand, but instead of the rope wrapping around the dummy it felt to the ground in a heap.

Gaara eyed her and handed the johyo to her shaking hands. "What is wrong?"

Matsuri huffed and inhaled slowly. She felt the words flow out quickly. Her parents, the weapons, the blood, the screams, everything came out. She waited for him to sneer or laugh or something. But only silence hung in the air. She didn't know if she liked that over the rest. She must really be a terrible student.

"Matsuri, for what purpose do you hold a weapon?"

Gaara felt her eyes flash at him, wide eyed and surprised. He caught himself thinking the color lavender before flashing back to the brown color that they were. He hesitated before thinking of the faces and names in his mind.

_Naruto…Hinata…_

"Matsuri."

Matsuri turned quickly to face her sensei. His head was turned to the side, his back facing her as he moved to walk away.

"Yes, sensei?"

"You remind me of someone…precious. She used her skills and abilities as a perfect defense. You can do the same. She is…the perfect example of using any weapon as perfect defense to protect those close to her. Remember that and my words."

"Y-yes, sensei. I will work hard."

She barely caught his whisper, but she did.

"I know you will, just like her."

XXXXXXX

"Interesting. Well, there's our target."

A huff followed.

"He didn't notice us. I thought he was alerted by any threat."

Eyes watched Gaara walk away from the young frail girl in the training square. She had returned back to throwing the johyo, and failing miserably. Gaara was exactly as described. The fiery red hair, dark rimmed hollow eyes, and the gourd strapped on his back that held sand mixed with the blood of his victims.

"We will start with her first. What say you, Hoki?"

The woman's alto rang out followed by another man's.

"The girl then this other that Sabaku no Gaara speaks of. She seems…precious to him. Very interesting."

"Yes." They all agreed before dropping down.

"Are you Sabaku no Gaara's student? You will be the first sacrifice.

Matsuri couldn't even scream before she saw blackness and a heavy weight grab her around her waist.

XXXXX

The sun was beginning to set. Gaara walked slowly through the village streets, arms crossed and eyes closed. He rolled over his thoughts in his head, letting the images flood him: training with the young Matsuri, the dream of blood, and Hinata. Everything was about her. It seemed Fate had been cruel and kind to give him Matsuri as a student. She was so like Hinata…but also not. No one was like Hinata…no one.

Gaara felt himself lost in his thoughts before hearing his name being shouted.

"Gaara, we were about to grab you!"Kankuro rushed out. He stood by Temari, who seemed to be holding a bloody guard.

"This patrol was attacked by someone. We need to tell Baki,"Temari reported to him.

The guard gurgled then grabbed onto Temari before looking at Gaara with drooping, blood soaked eyes.

"These guys, this gang, they called themselves the Four Celestials. They were brandishing bizarre weapons…never seen them before. They said to give Sabaku no Gaara a message."

Gaara felt himself tense before nodding. "Go on."

"We declare a challenge to you, the ultimate weapon. If you don't…accept the challenge, we will take away one person close to you every day…and they shall pay the price for you."

Gaara felt coldness sweep him, a terrible knot in his stomach growing. His hands clenched and his head began to ache. He wanted to rip at his hair as the temples began to throb. Shukaku was beginning to burst through from that part of his mind he kept him caged. His eyes were burning, his hands shaking, everything spinning.

_Hinata…._

XXXXXXX

Hinata's eyes widened at Naruto's words.

"A-all of them?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Hinata. Sand Siblings equal three. Never thought Gaara would teach but its pretty great for the guy."

Hinata smiled to her self and looked at Naruto sweetly.

"Yes, it really is. I am so happy for him."

Naruto quickly raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, Hinata you didn't stutter."

"It w-would be nice t-to see him teaching y-young students…"

Shikamaru raised a suspicious eyebrow, looking at Hinata. He barely caught her last words. He knew Naruto did not for he shrugged, slapped Hinata on the back and asked if she wanted some ramen.

"No, no she did not."

_Interesting…and bothersome. Temari would not be happy. Women…_

**A/N: This my holiday present to everyone. This is a long chapter so forgive any spelling or grammar errors from this chapter and the previous so I may fix it. I used dialogue from the anime but I clearly do not own it. Its just included. I changed up some of how the episode occurred but it is not too noticeable. I made it to fit in and mesh with the story I am writing. Please enjoy it and review for feedback. Have a nice holiday. **


	11. Weapon Part 4: Tension Send for Konoha

A/N: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Weapon Part 4: Tension (Send for the Leaf)

Temari ran alongside Kankuro and Gaara, their feet pounding in unison as they made their way to the training square. Sweat dripped from her brow and ran down her neck, nearly interfering with her vision. This gang, these Four Celestials, were a serious problem and she wasn't sure how Gaara would deal with it. It had been awhile since the village had attempted assassinations on her brother but no one had ever threatened him on such a new scale. She took a quick glance at Gaara and bit her lip upon noticing the tight knitting of his brows and scrunched nose. His eyes were swirling in turmoil, even if his body looked relaxed.

_Gaara, what are you thinking behind those eyes? What are you feeling inside? Our people used to try and assassinate you for so long…making you so hateful and torn. We all damaged you. Yashamaru was a bastard for what he did, but Kankuro and I didn't make it better did we? Now that you are rising up, did we ever wonder if maybe we did something to your heart? These bastards are threatening to kill anyone precious to you to take Shukaku. How does that make you feel? Can you understand?_

Gaara came to a stop and knelt in the dirt. Temari and Kankuro joined him, scanning the earth for any signs. Temari immediately noticed the rope and blade on the ground. How odd. She grabbed it and gingerly moved it in her palm, scrutinizing it.

"What is this johyo? Whose is it?"

"Matsuri's."

Kankuro let out a surprised face. "Matsuri is the first sacrifice then."

Gaara frowned. "Hold on. The enemy moved northeast from this direction."

"Even though the target of the Celestials is you?"Temari raised an eyebrow and looked at Gaara.

Gaara slid his eyes over at Temari and looked down at the johyo. He lifted a pale hand and placed it over the johyo, grabbing it to hold to his chest. His eyes never left the johyo.

_Gaara, what are you feeling?_

Gaara began winding up the johyo, his grip tightening slowly until his knuckles turned white before lifting his eyes to Temari and Kankuro.

"Yes. A jonin council must be made aware of this. Immediately.

Temari and Kankuro nodded swiftly.

XXXXXXX

Baki stood rigid, trying to not let the anger invade his mind. He let his uncovered eye slide to Jai, who sat forward in his chair with a neutral face and nodded. Sand swirled into the council chamber and moved around to each member, swirling past their robes and fluttering any wisps of loose hair. Baki knew this came from Gaara, whom he knew stood in his usual posture with arms crossed. Something was wrong though. Something inside him. He had known the first second even before the siblings came to him, words spilling from Kankuro and Temari.

He had been in his personal office, thinking back on Jai's words and how much they had affected him. He had been troubled and disturbed, shredding papers and even breaking a special painted vase given as a gift by the Kazekage for his service as a jonin in Sunagakure. What kind of service was he giving now? Temari and the siblings had entered, the news rushing out about the capture of an academy student, Gaara's no less. The news of the Four Celestials had all ready reached him via ANBU after the death of the guards but this piece was new and shocking. Baki could only look upon Gaara and wonder how this was affecting him. Temari had privately given an off the record report of their time in Konohagakure, especially about Gaara's behavior.

Baki had all ready known Gaara's efforts at changing himself after the bout with the Nine Tailed Fox and felt a relief flow through him at the time. When Gaara had left with his siblings, he had said words that to Baki meant he was learning what a precious person was now. After Temari's anxious report and seeing Gaara's uneven moods, he knew this was unhealthy and his last thoughts when they left had now proven foreboding.

_Gaara, what will you do now that a precious person has been taken from you?_

"In the northeastern direction where the ones who call themselves the Four Celestials left, there is the Village Hidden in Leaves of the Land of Life, with the Land of Rivers sandwiched in between. We will request the assistance of the Leaf."

The council members nodded slowly but firmly, all in deep thought.

"Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara."

Jai's low voice rang out. His steel eyes were upon the Sand Siblings, switching from the siblings to Baki before resting upon the siblings. He raised an eyebrow then tapped a hand on the table.

"You will all form a unit to pursue immediately and retrieve Gaara-san's student."

"Whoa, hold it. The enemy is AFTER Gaara. That would be like walking right into a trap."Kankuro shook his head and crossed his arms firmly.

Temari gripped the top of her fan and closed her eyes. The tapping of her fingers on the fan stopped after a few minutes before she spoke firmly.

"He is right. We can't do that. Why won't you send a party?"

Baki registered Jai's expression and cleared his throat, his eyes upon his former students.

"This might be a divisionary tactic of the enemy. The village will be shorthanded if we send out pursuers."

Kankuro snorted and straightened up. "Then you'll come with us right, Baki-san?

XXXXXX

_Baki stood up the building balcony beside Jai, his hands beside his back and his face relaxed as he peered into the dipping sun. Never was there a more pleasant sight, if not for the news brought by the ANBU._

"_Most likely the enemy, these Celestials, are after the Shukaku."_

_Jai tilted his head. "Gaara is the sand's Ultimate Weapon."_

"_If we know that then..-"_

_Baki was cut off as Jai raised a hand then swept his bangs to the side before casting an enigmatic expression at him. One Baki hardly recognized._

"_But its also a dangerous double edged sword to the village. If they would do us the favor of facing each other and perishing…"_

_Baki wanted to grab Jai's shoulders and shake him. How could this man he thought was wisest and looking into the siblings' best interests as a favor to Baki say such things after approving Gaara to teach?_

_Baki stood straight and let his face become stone._

"_Then at least I should go with them."_

"_No, you have a different mission."_

_XXXXXX_

Baki looked upon the siblings after thinking back on his conversation with Jai. Yes, he was angry and disappointed. He would never think the same of Jai again, for now. Gaara MUST change all their minds. He knew it. The siblings must show their worth to this cutthroat council. He felt a muscle tick in his jaw before answering.

"I have a different mission.

Baki looked upon Gaara then sighed. "Matsuri is your student is she not?"

Baki would never forget Gaara's face as the boy looked up slowly and slid his eyes at him. Cold hit his body as if frost had covered his body and frozen his lungs. No, he would never forget.

"Yes, she is."

With that simple response, the siblings left the council chamber and not long after a hawk was sent to Konohagakure. All Baki could think was gods help anyone, _anyone_, that threatened any precious person of Gaara's for Gaara was starting to understand, but not in the way Baki would have wanted. Baki could only see blood and pain given to any who threatened those precious to Gaara. Gaara might not be the monstrous, unstable force he was as a child but Baki felt he was turning into something else. Something not entirely light, but definitely dangerous…

XXXXX

"Hoki, do you think the Shukaku will come for this girl?"

They were all running, each one casting an eye to the sleeping bundle on Hoki's back as they made quickly further from Suna. The female looked from the girl to Hoki.

"If he doesn't, then we will destroy all those close to him until he does."

"Agreed." The comrades spoke simultaneously.

The blue haired boy smirked and turned aquamarine eyes on his fellow members before chuckling.

"I think we should go for the jugular, the heart of it. The other he spoke of so devotedly. I bet that brings Shukaku out."

Hoki frowned. "Ryugan, why that sounds perfect.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update since the holiday. The holidays were a little busy then I got sick. Of course, as expected. Illness creates a bit of blur as to what to write. After watching more of the episode arc I am writing about, I got a bit stumped as well so that put a block for awhile. No, Hinata, why are you briefly in this one? Arrgh! Its fine though. I flexed my fingers and went around it. I think it will come out beautifully, I hope. So enjoy my short chapter. It will get longer and pick up from here on out.**


	12. Weapon Part 5: Waking The Demon

A/N: I do not own Naruto or its characters. Also this is 2.0 of this chapter due to a kind reader pointing out a mistake I made. Thanks!

Weapon Part 5: Waking The Demon

_Helpless!_

_My eyes are bleeding from the fear that's inside!_

_You sealed your demise when you_

_Took what was mine_

Shikamaru knitted his eyebrows together and let his gaze focus on Tsunade's own intense ones.

"Gaara? Why?"

Tsunade kept a steady gaze, a piece of blonde hair falling past her cheekbone. She had been wondering the same but this scheme had made sense to her. Many had sought the Tailed Demons, the Jinchuriki, for power and based on Jiraiya's information, it was happening once more. But this wasn't even related to what he had been sending her by hawk…

"Who knows? The goal is a challenge to Sabaku No Gaara. The hostage is a ninja school student. The enemy is escaping in the direction of the Land of Fire, from the Land of Rivers. The Sand Siblings are chasing after them. At this point, that's all the intelligence we have."

Shikamaru huffed and closed his eyes. "So you're telling me to set up an operation to stop the overconfident gang who challenged Gaara with just that information only?"

_This isn't good. If she is serious, and this is all we have to go on, then this will need a strong strategy and the right people to pick. I need to choose wisely and quickly. How bothersome… _Shikamaru thought silently to himself.

"Yes, we are allies of Sunagakure. So go and get your team together then leave immediately."Tsunade clipped quickly.

"You're not telling me everything, Lady Hokage…"

_Clever boy, _Tsunade grinned before opening her mouth.

XXXXXX

"All right, Hinata. You got this in the bag. One more," Sakura whispered firmly. Her pink bangs fell over her broad forehead, now covered with a light sheen of sweat. Her pouch of medicinal herbs and liquids lay on the floor next to her. It had been opened and spread out, revealing all her tools Tsunade had supplied her with.

Sakura lifted a thin eyebrow and cast her green eyes over to Hinata, whose own pale eyes were zeroed in on the patient before them. The chakra filled veins were throbbing along her temples and pulsing into her sharp eyes. Her eyes were shot with white veins and the irises whirled, like a storm inside a fog. Sakura would never forget what it was like to be among any Hyuga member, particularly Hinata. They had become something like friends over the last several months, secretly working together on patients at the hospital and on the field.

Sakura thought of how easy it was to befriend Hinata, even if it took sometime to get past that shy exterior. Sakura and Ino had eventually worn that down after many, many rambling chats with mostly the two of them talking and one day of being out among the flowers picking them. _I never knew Hinata liked flowers so much or even how familiar she was with the knowledge about them. She definitely won Ino over with her 'totally amazing' skill at flower pressing, _Sakura thought nostalgically.

Now Sakura watched the shy, fragile Hyuga turn into a focused and incredibly skilled kunoichi. It was like watching two different people. Hyuga eyes normally were the same, pale and bland. Each member from the Hyuga compound Sakura had ever seen had eyes that mimicked each other's: stoic and almost lifeless. Sakura never felt too comfortable around the Hyugas, except Hinata. Hinata's eyes were brimming with warmth and this determination she had only seen once before. _Naruto, _Sakura grinned.

_Hinata, how you have changed over the months since the Exam. I wonder how you will fair over the rest of us girls. You're even impressing Lady Tsunade with how great you are doing with medical nin duties. _

"Hey, Hinata? Why won't your father let you become a medical ninja? You never miss a tenketsu point and you just _know _how to calm the patients every time. You'd be perfect."

Hinata blushed, letting the veins relax in her temples. She flexed her small hands after brushing a palm along the patient's forehead. Her eyes crinkled as a smile brushed her lips. She whispered kinds words of reassurance to the small boy they had been helping.

"You will b-be fine now. P-please be c-careful when using y-your chakra." She spoke softly to the boy after patting his shoulder before facing Sakura.

"My father f-feels that, as a Hyuga, I-I should be a warrior. A fighting kunoichi…"

Sakura gasped. "That's so silly. Well, one day you're going to be a medical ninja or at least show how great your skill is. Tsunade has been impressed by your latest ability with pinpointing when someone's chakra is unbalanced or damaged. You're really going to be a great asset one day with that skill, Hinata."

"But for now Hinata will be a scout. Sakura, you and Hinata have been assigned to a very important mission along with the Konoha 11, including myself."

Both girls turned quickly to see a brooding Shikamaru in the doorway.

Sakura scrunched her nose. "What's the mission, Shikamaru? It must be serious."

Shikamaru leaned along the doorframe to the room they occupied. He watched Hinata and Sakura stand, both facing him with different expressions. He noted Sakura had an air of curiosity while Hinata had an air of mild timidity and determination. _Curioser and curioser, _Shikamaru thought wryly.

"Everyone of Konoha 11 has been called up for a mission in answer to an emergency request from Suna. A lunatic gang has challenged Sabaku No Gaara and decided to steal one of the Suna students. I think its one of his own, based on the decision by the siblings to go after the group. We are providing backup and to help, in Hinata's case, clear up the areas and provide scouting."

A gasp resonated in the room.

Shikamaru and Sakura both snapped their heads to look at a visibly shaken Hinata. Her hands were pressed on her face, covering the lower half. Her pale eyelids were closed tightly, the long dark lashes skirting the tips of small fingertips. Minutes seemed to pass before she opened her eyes slowly and removed her hands from her face.

Hinata's lips trembled before she cleared her voice to speak.

"What do you need me to do? I-I can do it."

XXXXXXX

"Everyone of Konoha 11 has been called up for a mission in answer to an emergency request from Suna. A lunatic gang has challenged Sabaku No Gaara and decided to steal one of the Suna students. I think its one of his own, based on the decision by the siblings to go after the group. We are providing backup and to help, in Hinata's case, clear up the areas and provide scouting."

Hinata felt her heart drop and a pain rip into her stomach. For some reason her eyes stung and breathing became painful. Her hands snapped up to her face, covering her trembling lips and near gasps for air. She would not cry, she would not fall apart.

_Why am I feeling like this? Yes, Gaara is almost something like a friend. He isn't a monster or a weapon. He helped me. If he had not then I wouldn't have made the progress I have made. Why then? Why? Why?_

_You know why, _a voice deep down replied.

Green eyes with shades of blue, how she saw them so clearly now.

_I know why._

_I've always known since even before you helped me with the chakra. I knew when you tried to hand me the ointment._

_I **care** for you, Gaara._

_I will do whatever it takes to help._

_I c-can do this! Self-confidence!_

Hinata opened her eyes.

"What do you need me to do? I-I can do it."

_I would help you Gaara._

_You aren't a monster._

_You aren't a weapon._

_You are my friend._

_Gaara…._

XXXXXXX

_Hinata…._

Gaara opened his eyes and looked blankly at his opponent. He kept his arms crossed tightly and his sandaled feet shoulder width apart. The enemy in front was a large man, almost a giant compared to his own body. It seemed the man relied on weapons, but something seemed unusual about this enemy…

Gaara had split from Temari and Kankuro awhile back, each of his siblings following after separate enemies. Gaara happened upon this one near the edge of a forest into an open area of some sort of field of high grass and the occasional grouping of flowers.

_Snow and lilies…_

"Release the Shukaku or we will sacrifice the girl and all those close to you, demon!"

_So that's how it would be then…_

**Blood, I want blood. **

_I know this._

**You have felt the same, young Gaara. Since Suna, I have felt your longing return.**

Gaara touched his temple and groaned, the pain ripping through his skull. He felt his nose scrunch up and blood fill his mouth as he bit his lip. He couldn't have this happen now…

**Give us blood! They will not take what is ours!**

"Hey demon! Did you hear me? Release the One Tail or we will kill all those precious to you one by one until you do!"

Gaara opened his eyes and felt them narrow darkly.

_For once you are right, Shukaku. They will not take **her.**_

Gaara stood and stiffened, a light smirk on his face.

"Is that so?

**A/N: I am very sorry for the long wait on the update. I've been sick and lots of events happened at once. I decided to break what would have been a long chapter into two instead, this being the first of the two. This has been the most difficult part because I want to get to the seductive parts all ready, but slow build! Oh the song lyrics at the beginning are from Waking The Demon by Bullet For My Valentine. I hope the grammar and spelling came out fine. I looked over it. Read and enjoy this chapter! The next one is going to be...interesting. BTW I fixed one error so this is 2.0.**


	13. Weapon Part 6: Turning Into A Monster

Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Weapon Part 6: Turning Into A Monster

_**I'm only human**_

_**I've got a skeleton in me**_

_**But I'm not the villain**_

_**Despite what you're always preaching**_

Shikamaru looked over the genin he had collected from the village and whom had all met him at the gate. The mission was critical after the information gathered from Tsunade. _Artisans, ultimate weapons, war…all so bothersome and serious. We can't have this. Time to get serious, Shikamaru._

Shikamaru met the eyes of each genin surrounding him at the gate entrance. Before he could open his mouth, he heard the loud yells and stomping of clumsy feet that could only be Naruto's.

"Guys! Guys! I had to eat before going on a mission!"Naruto yelled with an eardrum shattering pitch before coming to a near crash into Rock Lee. Naruto put his hands on his knees, breathing hard before glancing around at each genin around him. He stood slowly and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Is this it? All the genin in the village, really? I thought this was an operation with mobilizing of all the genin remaining in the village."

Shikamaru let out a slow burst of air before swiveling his head to Naruto, his earrings shining in the sun and clanking against his neck.

"This is it, Naruto."

Naruto rubbed his neck and frowned. "That's pretty messed up, man. There should still be Shino, Neji, and Hinata. I know Sakura is training but we could use those three for sure."

Kiba crossed his arms and shifted his feet. His red face paint gleamed in the sun, his own eyes narrowing and an eyebrow lifting at Shikamaru.

"Yeah, he is right for once. It's pretty weird. Akamaru and I are the only ninja here with search ability. We all know the other three are not lightweights in the scout arena. Especially Hinata, the way she's grown in ability."

"Agreed!" Ino chipped in cheerily, her hands behind her back and the usual long piece of flaxen bang blowing over her arched brow.

Rock Lee chimed in at that exact moment, leaving Shikamaru more exasperated. Shikamaru did not need this at the moment. He would reveal his strategy to them when the right time came. Now was not the right time.

_Hinata, Neji, Shino and Sakura have left much earlier than us. They are going to clear areas and search ahead. We can't have ambushes and unnecessary distractions. Sakura was hard to bargain for but I finally got her as medical backup. Tsunade is one difficult woman to persuade but when you play shohi as long as I…_

_Interesting though, that Sakura and even Tsunade recommended Hinata as another medical backup. I wonder how this goes…_

"So I suppose we are going in with the fierceness of youth, right?" Lee questioned, arching a thick brow at Shikamaru and crossing his bandaged arms.

Shikamaru looked up and closed his eyes, before opening to look at the lazy clouds. "I call us Team Returning Suna the Favor."

Naruto pumped his fist. "All right! Lets head out, team!"

All joined in as a chorus of voices. "Naruto, you're not the leader!"

XXXXXX

Sakura crouched softly, landing from a large leap off a sunken tree branch. She checked her medical pouch and pushed her hair from her face. It seemed humidity was building up in the forest, which wasn't good for many reasons. Her hair being one of them. _Vanity just doesn't leave over night sadly, _Sakura sighed in her head while Inner Sakura shook her head in rampant agreement. Before she could think anymore, she felt the light landing of her partner. She glanced up from her peripherals, taking in the beige coat of Shino and the dark shades.

She watched closely as he used his right hand to push up his left sleeve, releasing dozens of beetles. The bugs crawled along his pale skin, leaping off in swarms to fly swiftly into the air. Sakura stood calmly, fixing her pouch and looking over to Shino directly into…well…the middle of his shades.

"These will track the enemy and bring back information on their location. It is very valuable for us," Shino softly spoke in a deep baritone.

"Right, lets go then." Sakura replied with a nod and another check on her pouch before leaping with Shino onto a higher branch.

Her last thought circled back to something that had been itching at her all day: Hinata. Her response to the mission's details had been overwhelming. Sakura thought Hinata was going to faint but some inner reserve of strength kept her upright.

_Hinata…do you care for Gaara? _

XXXXXXX

_Gaara….I hope you're safe._

Hinata bounded from branch to branch, keeping steady pace with her cousin Neji. Her palms had threatened to sweat, her face had felt cold and her throat had been trying to dry itself like the deserts of Suna. She fought it as hard as she had ever fought in her life. The Sand Siblings needed the Konohagakure genin for help. The dossier had been read to them, a meeting had been formed and Hinata had been pulled aside with three others, her cousin included. She had never felt more important in her life.

She was finally needed for a mission! Before it was mostly as backup or simply to fill up her resume, maybe at rare times to make the Hyuga look good. But after her latest developments since Gaara helped her…

Hinata narrowed her eyes and increased her pace.

_Gaara, we are coming._

_I'm coming._

_You're going to be fine._

_I will protect my precious ones…always._

XXXXXX

Gaara peered at the large man once more, feeling his sneer become more prominent and nearly cracking his sand armor. This man was certainly cocky and foolish. His outfit was certainly bizarre with the large breastplate shaped like a white tiger, only with a shimmering emerald on the forehead and what would have been ruby eyes. How strange…and pathetic.

"You won't get past me, Sabaku no Gaara. Fight me, now!"

Gaara eyed the man's weapon. He had begun swinging the large spiked mace on the end of a strong steel-like metal chain attached to a tall staff as large as the cocky man.

"Very well. So be it. But first, your name?"

The man frowned then smirked in amusement. "Suiko."

Gaara uncrossed his arms and raised his right hand, beginning to clench it tightly. "Thank you. Now I can remember your name when I smell your blood in my sand if your particular scent happens to emerge above the countless others."

The blood drained from the man's face slightly, his large eyes watching the grains of sand swirl around Gaara…

XXXXXX

Neji stood, his body relaxed and hands flat against his side. His pale lids were closed, his mind elsewhere and his lips thinned out. The lapels of his headwear snapped in the wind, which soon became infested by a swarm of beetles.

"Did you find them then?"

Neji snapped his head up and flashed open his eyes. "Byakugan!"

_I see now…everything is clear. Ah, the older blonde sibling is fighting an older woman. And there, right there, the puppeteer sibling fighting what looks to be a boy with some sort of sword. An odd sword too…_

Neji's vision retracted to a smaller range, the veins retracting ever so slightly. He moved a sandaled foot before turning his head to his left and letting his mouth open slightly.

"Hinata…"

XXXXXXX

"Byakugan!"

Hinata felt her legs burn, her sandals rubbing the padding of her feet and her ankles wanting to give out. She pumped her arms and legs quicker. She had to keep going and keep up with Shino's beetles or she'd fall behind…like she used to.

_Not anymore. Self-confidence!_

_Remember your nindo, Hinata!_

_You can do this!_

Hinata looked up to the swarm above her and nodded.

"All r-right, so t-that direction t-then. Thank y-you, Shino."

Hinata dropped her head back down and closed her eyes, building concentration and letting the chakra flow to her eyes.

"Byakugan!"

_W-where is it? Ok, I see it. A little closer, concentrate and focus. There, I feel it and can see it. What is it? Two shinobi, one clearly younger and the other, obviously, an older shinobi. A man with bursting chakra and the other has a strange chakra, almost like two inside. _

Hinata felt her self come to an abrupt halt and placed a hand on her mouth. The throbbing veins retracted quickly, nearly dissolving under the wet pieces of jet-black hair that had become loose from her loosely pinned up chignon. She knew that chakra, it was something familiar to Naruto's when she was around him and had the Byakugan activated.

"Um. U-um, I h-have located Gaara-san…"

After repeating her information to Shino's beetles, she clasped her hands together and rested her eyes. She could feel eyes upon her, notably her cousin's. Hinata had a singular ability some of the Hyuga had of noticing when other Byakugan eyes were upon them. Neji-nii-san's were upon her now, watching her rather intently.

_Forgive me, brother._

XXXXXX

"Catch this, demon!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes, watching as this Seiko spun his mace in circles by his side and let his mace fly at a deadly speed towards Gaara's face.

_Childish._

Gaara twitched, letting his mind and thoughts connect to the sand. The sand had become an extension of his mind, his body, even his soul if he could even say that. There, he felt the command latch onto the chakra in the sand.

The sand quickly formed into a shield in front of his face, the mace embedded into it.

_Even had I not commanded the sand, Shukaku would have reacted to the alert of a threat._

Gaara felt his body almost tremble as his mind wandered.

_Yashamaru, why can't I bleed like others? What is pain? The sand always forms. He had spoken, his eyes wide and fearful, the blade in his hand._

Not now.

"Not bad, Sabaku no Gaara."

Gaara felt the mace snap back to the man, a chuckle erupting from the man that nearly vibrated the earth.

"So, ultimate weapon of Suna, how much chakra is built up in that sand you use?

Gaara peered at the man once more.

"You would like to test that out, would you? I promise you a good one,"Gaara spoke deeply with his arms extending. "However…it'll be in exchange for your life."

Sand rumbled and burst from the earth, surrounding the man in a circle. Before this Suiko could react, the sand wrapped around him in a tight hug that became merciless and left Gaara with a still expression. His face remained blank, still as the surface of an oasis, despite the ripples in his mind of Shukaku trying to pry into his psyche.

"Your gang would dare to challenge me? To take her from me?"

Gaara paused then clenched his fists tightly, the knuckles turning whiter than his own normally pale skin.

"Sand Coffin!"

Gaara took a breath and exhaled. There was now one down. He needed to get to Matsuri, but all he could think of was…Hinata.

_Never…_

_Never Hinata…_

_They will not hurt Matsuri or you…_

Gaara closed his eyes slowly.

_Blood and lilies…_

**That's right. Our blood for us…not theirs.**

_No, not ours. Not mine. I want something…different. Something I know little about…but something Naruto has given me help in understanding._

**Fool, give in to me. Give into the darkness, unlock me.**

"Haha! Not bad there. I've not been to the ocean in some time but now I know what a sand bath is. Ha!"

Gaara opened his eyes, feeling an old rage bubble up. "Impossible!"

The man burst had burst from the sand, his large bicep muscles expanding and the muscles nearly bursting from the skin. He dusted off the sand grains and kept chuckling.

"You, the sand's chakra…"Gaara felt himself still somberly speaking, refraining from letting a surprised expression cover his face.

Suiko placed his feet shoulder width apart.

"Yes, exactly Sabaku no Gaara. The armor sucks up chakra. For one rumored to be so…well inhuman and blank…you look shocked."

Gaara let his face relax and simply watched the ruby eyes of the tiger breastplate flash, his sand chakra's blue energy entering the fierce jaws.

XXXXXXX

Hinata plastered her back against a tree and rested her head, closing her eyes. She took quick breaths before turning her head to the side, her bangs lightly swinging into her lavender eyes.

_Almost…almost._

Beetles swarmed near her before buzzing off in a U-turn style towards the left side of the forest.

Hinata closed her eyes, taking in the information.

_Good luck, Naruto and Rock Lee…_

_Please…_

_Please…help Gaara-kun._

XXXXXX

Matsuri felt a tear drip down her face, feeling her arms strain against the basket she had been placed in. She fought the headache throbbing against her temples and kept her eyes open. Even though she bobbed along like a cork as the enemy bounded away from the fight, she watched her sensei.

_Gaara-sensei…_

XXXXXX

"You certainly refuse to unleash Shukaku, even now."

Suiko spun his mace, keeping his eyes on Sabaku no Gaara. The flaming red hair of the demon looked unnaturally wild, sand grains falling from it and lingering on his clothing. How terrible to have sand cover oneself all the time. Suiko was also tired of the boy's piercing eyes…there was something off about them. The way they kept flashing…and that voice. He spoke everything in a dead, flat tone. No wonder he was considered a monster…

"If your chakra isn't built up…well, your sand isn't a bother to me."

He threw the mace hard, watching angrily as the boy caught in a fist of sand. Now Suiko was becoming a little irritated.

"Its futile! I am draining your chakra, as we speak. Your chakra…it's amazing. We can do this all day…but-"

Suiko watched in blatant awe as a thin stream of sand emerged from the boy's gourd, a barely contained smirk on his milky white face.

Suiko's face fell. "What? What is this? You set the sand in that gourd aside?"

Suiko watched Sabaku no Gaara's head tilt to the side, his eyes flat with a small glint and that dead voice rumble in gravelly tone from his throat.

"Yes."

Suiko kept his dark eyes on the boy's green ones, even as he rose higher in the air under a rumbling cylinder of sand. He even kept his eyes on him when the sand wrapped around his mace, forming the same sand fist and whipping him around in large circle…and when he fell to the ground into darkness.

XXXXXX

Hoki stood from afar and watched the scene with deep interest and boredom at once. His droopy eyes took in the scene. He knew what the outcome would be, but this display was still magnanimous.

"Humph. He certainly isn't called the ultimate weapon for nothing."

"Ultimate weapon?"

Ah. The weak girl had awoken. This was becoming more beautiful by the second. Hoki gleamed, more pleased than ever in his life.

"Ah, you don't know do you or maybe you didn't listen to rumors. Your teacher is the Ultimate Weapon of Suna. To be more to the point, he is a monster. Didn't they warn you about monsters, girl?"

XXXXXX

Neji glared at Hinata then sighed.

"Hinata-sama, this is a critical mission. You cannot be risking your life so foolishly. You have proven your worth many times. There isn't need to do so now."

Hinata tapped her fingers and kept her eyes to the side, eyes which seemed to gleam on the surface. Were her eyes wet? He would look into it. This forest seemed to be full of deadly poisons and creatures. He would speak to Sakura-

Neji snapped his head at the same time as Hinata.

_Odd. The chakra from the enemy had spiked and formed strangely._

_No. This couldn't be._

_Shikamaru was wrong, for once. We all were._

"Byakugan!"Both echoed.

Hinata spoke first, in a soft whisper. "Neji-nii-san, it's not a-"

"I know! Its not a barrier! I know!" Neji snapped.

"It's a…it's a water vein. They're forming a water vein. The lines connect to make a water vein under…Gaara-san."

"It was a purposeful trap…"Neji murmured once more to him self.

Silence.

Neji slowly turned his head; his veins retracting on the temples so his lily-white eyes could focus on his cousin's pale face. Her eyes held a look of pure horror, her hands trembling, and sweat running down her temples.

Before he could place a light hand on her should or ask any question, Hinata placed her hands on her cheeks and let out a gasp.

"No!"

Hinata soon was sprinting ahead of him; her hair pins on the grass below him. Neji could only race after her, letting his scrambled mind stay focused.

XXXXXX

**Danger! Let me out now! NOW!**

_What do you speak of? You've lied before…_

**Oh, it was easy to do. But now is not a lie, boy!**

_Leave me be! It is not a right time…what is this?_

Gaara felt a strange sensation rumble in the ground. He couldn't even react, couldn't make any sort of escape or hand symbols. Nothing could counter the roar of water rushing toward him, wave after wave soaking him and pushing him further off the sand tower he had created. He let out a surprised gasp as a sharp wave slapped him in the face, upper cutting him off the security of the tower's platform. Gaara felt his feet touch air and his stomach roll, the sight of the tower becoming faint and fighting with the blotchy circles of blackness threatening his vision.

His body felt strange, heavy, different then it happened. It finally connected with his mind, even as his body felt weaker and lighter…

He had fallen.

He was still falling, even now.

_Must have been a strategy. My sand…the water has affected so much of it. Feel so heavy…_

Gaara heard shouts, at least the shrieks sounded like shouts. He deciphered one of them, one he could easily pick out.

_Hinata…are you here?_

_Are you with me now?_

_Pink full lips, formed like a cupid's bow. A smile turned to him and warm lavender eyes. Small, pale hands holding a lily, just for him._

_Hinata…_

Gaara's eyes flashed open before he hit the ground.

"Hinata!"

XXXXXX

"Gaara!" Temari shrieked, both her hands swinging her large fan in her face as she fought the ruthless bitch in front of her.

"Gaara!"Kankuro burst out, his eyes up behind the tree he was against while he and Kiba figured out a battle plan.

But none of their screams compared to Hinata's, her legs barely keeping up with her as she nearly stumbled. Her eyes remained up in the sky, watching the soaked and darkening figure of Gaara fall to the ground.

"Gaara-san! No!"

XXXXXX

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait, but I was able to finally write this chapter after watching the anime to be specific about certain details. I also read over my story to remain consistent and not go down the dreaded path of WAY TOO OOC. I couldn't remember the game Shikamaru played so thank you to Failure-Chan for informing me! This chapter is certainly all about action and suspense. I hope I did well, especially on catching grammar etc. I wanted to focus on Hinata and Gaara the most during this arc. Some characters appear and have importance but the two main character's reactions, whats happening to them, and the consequences are most important. Read and review.**


	14. Weapon Part 7: I Won't Show Mercy On You

Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Weapon Part 7: I Won't Show Mercy On You Now

_Blackness, that's all I can see. My body feels heavy, as if arms of steel are holding me down. Did I fall through the earth? I can't move, but I can feel my arms and legs. My heart beats. My mind, I feel so exhausted. Unearthly._

Gaara tried to open his eyes, the dark lids twitching.

_The yelling, all the screams I heard. Whose were they? Wait, now I remember._

"Hinata…"

_Hinata, where are you? You can't be so close…don't be._

"Gaara, you need to relax. I am on top of this. Stay still."

_Odd energy. I feel my stamina returning. I am being healed. Check my vision again. Try once more._

Gaara's eyelids flickered open, his eyesight settling on a female figure hunched over him. His vision wavered between black splotches to a nearly grainy image, as if he were standing in the middle of a dust storm with sand disrupting his sight. Black hair…he saw bluish black hair.

"Hinata…I can't…ugh…"

"Gaara, you mustn't move. It's ok. It's me Sakura. Relax your body or I cannot heal you. Your chakra is incredibly low. The water damaged your sand," a low female voice spoke slowly.

Gaara managed to open his eyes completely, the black splotches disappearing eventually. The female was indeed Sakura, her pink hair spiking up and tangled all over. Her green eyes were focused intently on her hands, the healing chakra seeping into his left arm.

With a grunt, he pushed his upper body up and half sat up. His clothes were soaked with water, his pants and long lapels of his tunic dripping onto the sand he conveniently had landed on. He would have slanted an eyebrow at the irony but felt the flimsiness of his body. Gaara could make out the rumbling sounds of what he assumed to be a fight going on in front of him and swiveled his head to narrow his vision at the outlines of a blonde in orange and a thin raven haired boy in green fighting the bastard with the mace.

_Naruto…_

"Ah, how ironic that he lands on sand. Your little friends fight for you huh? I didn't see that you had any in the dossier. Haha!"

**Get up, young Gaara. This man, this fool, deserves to let your sand taste his blood. Give it to me!**

Gaara grunted in pain, the headache returning in his left temple and growing stronger. He rubbed his palm over it, feeling the etchings of the tattoo he had carved in with his sand as a young boy. No, he mustn't let the bastard win. This bastard could never win. He rose a limp hand and began to release the chakra into the sand below him. The sand rose from the ground then drifted back onto the earth below him.

"Gaara!"Naruto shouted from nearby, jumping back from Suiko.

"Ha! You don't have any sand left to use. Bring out the Shukaku! I suppose the fight has left you to save that weak child. Maybe Hoki was right in suggesting we go after the other one he suggested..."

Gaara stiffened and felt his body shake, before shakily unfolding from the ground and ignoring Sakura's pleas. He moved forward, feeling the rage flow through his veins…

XXXXXX

"Ha! You don't have any sand left to use. Bring out the Shukaku! I suppose the fight has left you to save that weak child. Maybe Hoki was right in suggesting we go after the other one he suggested..."

Suiko whispered the last part, almost to himself before the feeling of a burning frost hit the skin of his face and nearly through his armor. Something felt amiss, something felt terribly wrong and dark.

It wasn't coming from the fools who had attacked him to defend Sabaku no Gaara, then who? He turned his attention to the direction of where the cold waves came from and the pleas of the pink haired medic erupted from. What were these fools bleating about now?

His eyes opened wide and he felt his body grow weak, the blood leaving his face. It was Gaara, the sand demon. He had stumbled forward, correcting himself, then rose his body upright to slowly move toward him like a wolf about to circle a lamb. Suiko felt something he had not felt in a long time, if ever. He felt fear, fear he had not ever felt in his long life.

Gaara's eyes were cold, the greenish blue now a sharp emerald surrounded by the haunting black color that circled his eyes. The angry red tattoo seemed to become the dark color of blood, blood that Suiko might be oozing out if he wasn't careful. The demon began to raise his arm upright, his small fist slowly closing tightly.

"You have nothing, no weapon, nothing!"Suiko shouted anxiously, the fear nearly closing his throat. His smug ego couldn't contain the fear now.

Then it happened.

The boy growled and punched his own face, on the right side of his face. Suiko gasped while the others near Gaara sucked in breaths of shock. Gaara's face did not even register pain or any reaction Suiko could decipher. The sharp eyes remained the same.

This Gaara did not even blink.

He did not blink an eyelash. Nothing. Nothing at all!

Then the sand crumbled from below his eye, the brown specks cracking and falling from his face like pieces from a jigsaw puzzle. There wasn't blood underneath, no signs of a wound from the fierce punch he had delivered to his OWN face.

"This is my weapon!"

Suiko barely registered the dark rumble of the boy's voice before a spear was formed from the boy's sand armor and thrown into his belly, cracking his armor and piercing flesh. He felt the spear pass through his organs and pierce through his back. The weapon felt like a light kiss, the pain quick before radiating through his stomach. He knew he was hemorrhaging when he fell on the ground, his knees hitting the grass.

His wavering vision focused on the demon as he slowly walked over to him before standing, legs apart and arms crossed. His hands gripped his arms and his body trembled.

_My body…I am dying. What is he going to do? Oh gods, he is bending down to me…oh gods._

Sabaku no Gaara, the vessel of Shukaku, bent down on one knee and met Suiko's eyes. They were nearly eye level, piercing green eyes meeting dying grey ones. The boy closed his eyes tightly, a tick in his jaw and his temples pulsing before relaxing and slowly opening the dark lids. His eyes became blank dead slates once more and his body loose.

He reached an arm forward, one finger extended to Suiko's mouth where blood trickled.

Suiko watched in horror as the boy dipped a finger into the blood trailing down Suiko's chin and willed grains of sand to swirl through it before returning into his large gourd. But not before smelling it, his nostrils flaring and his body stilling. Suiko could have sworn it was as if the boy was waiting for some sort of approval…

"Your leader will not have her. Your blood pleases us."

Suiko frowned then felt life leave him, not able to understand the boy's last sentence and never having the chance to ever.

XXXXXXX

"Gaara!"

Sakura watched in near horror when Gaara had dipped his finger in the blood of the large enemy before snapping his head up and unfolding his body quickly.

"Matsuri…"He whispered out loud before looking at an object he brought forth from his sash then returned after a moment of silence.

He moved forward, barely hearing Naruto's shouts about going with him before both bounded off.

Sakura fell to the ground, barely caught in time by an exhausted Rock Lee. She looked at the ground, trying to focus on anything but the images of what just happened.

_Think of flowers, training, Sasuke…well scratch that. Think of being in the hospital helping others, being in the fields or shopping with Ino and Hinata with Hinata's intense bodyguard close by._

Sakura froze then turned her body, looking back into the forest.

_Oh gods, Hinata. He said her name when he was barely coherent and weak. He thought I was Hinata above him. Oh no, no, no, NO! Not good, Sakura. This shinobi with the strange armor must have goaded Gaara about her, that's the only conclusion I can deduce. This gang must be thinking of kidnapping her if he fails with his student. _

Sakura frowned to herself and placed her hand under her chin.

_But why go after Hinata for? How do they know about Hinata? Hyugas are a renowned clan among the nations for their kekkei genkai. That would make sense politically. Then…Gaara must have mentioned her or something. Why would he mention her? Why would they kidnap her to get to him? They mentioned capturing precious people close to him each day if...oh no. That could only mean one thing…_

Sakura turned her head to Rock Lee and placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing tightly and meeting his dark eyes.

"We gotta go, Lee. We need to meet up with our guys before the scouting team get to Naruto and Gaara. Quick!"

Lee nodded, his bandaged arms cradling around Sakura and lightly swooping her into his arms. She barely let out a squeak before slanting an eyebrow at him and frowning.

"You know I can walk right? This is serious, Lee!"

Lee smiled. "Yes, it is Sakura-chan but anything to rarely assist such a youthful and spirited lady is always much desired! Lets go!"

Sakura rolled his eyes at his wink and slapped his back, urging them forward after Gaara and Naruto.

_Stupid Master Guy. _

_Hinata, please don't get there before all of us._

XXXXXXX

"There! I sense a shinobi carrying a child!" Hinata shouted tightly, her head turning towards Shikamaru.

Neji nodded to him in agreement before taking his spot near Hinata on the high tree branch above the ground.

Shikamaru looked over at the rest of the team, noticing the roughed up and dirty Sand Siblings had joined their party.

"Where is Gaara?"Both siblings yelled, anxiety and anger wrapped in their voices.

"The enemy is moving forward quickly, not too far ahead with Gaara's student. Gaara is no doubt following them. I sensed his chakra,"Neji replied dryly.

Temari swung her fan behind her and shared a long look with Shikamaru before he sighed and looked over his team slowly.

"We move forward then."

XXXXXX

Hoki bounded into the dead end of the sandy valley, his eyes scrutinizing the area before he chuckled to himself. He had to give himself credit. He did not expect it to go so well and this perfectly. He turned slowly as he heard the slow, weak footsteps of the only person who would follow him this far.

"This is as far as you go. Release Matsuri…"

Hoki smirked smugly. He had lead the young Gaara exactly where he wanted him. It did not matter that the rest of his team was dead. Only the final objective mattered to him. Priceless.

Hoki looked over Sabaku no Gaara, taking in his weakened and dusty appearance. He noted the drying tunic, the crack along his cheek, and the johyo he had briefly looked at before returning into his soaked sash. How…boring and sentimental. Hoki knew the johyo belonged to this girl, this Matsuri, and it puzzled him briefly. _Hmmm…is this item of some precious worth to this little bloodthirsty creature…._

"You look terrible. Am I really so cornered? Maybe you're the one cornered, little demon."

If the boy's pallor could become more ashen, then it did at the moment as his eyes flickered and his mouth moved silently.

"What?"

XXXXXX

"Byakugan!"

_T-there, there. I s-see him a-and the enemy c-carrying his student. Gaara-san, your c-chakra is so low. I-I will g-get there i-in time!_

Hinata came to a sudden halt, her sandals digging into the old wood of the branch she stood on. Pieces of wood fell from under her and nearly splintered, piercing her sandals. She felt Neji behind her, touching her arm that was braced against the trunk of the tree.

"What does she see? Spit it out?"Temari bellowed from nearby, hoisting her fan on her back and rubbing dirt from her pink face.

"Final enemy is cornered in a dead end valley. Gaara is with him! The student is also there. She seems unconscious. Naruto isn't far!"

Hinata felt her voice waver at first but forced strength into her soft tone. Neji's eyes flickered over her, forcing her to meet his own.

"Hinata…"

"Neji-nii-san, we must help them."Hinata whispered in a tight voice then looked over at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded again and unfolded his his steepled hands, raising his crouched body from below the tree.

"Lets move forward! Sakura and Lee shouldn't be far behind."

Hinata felt her heart race, every step and jump a foot closer to Gaara and Naruto. She felt her eyes flicker and another pair of Hyuga eyes on her back drilling holes but she shrugged them off…barely. Right now, the team had a mission. Provide backup in whatever capacity.

She would not fail this mission.

_I won't b-be a f-failure. Self-confidence! Gaara, we a-are all coming!_

_Gaara-san, I'm c-coming._

_G-gaara, can you hear me? _

_I a-am so close…I w-will help you a-as you did f-for me._

_Almost there._

XXXXXX

**A/N: This is much belated and a bit short. I think the grammar and spelling as well as consistency are fine. Consistency is important! What will happen next? If you've seen the anime, specifically this arc, surprises are in store if you have. Read and review. Stay with me on this journey...its going to deviate greatly in most ways from the manga and anime. This story will hit its M rating with Gaara and Hinata moving into their teenage years. **


	15. Weapon Part 8: I Never Wanted You To See

Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Weapon Part 8: I Never Wanted You To See

"You are weak. I can see it. You cannot dodge forever."

Gaara grunted, the muscles spasming in his thighs, as he once again leapt from the attacks from Hoki's weapons that seemed to be advancing quicker each time. Gaara felt a spasm in his right leg and dropped on one knee for barely a second before he felt a sharp pain across his left arm. His right hand covered his shoulder, the blood dripping between his fingers. He barely registered it for a mere second before he snapped his narrowed eyes up at Hoki, his chin tilted up.

_I will never show weakness._

_I will never show pain._

_I will never retreat._

"Ah, you bleed. Interesting. Your sand armor has failed you. Release Shukaku and make it easier. You may get your feeble student back."

Gaara attempted to stand up, even as his muscles started to seize up and his arm pouring blood in rivers. This Hoki had done more damage than he first assessed. This would be aggravating, considering his chakra was nearly gone. He only had one move left, one card left up his sleeve. He just needed to concentrate.

"Gaara!"

Gaara snapped his head to the side and lifted the drying bangs from his eyes. His tired eyes widened more and more.

_No, it can't be._

XXXXXX

"Naruto has joined the fight! Gaara is weak, the chakra barely registering. We must make a move soon, Shikamaru."Neji yelled down from the trees, the veins throbbing along his pale temples.

Neji felt the light landing of feet beside his on the tree branch and a soft body next to his own lanky one. He glanced over at Hinata and tightened his jaw, the teeth grinding together. She looked sickly and pale, paler than normal. The pink from her cheeks and lips were reduced to a nearly ashen color. At the moment she placed a hand on Neji's arm, he felt her trembling and her uneven breathing.

"You are not well, Hinata-sama."Neji whispered under his breath.

Hinata tried to smile gently. "Don't w-worry about me, Neji-nii-san."

Her nails then dug into his skin and her eyes focused intently on him.

Her voice lowered then, surprising even Neji. "We m-must focus on the mission."

"You mean Gaara, do you not?"

Hinata lowered her lids, the lashes brushing her cheekbones before she bit her chapped lip and dipped her head away. Her hand fell away from his arm and touched her chest.

"Neji! What's going on? How much further?"

Temari.

Neji moved his eys from Hinata and cocked his head past her to look down at the others. Everyone was relying on Hinata and himself but it seemed Hinata had…compromised herself.

"Not much further. I estimate 10 minutes. We must move quickly."

Shikamaru moved his head and swiped his nose with a dirty finger then nodded.

"Well, lets press on. Be on your toes and stay aware."

Neji patted his pouch, checked Hinata's arm where her sleeve had torn and moved to leap.

"Hinata, compose yourself. We will talk later."

Hinata lifted her wide eyes at him, emotions ranging from fear to anxiety then ending with sadness. Neji almost felt pity for Hinata but it would be for the best, both for her and the Hyuga.

"Wait! Hinata cannot go!"

Everyone turned and answered with the same response.

"What?"

XXXXXX

_Naruto, you fool. You followed me, but I knew you would. _

_You are my…friend. You and I have had the same emotions, the same hardships, and pain. We have felt that anger, that loneliness, but you chose a different path to battle it. Only you know me…deep inside._

Gaara sat against the crumbling wall of the mountain, watching Naruto dodge and try to land energetic hits on Hoki to no avail. This was hopeless…but his card was still up his sleeve. He just needed to wait a little longer.

Naruto paused and took a heavy breath. Naruto sneered at Hoki then turned his deep blue eyes on Gaara.

This was it, or so Gaara thought.

Hoki made his move, a deathblow towards Naruto that he wouldn't see coming. It looked like the card would be used now.

Gaara knelt on the dirt, placing his palms down and letting the last of his chakra bleed out through the soil. He felt the connection, the last he could give. He knew it was deadly, that death could result from this last move.

_I cannot let a precious person be hurt._

_Naruto, I will not let you be hurt._

_You are my friend._

Gaara yelled out, feeling the last burst rumble out and the sand swirl through the air around Naruto. Gaara fell back, his slanted eyes watching with relief as the sand formed a hard circular wall of defense around Naruto. He saw the attack slam into the sand and the scream of anger from Hoki. The sand gently floated into the ground, Naruto untouched but dazed. Deep blue eyes pierced his bloodshot green ones again.

"Gaara!"

A dark laugh followed Naruto's high shout.

"It seems you have used your last ounces of chakra protecting this annoying boy. Why would you do such a thing? Why protect another person? Why?" Hoki shouted the last part in exasperation.

Gaara moved forward slowly, crawling on torn knees and dirty hands toward Naruto. The sand should feel calming, but at the moment it felt like a grave. He had nothing left.

_Hinata, would you think me brave?_

_Would you find me at least a little compassionate?_

_Would you care that I care?_

_I would care…I do care…if._

Gaara's thoughts were distracted and sharply brought back to reality, reality of his possible death and the whirring of some sort of contraption around him. He sat up and focused his mind, listening for any possible weapons nearby or anything Hoki may have sent at him.

"Why do you protect others? It won't matter now. I will make Shukaku come out by force. It looks like for all your supposed brilliance you missed analyzing your enemies better."

Gaara felt the whir of screeching metal and the darkness surround him immediately. A cage, he was in some sort of metal cage resembling a ball. He should have thought about the enemy better, analyzed their strategy quicker after the water veins.

"Shukaku will come out. Sometimes a little pain does wonders but you should know that. Enjoy your own pain, Shukaku."

It was then that Gaara felt the pain in his bones, his blood, and his mind. It was a pain unimaginable to his body and soul. It was also then that he felt Shukaku ripping into his skull, shrieking with him but he did not know if it was in joy or anger.

**Gaara…the gate…**

_You will not come out…_

**You will die if I do not. Tsk tsk, we cannot have that.**

_I will not have you take over…not after so long._

"Gaara! Gaara! Let him out! Gaara, can you hear me?"

Gaara heard the loud clanging of fists against metal, the sound ripping through his eardrums. He also felt his body change, his vision changing and his grunts of pain become deeper.

**Ahhh…this feels perfect.**

_No…it is what they want. The gate…_

**Has been broken.**

XXXXXX

"What? Why can't I go?"Hinata shouted, feeling fury rumble through her and a tingle of terror. Something was going on here.

Sakura looked around the group of confused shinobi before huffing and grabbing Hinata by the shoulders to drag her away from them. Her green eyes closed then opened after she took a shaky breath. Sakura swept a hand through her pink hair, a hand Hinata saw was shaking.

"You're n-not telling m-me something."

Hinata bit her lip and waited for Sakura to answer.

"Ugh, Hinata, I hate that look you give me sometimes. Hyuga always seem to look right through you, but you're the worst. One cannot help but give in to your sad eyes," Sakura huffed.

Silence.

"Okay, listen…let Neji or Ino stay with you. I don't think its best for you to come with us as backup to help Gaara. Its really for the best…for you."

Hinata felt the blood rush quicker and her hands become fists.

"Everyone f-feels t-they know w-whats best f-f-f-for me!"

Sakura bit her own lip and sighed. "Hinata, its not like that. You don't understand…"

"Sakura-san is right. It is for the best. Ino will stay with you as she is wounded."Neji's voice rang out from the side.

Hinata dropped onto the ground, her hands holding her up as she fought to keep angry tears away.

"O-okay."

"As your guardian, for your health it is better. Sakura, grab Ino and have her stay with Hinata. The rest of us will continue."

Sakura looked from Hinata to Neji's stern look then felt her face melt into sorrow.

"All right."

Sakura turned and began walking away but not before a last look back to Neji hovering over Hinata like a stern father over a disobedient daughter.

_I am so sorry, Hinata._

_Forgive me._

XXXXXX

"Ugh, this is terrible. I get left behind. I feel like such a loser…I didn't even help anyone. I just got in the way."

Hinata held her knees tightly, her head against the tree and listened to Ino's mumbled moans. She knew all too well those feelings of never feeling like she contributed and like a loser. She was a loser, who was she kidding.

_I got left behind._

_I will not be able to complete my mission._

_I will not be able to help Gaara-san._

Hinata scrunched her nose and wiped her face with her ragged sleeve. Her thin eyebrows knitted together and she looked off to where everyone had sprinted.

_I will not fail…_

Just then the earth rumbled and a loud roar rang out over the forest.

Ino and Hinata jumped up and yelped in surprise. Hinata felt Ino slink right towards her side. She was shaking almost as bad as herself.

"What was that? Was that an animal? Oh wow."

Hinata turned toward Ino, her eyes opening and the veins throbbing along her temples. All ready Hinata felt the regret wash over her before she moved, quicker than Ino would even react to.

"I a-am sorry, Ino-chan."

Ino turned to her slowly, her diamond face scrunched up in confusion. Hinata struck quick, her palm hitting Ino in the chest a few times before she slid to the ground. Hinata check her pulse and moved her under some foliage. Hinata noted she looked like a sleeping princess from one of her fairytales her handmaid read to her as little girl.

Hinata sighed then twisted her hair into a high knot, her face frozen into grim determination. She broke into a dead run after the rest of her teammates. She would be there in less than 3 minutes at the speed she was going on.

_I am so sorry, Ino-chan._

_I hope you understand._

_I hope everyone understands._

_Gaara-san, I hope I am not too late._

XXXXXX

_I feel eyes upon me, many sets of eyes. Shukaku, you feel them as well. We are being watched. This cage has disappeared. Do you feel it?_

**We are free. Blood, I desire it.**

_Hoki is gone, I see another being, a pale albino being. How dull._

**The gate will be broken. You will sleep again. No more pain, no more suppressing me, no more wondering if she will take you as you are. Why would she accept you? We are monsters.**

_No, never. I will drag you into that gate. You will never know her, never harm her. No one will, not even me._

**Hehehe. Brave Gaara. Alas, this man is annoying. More so than the other one, the dead Hoki. Let me taste his blood.**

_My eyes, they open. Temari, Kankuro, Naruto. Everyone is here. I felt them. I didn't want this, not like this._

"The Ultimate Weapon, that is what I am! You are nothing!"

**He speaks again. Your precious Naruto is alive, scratched and bleeding but alive. The pink haired one is mending him. I am angry after our last fight. I want his blood….I miss blood.**

"My head…"Gaara moaned, his voice nearly unrecognizable to himself. His hand ran over the soft fur of Shukaku's ear and along his face. The ripping pain travelled across his body, what was human and what was transformed.

_Blood…I crave blood again. I never wanted them to see me._

"Gaara-san!

Gaara opened his eyes and turned his head over to the high female voice calling his name.

_White eyes…._

XXXXXX

"Gaara-san!"

Hinata's feet skidded along the sandy earth, her shaky body between the rest of her teammates and Gaara. Her mouth dropped open and her hands crossed over her chest.

_Gaara-san…what has happened to you?_

Hinata felt her heart thud in her chest and in her ears. Her eyes connected with his unmatched ones. White met with green and black…confusion meeting fear.

_He holds the One Tailed Beast…Father always held the secrets of Jinchuriki from me. _

Hinata squinted and felt her hand move up to her lips. Her feet moved forward of their own accord toward the changing Gaara, her shaking hand raising up.

_He is afraid…_

XXXXXX

"Hinata! What is she doing?"Temari exploded, grabbing her fan.

"I got this!"Naruto shouted before popping off the earth and quickly landing on his butt. He rubbed his head and coughed loudly.

"You don't got this, Naruto."Sakura replied dryly before wiping his forehead and turning her attention to the scene before her.

All eyes were on Hinata and Gaara. Sakura noted the intensity of the Sand Siblings and Neji the most. They wanted to intervene, especially Neji. Neji was Hinata's guardian so that made sense…but it seemed Hinata's health mattered to the Sand Siblings as well. Interesting.

"Temari, this is not good."

Temari bit her lip until blood trickled and swatted Kankuro. "I know that. If Gaara transforms completely, we will lose him. We can't lose him! Not now!"

Kankuro put an arm on Temari and squeezed it. "Wait! Temari look!"

Temari dug her nails into her fan and gasped. "No…no way."

XXXXXX

"Gaara-san…can you hear me?"

_Hinata…I hear your gentle voice. Is that you? I see your milky skin, your hands. You are so close. I smell lavender…_

**She is close. She comes to you like a lamb to slaughter. Her blood will be worth it. Innocent blood always appealed to us, especially one as innocent as her. Exquisite.**

_No, never. She is precious to me…_

"Gaara, its Hinata. Can you hear me? I am here with you…its just us right now."

Gaara quickly dug a palm over Shukaku's beastly side and turned to loo over at Hinata. Her eyes were brimming with emotion, nearly spilling with tears. Her weak body looked as if it might fall but she still moved slowly toward him, arms extended. She looked like a lost lover, a lover desiring to hold her mate.

"No…not like this…"

The rumbling voice of the albino cackled. "Ah, this is the one. She is precious to you. This is why you would not release Shukaku. You fear her seeing you as you really are: a monster."

Gaara turned to snarl at the ghostly man but felt Hinata's soft hand almost on his own. His normal eye connected with her. She had never stopped moving and her eyes had never left his body.

"Gaara-san, fight it. You are no monster…you are…y-you are.."

_Yes, what am I?_

_Killer._

_Monster._

_Atrocity._

"Y-you are m-my friend."

XXXXXX

Kankuro couldn't explain what happened next but then no one really could. He could only remember Gaara, the holder of One Tailed Shukaku, slowly compress his beast back inside his body. The whole time he never let his eyes leave Hinata's own. She never flinched, never ran, and never let a blink of fear cross her face. He only remembered the sounds after. The push of Hinata to the ground by Temari when the ghostly albino attacked Gaara with a roaring howl, the sickening sound of Gaar's sand spear sliding into the pale man's gut, and the thud of Gaara onto the ground.

He couldn't find the words for the magnificent spear Gaara had made, some spear from Shukaku's own being both frightening and beautiful. He knew one word: dangerous. The ghostly man was dead and Gaara had passed out soon after falling to the ground. Pinkie had sprinted over to Gaara, nearly sliding on the ground as she whipped out her medical supplies. Naruto was right beside Gaara with a winded Temari panting not too far away.

Kankuro walked casually over to Hinata, who was being held closely by Neji. Neji ran his hand through Hinata's hair, whispering words of reassurance and blessings. Kankuro had never seen Neji so on edge and shaken up. Kankuro looked over at Hinata, eyes scanning over her.

_So this pale, tiny little thing actually talked Gaara down from transforming and bloodlust._

_She tamed the beast inside._

Kankuro then remembered some of Gaara's words to him, before they even had students. Words right now of great meaning that he had never thought too deeply about.

"_Kankuro?"_

"_Yeah, Gaara? What is it?"_

_"I want to work hard and become an existence acknowledged by other people. I thought that looking at Naruto Uzumaki and…another as well. Ties with other people…for me until now, that was just hate and murderous intent. However, there is something I've understood a little about what the ties he goes so far for and talks about. Suffering, sorrow, and happiness can be shared with someone."_

"_Oh…"_

Kankuro looked down at Hinata again before mumbling to himself.

"It looks like you found someone at last to share those feelings with, huh Gaara?"

Kankuro looked over to Temari and saw her eyes pierce his. He knew she thought the same as her stormy eyes landed on Hinata.

**Author Note: This took me a long time to think over, just to get it right. I think its came out lovely, considering I am not too great at action sequences. I used a quote from Gaara to Kankuro in the anime. It was perfect and I loved it so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and review if you please!**


	16. The Recovery

Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

The Recovery

_Three days later…_

Black lashes fluttered, the long tips brushing along the rosy cheeks that were once deathly pale. Midnight hair framed the girl's oval face, the long locks purposely combed down past her shoulders and ending on top of the lush cream coverlet. Her black eyebrows scrunched together before her pink lips dropped open to take a soft breath. Pearly, white eyes opened drowsily as the girl instinctively began to raise a thin hand to her temple.

"Lady Hinata, I have prepared some relaxing herbal tea and fruits fresh from the garden. They should restore your health, my lady."

Hinata let her weak eyes survey her surroundings. The walls were soft colors of lavender, creamy whites, and etched with delicate hand painted swirls of flowers. Against the wall lay a handcrafted shamisen her mother once owned in its golden stand and near it her low table where she pressed flowers and carefully tried her hand at calligraphy. The ink stains still lingered on the sides. High above her most precious belongings in the room were the orange lanterns and fans she had painted herself for festivals. This was her room, her refuge when she could not be in her garden.

Hinata lifted her body up slowly, nodding and softly smiling at the old Hyuga woman. The woman shuffled forward, placing the wooden tray holding the delicate ivory tea set on a low stand by her. The woman bowed deeply, shuffling backward and exiting through Hinata's sliding door.

Hinata steadily lifted her body, feeling more drained by the second and ready to give up. A rough, warm hand grasped her own and helped pull her up. Her curious eyes met the concerned ones of her father.

"Father, l-let me pour y-you some t-tea."

Hiashi shook his head and held Hinata's hand firmly. "There is no need for that, Hinata. You aren't in the condition for serving me tea. You were brave for your contributions to the mission."

"Yes…I wanted t-to complete it."

"Hinata, you have made me proud but you also concern me. Your cousin has reported to me your disinclination towards your health."

Hinata wanted to duck her head at her Father's frown but bit her lip and kept her head up.

"Father, I h-had to help our allies."

Hiashi frowned deeply, rubbing his thumb over Hinata's hand before answering sternly. "This is true. Your answer is logical and important, even your selfless determination to assist your teammates is noted deeply. But, as my heir to the Hyuga main branch, you will not lightly disregard your health."

Hinata dipped her head further into her chest before Hiashi took his hand to cup her chin and lift her head up. His older and wiser eyes looked deeply into her younger ones. He blinked once before patting her hand lightly and lifting his body off her bed.

"Ko-san, you may enter. Keep watch over Lady Hinata-sama and assist her with anything she wishes."

Hinata's eyes followed her father as his tall form left her room to be replaced by Ko's lithe form that bowed to her father quickly before sitting next to her tray.

"Lady Hinata, please do not be so careless. Neji-san and I would deeply regret failing your father and losing you,"Ko spoke in his low baritone, his tan hands nearly shaking as he poured her tea and handed a small cup to her.

"Yes, Ko-san. I understand. I would never hurt my precious friends,"Hinata answered gently. Her hand patted his arm, her pale kimono sleeve nearly falling into her fruit plate. Ko lifted the sleeve and lifted the tray back to its rightful place, a frown on his golden skin.

"Neji-san is right about you. Your compassion worries me, Lady Hinata."

"Ko-san, have y-you been l-laying out i-in the sun?"Hinata asked before sipping her tea.

"Ah, you wish to joke. I'll play. I've been training and the arriving summer has been…unkind."

Hinata barely suppressed a giggle, surprising herself and Ko before a thought came to her.

_Gaara._

_I remember you now…_

_Gaara…so much fear and pain._

Hinata let her smile fall and her eyes briefly water before taking a last sip of tea and handing her empty cup to Ko. She made sure to give a soft smile to Ko so as to make sure he did not see her growing anxiety. _I hate to lie and hide…but then I hid my misery for years didn't I?_

"Ko-san, d-do y-you h-h-have news of Suna's shinobi?"Hinata asked timidly.

Ko's lips thinned before he answered. " Sabaku no Gaara is recovering in the hospital under Lady Tsunade's care and also under her apprentice. The other Sand Siblings are roaming the village or waiting in the hospital. The student that was kidnapped was recently discharged from the hospital."

Hinata lifted an eyebrow. "Y-you know s-so much."

"As your guardian and chunin of Konoha, I make it my business to know information about…visitors, Lady Hinata."

Hinata touched Ko's hand and squeezed it. "Ko-san, t-they are our allies now. Trust them."

Silence filled the room before Hinata let her thoughts roam about what little she remembered about the mission, her cup lifting to her lips occasionally. Her lips barely touched the painted rim before she froze. Gaara's student, the one who was kidnapped by the Celestials. Hinata remembered her now clearly.

_Brown eyes, riddled with fear and sorrow. How scared she must have felt watching her sensei in pain, fighting back Shukaku and battling those men. She must be terrified._

_I wonder how she is…the poor young girl. She must be a few years younger than me._

Hinata put her cup down and faced Ko with determination.

"Ko-san, Iet's go w-walk. I w-want to visit the f-flowers."

Ko paused, nodded then left the room for Hinata to change into her light spring kimono. Hinata slowly pushed the coverlet away and walked to her carved dresser. She opened it and found the hanging kimono. The bright oranges, yellows, and gold sparkled from the sunlight and warmed Hinata's heart. Yes, this would do.

As she wrapped the kimono around, slid into her sandals, grabbed her painted parasol, she looked in the mirror. She looked better than what Neji-nii-san had told her she had looked during a feverish haze yesterday. She had some color and her eyes looked less tired. She grabbed the pins atop her vanity and placed her hair in a loose half updo. Everything was reflex, all ingrained by the old traditional Hyuga women who tormented her after training.

Hinata soon joined Ko outside the Hyuga compound and placed a hand on his arm, popping open her small parasol. It was best to wear the kimono right now, or bruises would show on her skin. She nodded at Ko and they started slowly walking downtown. She didn't know how or why, but somehow deep down she knew where the student would be.

_Maybe because that's where I would be if I was sad and lonely…_

XXXXXX

Matsuri sat with her legs drawn up in the grass, her bloodshot eyes gazing absently at the waterfalls in front of her. She couldn't remember a time she had cried so much after her parents died. She knew she had done Gaara proud when she used the johyo to try and protect her sensei. Temari had said so, in her own blunt way. So why didn't she feel it deep down.

"This sucks…I am such a loser."

Matsuri looked at the grass and the lone flowers around her. She had come here after being discharged from the hospital. She had wandered through the village until finding this place. It looked…comforting and almost like someone had come here often. Maybe they were miserable like her too.

_I just can't be around Temari and Kankuro…not right now._

"H-hello, may I-I join you?"

Matsuri wiped her nose and swiftly turned her head to the soft voice near her. Her mouth opened a little then snapped shut. The girl before her was dressed in a bright and colorful kimono, the sleeves nearly touching the grass before her. A painted parasol was above her head, a mass of black tendrils pulled behind her and framing her pale face. White eyes, she had white eyes…

_Wait, I know her. She's that girl from the fight. The one with eyes like that other boy. She talked to my sensei…_

_She is so pretty. Never would guess she was a kunoichi._

"Uh, sure."

The girl shyly nodded at a man in a flak jacket and uniform with the same white eyes before moving to sit close to Matsuri. She placed her parasol on the grass before running her hands through the flowers and gently smiling.

" Um, what's your name?"

Matsuri lifted her hair out of her eyes to briefly meet white eyes. The girl's cheeks turned a pink tint before she plucked a flower and held it to her chest.

"Matsuri. I am Gaara's student."

"My n-name is Hinata H-Hyuga. It is n-nice to meet you."

Silence reigned over them for a few minutes before Hinata spoke up and met eyes with Matsuri.

"Y-you are brave. A t-teammate told me y-you d-d-defended your sensei."

Matsuri wiped her nose again. "Not that brave. I tried. I don't like weapons. I…just…why am I telling you this?"

"A weapon is n-not always u-used for k-killing. It c-can be for protecting t-t-t-hose precious to you, Matsuri."

Matsuri's eyes widened as she turned her head to focus on Hinata, who dipped her head until her black bangs hung over her eyes.

_It's her…the one my sensei talked about._

"When I w-want to be alone, I always c-come here. The flowers a-are so beautiful and calming. Don't you think?"

Matsuri looked over the flowers in Hinata's hands then into Hinata's eyes. Matsuri noticed Hinata's eyes weren't completely white, but tinted with lavender.

"W-would you like to pick f-flowers for your sensei? I-it might relax you and it w-would be a nice gift f-for him."

Matsuri wiggled before looking at the flowers, reaching a hand to them then looking into Hinata's eyes. "You think so?"

Hinata smiled. "Y-yes. I w-will help you. I k-know a f-friend w-who helps run a f-flower shop. S-she can help us."

Matsuri let a small twitch of a grin cross her face before nodding, the brown uneven hair falling across her face.

"Yes, then. Anything to help sensei feel better sounds good."

XXXXXX

Hinata felt her kimono swoosh past her legs as she walked slowly down the hallway and after a rejuvenated Matsuri. Ino had proved to be great help in assisting Matsuri with arranging a nice bouquet to give her sensei that would give luck and good health. Ino's energy and Hinata's own small help had awakened a very chatty Matsuri. Hinata had noticed that Matsuri kept giving her long, odd looks every now and then in the flower shop as well as out in the field. Hinata had simply let it rest in the back of her head. She had a frustrated Ko to talk to later, who now stood outside the hospital and waited for Hinata.

Matsuri turned back toward her, a smile on her face, and grabbed one of Hinata's hands to pull her further down the hallway. Hinata smiled warmly, making sure Matsuri did not grab her roughly. It was good to see her happier. Hinata never enjoyed seeing sadness of any kind, especially after feeling unhappiness for so long. Hinata brushed one hand over her heart and smiled. Making others happy had always made her feel most…well, happy.

"Hinata, we're here!"

Hinata took a breath at the doorway, pausing briefly, but it wouldn't have mattered. No amount of time would have prepared her for what she would see and feel once inside the room.

XXXXXX

_Where am I?_

_So dark…so quiet._

_Wait…I hear voices. One I know well._

_The smell…lavender….or lilac?_

_I want to move…_

Gaara felt his bandaged body twitch then relax again back into the deep rest he was in. Before, falling back, he felt small grains of sand release and the brief touch of something soft…like skin.

XXXXXX

Hinata stood at the end of Gaara's bed, not paying attention to Matsuri's hushed chattering and movements to place the bouquet by Gaara's bed table. Her eyes watered, the tears brimming and almost spilling over her face as she felt herself move to the open seat near his bed. Temari had been here recently, the smell of spices in the air and some sort of deep perfume. She must be so worried…Hinata could tell she had been sitting there a long time and Kankuro must have been standing at the end where she had been.

Gaara lay still, the dark black under his eyes and on his lids even darker. His face was ashen and one cheek lightly bruised, almost as if he had received a punch. One shoulder and arm was bandaged while the rest of his black tunic covered his body. His chest was exposed though, bandages covering across his ribs. She hadn't seen him as such before, even during the Chunin Exams. He was so strong then…only taking a hit once from Lee. Now he looked weak and bruised. He took all this to save his student.

_Would he ever do so for me?_

Hinata brushed the random thought from her head, her body sliding into the seat beside him. She swept back her long sleeves and looked for an open place to set her own flower, something Matusuri had worked with her on and something else she had made in secret.

Hinata leaned forward, her hair falling across Gaara's arm and placed the flower onto the table near him. She slowly pulled back, her face close to his own and looked down at her small hand. Her hand hovered a few inches above his hand. She had always been small with petite hands. She knew he was a bit small, but even he was bigger than her. She studied his hand. Pearly nails, barely sun kissed skin, tapered fingers like an artist. She had looked at his hands before, but now in a new light. A different light she didn't understand.

After looking from his face to his hand, she moved to place the object near his hand…

"Hinata!"

Hinata flinched, her hand barely kissing the top of his as she stood up and collected herself to look at Matsuri.

Matsuri looked at her intently. "You're her, aren't you? The one he talked about when he trained me about weapons?"

Hinata flushed and grabbed her sleeves. She pushed herself out of the chair and smiled at Matsuri shyly.

"Y-your sensei will like y-your gift v-very much, Matsuri. Goodbye."

Hinata made her way outside of the room, not before bumping into a startled Kankuro. She opened her mouth and eyes in surprise. Her hands touched her chest as he stilled her from falling. His expression went from shock to an unnerving calm…and thankfulness.

"Thanks, Hinata. Temari and I…just thanks. Good to see you well,"Kankuro rumbled out quickly before patting her on the back and walking to Gaara's room.

Hinata blushed furiously and ran as fast as she could in her kimono until she made it to the foyer. After fixing her hair and breathing deeply, Hinata walked outside to meet Ko. She smiled lightly and took the parasol from him. But not before feeling sand whirl past her shoulder and out into the streets.

"Strange. Lets return to the compound. You must rest, Lady Hinata."Ko simply replied and led Hinata away from the hospital.

XXXXXX

_Lavender…lilac…I smell it._

_Flowers…_

_Warmth…skin…_

Gaara opened heavy lids to look at the ceiling before quickly raising his body off the bed and rubbing his chest. A startled noise came from beside him. Matsuri. His student was beside him. He turned his torso towards her before eyeing the small bouquet beside him on the small table.

"Flowers?"

Matsuri stood silently before grinning and nodding. "Um, yes sensei. Lady Hinata thought it would be a good gift and good luck."

Gaara froze then knitted his eyebrows. "Hinata?"

Matsuri twirled her fingers and bit her lip before whispering almost to herself. "She is the one you spoke of huh?"

Gaara lifted his head, taking in the scent of lavender and catching the glance of another smaller bundle of flowers. Lilacs.

"I am proud of you, Matsuri. You are a fine student. I appreciate your gift. Lady Hinata was correct."

"Gaara, you're awake huh? You missed Hinata Hyuga. She always looks like a terrified rabbit when I see her. So nervous and shy,"Kankuro spoke wryly as he entered and leaned against the wall.

Gaara kept silent, looking at his brother before he felt it and then remembered. His eyes dropped slowly to his still hand next to the table holding Hinata's modest bundle of lilacs. He eyed his palm almost nervously as if it might catch on fire and turned it over. He opened it slowly and felt his heart catch in his throat.

It wasn't a dream or a drug induced hallucination.

A pressed flower, an intricate weaving of two lilies, had been placed inside his palm. Then he remembered something more important…something that made him feel different. Something Naruto had talked about and Yashamaru had talked about once.

But most importantly he remembered this: the briefest second her hand touched his…

A second he would not forget…and the gift he would not forget.

**Author Note: Please enjoy while you read and review. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them and I am very happy you like my story! Lets keep going!**

**Author Note**


	17. To Become Kazekage

Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

To Become Kazekage

_For I am finding out that love will kill and save me_

_Taking the dreams that made me up_

_And tearing them away_

_But the same love will take this heart that's barely beating_

_And fill it with hope beyond the stars…_

Green eyes made of stone calmly kept their sight on the weary eyes of the Sunagakure council. The shuffling of beige and black robes could be heard in the echoes of the round chamber room. Each councilman and woman held a grim look of concern mixed with shock, except one. The tanned face of Jai held a roguish smirk, even as he crossed his arms over his chest and kicked back his seat with his booted foot. He had come to daily council meeting to discuss the usual disagreements with their current daimyo and how to send another shinobi ambassador to fix the shortages of food and supplies. Instead, Sabaku no Gaara had arrived unexpectedly and made a firm 'request' to become Sunagakure's next Kage. Jai wouldn't call it much of a request so much as a statement of pure fact.

Jai looked over the growing Gaara. It had been only a year since the dispute with that irritating gang that had taken his young student at the time. A report had been written and filed by the Suna shinobi and the eldest sibling Temari. The council had made a decision to bequeath Temari with the duties of ambassador to Konohagakure after talks with their Hokage. It had been smooth with some stipulations. Tsunade was a temperamental woman, but also quite sly and strategic. The agreement was positive for both sides, with Temari surprisingly supportive of the plan. Temari had even suggested Kankuro as a lead shinobi with the guards and part of the leadership of training units specializing in puppet mastery. He had proven skillful and wily.

But Gaara…skepticism remained and for good reason as he stood stoicly before them. No longer an unstable boy but a quiet man, Gaara was showing improvement in his mind and soul. He had fewer bouts of temper and from ANBU reports; his headaches had lessened which meant fewer episodes of Shukaku erupting. Baki had kept secret such episodes, leaving it to the crude medical nin to create potions to help with the migraines. Even so, the young teenager never slept and it did show in his ever-present dark circles around his eyes. His skin remained alabaster pale…well; whatever skin that wasn't covered by his mahogany suit. Today, he preferred to wear a loose black tunic and pants with straps over one leg. Mesh covered his growing muscular chest where the wrapped tunic fell open.

The wild brick red hair had grown longer, but the bangs remained swooped to the side to show the angry tattoo. A tattoo that still made even Jai uneasy in rare moments when he saw Gaara alone in the training grounds or in a hallway. At the moment, his hair was untamed and his lips were a mere slash of a line.

"You request to become the next Kage of this village? There are strict guidelines, a certain decorum that comes with such a high title, and a multitude of duties. A certain type of shinobi, skilled in a wide set spectrum of-"

"I remain unmoved. I wish to become Kage and offer my skills to be used as such."

Coughs were heard in the room.

"We will make a vote and decide from there," Jai rumbled out smoothly.

"This title is usually reviewed and granted by the daimyo, however we vote even if it holds significant weight," an older member spoke loudly with a smirk. Nods followed.

Baki rose from his seat after watching the charade with narrowed eyes and stood by young Gaara. Gaara barely registered him, except for the few grains of sand floating in the air near his large arm roped with muscle.

"It is also a custom, old and overlooked by most, that references from foreign lands and shinobi can add their voices. If a shinobi has performed great deeds for other lands, such as young Gaara has, then a well-respected shinobi can lend their voice. That shinobi, even their Kage, has weight as well."

_Politicking, eh Baki? You must care for this boy deeply. Your loyalty was something I always respected. You are astute to bring up that small little amendment to the customs of our village. Even I forgot that one, _Jai thought with a small twitch of his lips.

"So be it. Find references; find shinobi for Sunagakure to decide on that we may send to the daimyo. We wish to…meet such a reference that is worthy to be sent to the daimyo. Maybe they will help with the shortage of trade and water."

Sabaku no Gaara's face slipped into the blank slate it often held before he nodded his head, bowed his body slightly then closed his eyes to morph into grains of sand and transport to wherever he chose to go.

The council looked upon Baki with looks of mixed reactions: fear, anger, and awe. Some held looks of pleasure. Sabaku no Gaara had won over some council members with saving the student but others remained skeptical. Jai and Baki had been both astounded by the remaining criticism, even after Temari's report of Gaara suppressing the Shukaku.

"What have you done?"

Baki remained stone faced.

"He has proven himself worthy and skilled. We both know he has excelled further than some of us here in battle strategy, shinobi arts, and even studies we learn as adults."

Jai smirked and steepled his fingers and leaned forward.

"Yes, I heard he has been something of scholarly shinobi. Its rare to see a known skilled fighter sit on a roof and read scrolls on history."

Baki glanced at Jai before looking distractedly out the arched window into the sun kissed village.

_I only wonder who the references will be. Konohagakure is our best choice. Temari must go to Konoha…but the references remain even to me unknown._

XXXXXX

Kankuro slid the paint down on his face and readied himself for another long, hot day of training. It was remarkable what he had accomplished, for even himself. He smirked as he remembered achieving chunin then becoming a little dismayed when Temari was chosen as ambassador. It made sense though. Temari was smart and gutsy. She could see through lies and nonsense. She knew when to make the right calls and how to make deals that benefited both sides, even if it favored Suna more.

_I think she wants to see that Nara guy more. That's why she leapt at the chance, but hey that's fine. But now Gaara…he was behind now. That doesn't sit well with me. Damn council…_

Kankuro cracked his knuckles and swept the beads of his bathroom to the side to find a restless Temari sitting on the carved wooden chair inside his living room. She looked a little elegant in her long black kimono, obi and newly upgraded fan. Her hair was the same style, except for the carved obsidian cuffs at the beginning of her ponytails.

Yeah, she looked important enough but right now she looked frustrated. She saw him and hit her smaller fan on the table in front of her before uncrossing her legs and standing up to cock her hip. She grasped her fan tightly.

"So, you going to tell me why you are in here at sunrise?"

"Kankuro, I must travel to Konohagakure and as quick as possible to return before…a certain deadline."

"This doesn't have to do with Gaara does it?"

Temari's eyes widened. "You know about his request?"

Kankuro tilted his head and moved to the side, walking up to his worktable and rubbing his bandaged hands over Crow. He crossed his arms and looked at Temari before raising a brow.

"Temari, I speak with Gaara often as we train. I spar with him the most. We have grown closer as brothers and shinobi over our sessions so he has opened up, a little."

"Oh."Temari shook her body and began to walk out before grabbing his arm. "But did he tell you he needs references from other shinobi, preferably foreign shinobi of other villages to recommend him?"

Kankuro dropped a tool he had picked up and gaped at her. "What the hell? No!"

"The council was skeptical and in a rush to vote no. Baki found a loophole in an oft-unused custom. Foreign shinobi can lend their voices, adding weight along with the village council. This might help Gaara. I have to help present this to the daimyo…its so bizarre."

"Well, you are an ambassador and a child of the former Kage. This custom is odd, but Gaara will need it. Its stupid, even after how he proved he can handle Shukaku…after Hinata helped with…"

Kankuro's voice wandered off to whisper before he met eyes with Temari in revelation.

"Kankuro…"

"You are thinking the same, huh?"

"Kankuro, can you honestly see anyone else? I thought Naruto…but you know how he is. We need someone…more refined and skillful with these sorts of politics. Its all a show to me, even this is beyond my scope."

"So you want someone of respected pedigree, someone noble and trustworthy, someone with weight. You want…"

"Yes, Kankuro."

Kankuro nodded his head slowly. "This is a big risk, Temari, but after the Four Celestials...I agree. Naruto is like his best friend. He lived a nearly similar life, but she understands his heart. For better or worse."

XXXXXX

Hinata's eyes brimmed with unshed tears as she let her small hands run over the smooth silk of her mother's old kimonos. She barely remembered her mother, only the soft alto of her voice and the sapphire jeweled comb she would pin in her long ebony hair. To think, one day she might inherit this or wear such precious items on the day of the Hyugas' private celebration of the passing of her Chunin Exam. It would be a grand affair, she knew, even as her father planned the event for the end of the month so all the gardens would be in bloom.

Hinata let her eyes rise to the high ceiling, letting her thoughts run over the previous weeks of the Chunin Exam. It had been her second time and her team had proved more capable in the challenges. Her own skills had been useful to the team, both mentally and physically. Her opponents had been rather surprised by her further developed agility and acrobatic skills. Even her speed and strength had been swiftly increased, taking down her foreign opponent in the one on one match. Her team had proven victorious, as had a few others.

It had been rather shocking to see so many foreign high-ranking members of nobility; even the Kages and some jonin watch her battles with such looks of praise and interest. The hushed whispers had grown increasingly when she had entered the field of the stadium to fight Ino.

_Father looked so pleased, knowing I as his daughter and heir was being remarked upon favorably…but then Hyuga are well respected by foreign lands. If someone doesn't know our clan, then maybe something is wrong? _

Hinata sighed, fingering the comb. "As if I would know anything about foreign lands…"

A middle aged Hyuga bowed deeply as she entered Hinata's private room and shuffled backwards slightly.

Hinata moved her mother's items back into the intricately decorated chest of her deceased mother's before gathering her kimono to stand.

"Yes, Ayumi-san?"

"The Hokage has called upon you, Lady Hinata."

Hinata scrunched her nose and tapped her fingers, her body trembling. What did the Lady Hokage ask of her? Hopefully to work with Sakura in the hospital or maybe a small mission with her team, not anything too important. Hinata flushed before her stomach felt sick.

_Oh no, maybe some noble figures were interested in my abilities. But why me? Neji-san and the others are much more capable than me…_

"Lady Hinata?"

Hinata gathered herself, smoothing down her kimono and letting her hands drift over her hair to make sure her combs held her growing hair intact. It seemed the old Hyuga women were fascinated, maybe obsessed, with the heir apparent's looks and hygiene lately as she grew older.

"Ko-san?"Hinata asked gently, her eyes questioning his dark ones.

"I am to escort you to the Hokage's tower. A visitor has asked for you specifically."

"O-oh, okay."

_No, no, no. Who could it be?_

**Author Note: A little short and overdue, but this is a curveball chapter. From my knowledge, its never explained how Gaara was made Kazekage. Its all going to click and lead to something...dark, dangerous and something else. Read, enjoy and review.**_  
><em>


	18. The Noble Hyuga

Copyright: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

The Noble Hyuga

Tsunade narrowed her thin arched brows and grasped the edges of her desk, nearly rising from her seat. Her dark eyes caught the sharp ones of the the blonde kunoichi in front of her.

" What are you asking, Ambassador Temari?"

"Lady Hokage, Suna's requests are clear. My request is clear. I could not think of anyone with a more respected and well bred pedigree, political persuasion and edge than the Hyuga clan. We need foreign references for Gaara in order for the council to approve of sending the request forward to the daimyo."

Silence commenced between the two.

" This is important to your family. I sense that. I will readily give my signature and personal reference after what was done to help Konoha's ninja after Sasuke's failed retrieval. But why do you ask specifically of a Hyuga?"

Tsunade's eyes briefly caught Ambassador Temari's eyes moisten over and her fingers tap over her large fan. This was strange behavior and an even more strange request. Tsunade came around her desk and let out a held breath.

" What's your game, Temari? It is true Hyuga are renowned for their prowess and ability in the ninja arts as well as their pull in the political atmosphere. Their compound might as well be a sacred noble home. Having a Hyuga to present is a wise move, I give you that, but this is also dangerous. Hiashi Hyuga will disapprove, especially of whom you request to bring."

XXXXXX

Temari cocked her head, letting pieces of sun lit hair fall across her cheekbones. Her almond eyes slid to the Suna nin that had accompanied her as a concerned plea from Baki. Her journey had proved long and strenous, given the unusual heat and sandstorms. It was a wise move she brought a cowl and face mask or else she would have sand everywhere. Not a very dignified appearance, especially if she might be seeing a very angry Hiashi Hyuga.

_Well, I am asking his heir and precious daughter to come along to Suna and possibly meet with the cynical council to give her testimony in order for Gaara to become the next Kage Suna needs and Gods do they need it. We can't have anyone else._

"L-lady Tsunade, y-you asked for me," a soft soprano voice rang out from Temari's left.

Temari turned her head over to the petite figure before her, letting her eyes analyze the lady before her and Temari could without a doubt call the girl a lady. The girl stood with a straight posture, emitting both elegance and confidence. Her small lily white hands were crossed over the thick silk obi of her white kimono, beautifully stitched red flowers strewn about the long sleeves and every inch of the dress. The inside sleeves were a dark red the color of blood, matching the red combs in her chignon that was low on her slim neck. The girl's eyes remained innocent and wide, despite the noble exterior of her appearance and posture. The long ebony lashes framed some of the most innocent eyes Temari had ever seen on a person. It was...weird. A kunoichi was strength, speed and fearlessness. The one before her...looked like a some innocent young girl easily found on the street. Maybe not a street, but somewhere else.

It was true. Temari couldn't recognize Hinata Hyuga from the shy, weak girl she knew years ago. The other Hyuga male beside her with his steel eyes and wooden posture also threw off Temari and made her uncomfortable. _Must be some bodyguard...I hope. Please be a bodyguard...please._

Tsunade had been watching Temari's reaction and smugly grinned inside to herself. She then threw a braid behind her shoulder.

"Hinata, you have a mission at the request of Sunagakure."

Both women watched the young Hinata briefly flutter, her mouth wordlessly moving before she placed her hands over her chest.

" Hinata, Suna requests your presence. Sabaku no Gaara has made a demand, if you will, to become the next Kazekage. He needs foreign references from other lands it seems to be considered. Ambassador Temari and anonymous others have...felt it best that you give testimony."

"B-b-but why m-me? Maybe Naruto o-o-or Shikamaru. Maybe-"

Temari tapped her fan on the ground and locked eyes with Hinata.

" Dammit, Hinata. We both know Naruto is the worst choice to be presented in front of the council and Shikamaru is lazy. Your words would help Gaara. Kankuro and I need your help. No one else can do this. Step it up and have some confidence!"

Silence once again followed before Tsunade let out a huff and grasped her hips.

" This personal conversation is best left in private between the two of you. Either way, Hinata you will perform this mission. Konoha has faith in you. After your Chunin Exam, I am sure many respect your talents and progress. I remember a very loud team mate of yours practically rattle the stadium during your finals. Dismissed."

XXXXXX

The floor could have fallen beneath her. Hinata felt her stomach roll and her vision wobble before her as a concerned Ko held her hand during the walk from the Hokage's tower. This couldn't be happening. It must be some sort of dream or a nightmare.

"Hinata! Wait!" Temari shouted as she caught up to Hinata and faced her.

" Y-yes, Temari-san?"

"Listen, Kankuro and I need your help. Bad. The council still remain skeptical of Gaara, like he is still the monster from long ago. Its unfair, after everything he has committed to changing about himself and tried to instill in others. We couldn't think of anyone else."

"My father will not-"

Temari crossed her arms. "Your father cannot have any say. Hokage's orders."

Hinata felt her body tremble and her fingers touch her lips. She felt Ko's warm body near her own small one and looked into his eyes.

_Teal..._

_Green..._

_They are calling to me._

Hinata closed her eyes, many thoughts running wild in her head before she closed her mind down with a steel gate and looked into Temari's sharp eyes. Hinata's uncertainty lifted, her heart opening and pouring out like a busted dam. She knew her answer and it was strong, stronger than any response she had given in her life. A life she knew she was risking, even if Temari did not. Ko knew, given his sudden straight posture and deep frown.

"I w-will do this, b-but I will n-need to bring a few things. G-give me until tomorrow m-morning."

Temari nodded slowly before placing a hand awkwardly at first then warmly on Hinata's shoulder before turning away.

XXXXXX

Hinata leaned against the small intricate wooden railing of her veranda. The stars twinkled brightly in the velvet night sky hanging above her like a cool blanket. Her light eyes took in the lush garden before her, the breath leaving her pink lips and her hands squeezing her elbows. She turned slowly at the loud approach of heavy footsteps, the soft swish of her light blue gown barely grazing the earth.

Neji's eyes were dark with anger and his fists clenched. Ko followed afterward but remained in the background with his eyes on the ground below him.

"Why, Hinata-chan? This is reckless and dangerous. Do you remember what happened during the invasion? Do you?"

Hinata lightly smiled, picking a small daisy in the process.

" Neji-nii-san, so informal n-now? I d-didn't know you came back."

Neji frowned deeper and crossed his arms. " This isn't a game. Are you trying to prove yourself Hinata? Are you still trying to further push your nindo?"

" No-"

Neji took her hands roughly before smoothing them, his thumbs rubbing her own.

" Hinata-chan, Hiashi-sama and I are proud of you. You have worked so hard. There is no more need to push so hard. I worry for your health based on reports I receive and when I do see you. Ko-san is also concerned. Why do you choose this?"

Hinata put a small finger on Neji's lips before holding his hands tightly and taking a breath.

" Neji-nii-san, I choose to do this because I want to. I need to. Not for myself, but for our allies. We must help our allies when they need us. If we don't, we fall apart and then what would happen? Darkness is all around us now but if we can do something...let sunlight shine...we can make a difference. We must stand united."

" You didn't stammer, Hinata-sama."

"No, I-I guess not."

"I know why you do this and I still disapprove. I ask that Ko-san joins you on this journey so far from Konoha."

"Yes, Neji-nii-san."

Neji turned to leave before looking sternly at Hinata. "Hinata-sama, you represent all that is noble in the Hyuga. Now and when you journey."

Hinata bit her lip before tapping her thin fingers together and nodding. She watched both her guardians timidly as they bowed and left. Once again, she turned her eyes to the crescent moon and stars before letting her thoughts drift to the golden sand and the passionate thought of seeing once again the deep green eyes then wondering if the boy she knew then was the same man now.

_If he is different, am I risking my life foolishly?_

_Are they right?_

_No,our allies need me._

_Maybe, maybe...he needs me too._

Hinata pressed the daisy to her lips and closed her eyes.

_Gaara-san, even if you didn't need me...I would still do this._

_My life is worth the risk if it means you reach your dream, your nindo._

_Would you do the same, maybe?_

_Would you for me?_

_**Author Note: This chapter is way overdue so I apologize so much! My laptop charging cord died on me completely ( stupid Macbook cords...) so I haven't been able to use my laptop. Then I sort of rethought out how I wanted to go about the next few chapters so being without a laptop and resorting to playing Xbox 360 games while pondering my future chapters actually helped. I wrote this a bit late a night so forgive any errors. Thanks!**_


	19. She Walks In Beauty

Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

She Walks In Beauty

_She walks in beauty, like the night _

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies; _

_And all that's best of dark and bright _

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes: _

_Thus mellow'd to that tender light _

_Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

_Lord Byron_

Hinata stood silently in front of her tall mirror, gazing deeply at the sight of her dress and body. Rays of sun from the morning light lit up the shades of her vibrantly dyed dress the Hyuga women had worked on a few days before. They had settled on the softest trevella cloth, which Hinata knew must have been expensive for them to acquire from the market. The dyes faded into one another, creating some sort of flame along her gown. This was meant to be a travelling dress, something elegant but simple to symbolize peace with Sunagakure and Konohagakure.

Hinata flung her sleeves back to touch the criss crossed obi to adjust her cowl and fix her long braid that draped down her back. She timidly touched her face then the sleeves of her arms, feeling the thin but snug material. This was something she was unused to…to be so incognito.

_Can I do this? I have never been so far from Konoha. I would rather wear my kunoichi outfit with my comfy capri leggings and jacket. So odd…_

"Lady Hinata, the Ambassador of Suna and the Suna nin await you at the gates. We must get going if we are to arrive before the heat of the desert becomes deadly."

Hinata gasped and turned to see a lightly but well armed Ko in the doorway of her room. She lightly smiled and nodded before moving to follow him. As she walked lightly behind Ko's larger body, she heard whispers of the Hyuga that passed and felt the stares from some. Hinata recognized prayers for her safety and even the random speculation of her possibly failing her mission.

Hinata bit her lip and held her hands together, watching Ko push open the front doors to grab her large parcel the women had packed and pause to follow her along the stone path outside the gates of the compound. With one small look back, Hinata only had one thought.

_W-will I fail, like they think?_

XXXXXX

Temari wiped at her black kimono and huffed lightly to herself. The sand nin with her gave a look of impatience, a look she also returned. The heat would hit quick and sandstorms were unpredictable in the desert. They needed to leave soon. Before Temari could think of sending one of the nin to the compound, she put a hand over her eyes and squinted at the bright flashes of light nearing her direction.

As she lowered her mesh covered palm, she soon recognized a _very _colorfully dressed Hinata and her silent bodyguard behind her approaching swiftly. Temari let her eyes surmise the bright dye of Hinata's clothing before looking at her with skepticism and surprise, even a little admiration. She never thought Hinata would wear such neon colors well. It looked like she could, but why now?

"You're a little late. So, why the way too colorful gown…and why a gown? You're a kunoichi, Hinata?"

Hinata paused thoughtfully before gently replying.

"M-my dress was made to symbolize peace a-and represent Konoha…a-and the L-land of Fire."

Temari sighed.

_Smart move on the Hyuga's side. I still wonder about the hooded outfit. Impractical._

"Well, lets move. The sandstorms can get moody and the heat might…beat down you pretty hard. You're not used to the desert. Impress me, Hinata."

"Address the heiress of the Hyuga as Lady Hinata, Ambassador."

Temari snapped her head to the wooden baritone of Hinata's bodyguard. She could feel her nails dig into her fan and had to curtail any thoughts of anger.

"Ko-san, please. Temari is…a friend."Hinata gently whispered to her bodyguard before smiling lightly at Temari and adjusting her cowl. "We move then, Temari-san."

_Another point for the Hyuga, especially Hinata. The politeness and manners might pay off…but with the Suna council…_

Temari snapped her fan and whipped it to fit onto her back. She snapped her fingers, the other Suna nin huffing and walking past the gate. Time to move out because none of them wanted to think about sandstorms. The last thing Temari wanted was sand under her kimono and a very battered Hinata Hyuga to present.

The party moved past the gates of Konoha and towards Sunagakure.

XXXXXX

Atop a close building, Hinata's teammates watched with concerned eyes as their team mate walked away with the Suna nin. Kiba growled, flexing his clawed hands while Akamaru whined next to his thigh. Shino stood still, hands in his pockets and shades set on his nose.

"Dammit, I don't like this. Yeah, Hinata is a chunin and she's done so much better. She talks more and laughs,"Kiba moaned out loud.

"Yes. She has some wit."

Kiba rubbed his skull and stood. "Shino, she is like a sister. I don't like-"

"She is also a kunoichi and a Hyuga. As the future heiress of the Hyuga clan, she must always prove herself capable and worthy of being head of her clan. Never forget her responsibilities. She isn't as she was. Think of her as she is now, not then. She has grown as you all have…well one of you."

Kiba started, letting his claws out and facing the sarcastic voice behind him. Shino remained as he was, but let his head lean to the person speaking behind him. It was none other than Kakashi, book in hand and the one exposed eye skimming the pages.

"What the-"

Kakashi raised a finger to his covered mouth. "Shhh, I am on the climax."

Kiba huffed and plopped down. _Pervert, _he thought glumly before brining his eyes back to the gates and past them into the forest and beyond.

_Hinata…_

XXXXXX

The sand whipped in the air wildly, the grains blistering across the exposed skin of Hinata's brows and closed eyelids. Her sandaled feet sunk in the burning sand, her dress whipping behind her while Ko held firmly onto her upper arm and keeping a grip onto the parcel by his thigh.

Hinata hadn't expected such terrible, gruesome weather to hit them. She also had never travelled to a desert before and thus far it was proving challenging to say the least. It was good Temari had recommended not just a flask of water but a camel bag of it. Hinata found herself tiring quickly from fighting the force of the wind and drinking often from the bag Ko gave her. She noticed he barely drank and persevered hard, only making his concern her health.

Hinata moved her hand from her eyes to sneak a peak at Temari and the Suna ninja. They marched on as if the swirling wind was a simple annoyance, like a bug fluttering in the air that was barely swatted at. Temari often checked on Hinata, even provided smiles after awkward pats. She seemed sure Hinata was fine and trudged on.

_So why do your smiles seem layered with concern and fear? Am I such a weakling, a worry, something like a small child?_

As Hinata pulled her cowl lower over her face, she felt Temari's hand tap her shoulder firmly. She opened her eyes briefly to see her other hand point at a canyon and beyond that a large fortified area. It must be the village, with the plastered rotundas and spire towers. Hinata quickly nodded, pushing her feet to follow the party quicker with the bits of chakra she could manage.

Temari gestured to the ninja at the towers by the gate to open quickly. The party pushed forward until their sandaled feet hit solid ground and the loud crashing of the gate slammed shut behind them. The sand ninja shook their capes free of the wild sand and rolled the fabric under their packs. Temari removed her own cape and looked over towards Hinata.

_She looks weathered. That sandstorm nearby was rather rough, especially for strangers to our deserts. I hope we made the right choice. Hinata, please let me be right…for all our sakes._

"Hinata, how are you?"

XXXXXX

Hinata brushed the grains of sand from her gown and sleeves before pushing back the cowl from her head. Her long braid was still intact with hardly a grain of sand to be found. She let out a sigh of relief, even as her small legs trembled from exhaustion. Ko immediately focused on her and took the camel bag from his side to give her gulps of water.

Hinata tried to smile gently and shake her head.

"I'm fine, Ko-san."

"Hinata, how are you?"

Hinata swung her head to Temari and fidgeted with her sleeves before nodding her head.

"I-I am fine. When d-do I meet y-your council?"

"In a few hours, when dusk falls."

"Hinata-sama must rest, Ambassador."

Hinata touched Ko's bicep before nodding slowly to Temari, her nose scrunched and eyes lost in thought.

"I w-will be ready in two hours. I-is that o-o-okay, Temari-san?"

XXXXXX

"I w-will be ready in two hours. I-is that o-o-okay, Temari-san?"

Temari could barely withhold her expression, her eyes widening and her mouth almost open. She was completely taken aback, speechless. For once, speechless and shocked by this small weak looking creature before her.

_Hinata…is this really you? You have changed._

"You're sure? You look exhausted-"

Hinata shook her head. "Let me w-wash up a-and we can m-meet. I-I would like t-to see Kankuro. He w-was k-kind to me l-last time."

"Um, sure. Maybe dinner or something."

"Okay, ummm i-is…i-is-"

Hinata's bodyguard, Ko, touched her arm and whispered in her ear. Hinata thinned her lips and nodded.

"I need to get ready."

"Right. The ninja beside you will escort you to your quarters and I'll make sure to come see you when its time. Many people want to meet you, Hinata."

Temari saw Hinata's eyes brighten before she looked to the ninja Temari motioned at. Temari almost punched herself in the shoulder as the ninja suppressed shock then a light blush as Hinata shyly greeted him and followed him with barely audible footsteps.

_Walks, moves, almost talks like noblitity. Why didn't I see this before. You really have changed. You're even making me…relaxed, like I shouldn't even worry about this situation with my brother._

Temari felt her back stiffen, as if being watched and felt cold dread.

_How will the council treat her? She is foreign and young. Anyone would find her meek and small. What if they insult her, mock her, turn her down? I worry how…a certain person would take it. He's been restless lately, impatient for someone so…well Gaara. He doesn't even know she is the one we picked._

Temari noticed Ko turn to leave with the huge parcel Hinata had brought along. Before he left, she walked toward him and whistled.

"Ko-san, why did Hinata choose that gown? Why didn't she wear her ninja uniform?"

Ko remained silent, his white eyes focused on her before calmly answering.

"Lady Hinata desired to wear something…to please your council and the Hyuga."

"I gathered that much, but cowl and that layered hood? I could barely see her eyes."

Ko then looked deeply, almost painfully in her eyes.

"Lady Hinata was almost kidnapped during the Oto invasion. The Byakugan is highly…desired by many nations, especially one village for private reasons. It is for safety that she wears something…to hide her eyes and appearance, especially on such an important mission for her. Lady Hinata can speak more on it with you later if you wish. I must go assist my lady."

Temari felt her pallor lighten and her swim.

_Oh no…now I have two concerns: the council and the life of a renowned Hyuga member wanted by nations for her kekkai genkai. _

XXXXXX

Temari felt the cool air upon her skin and along her shoulders as dusk settled. The open balcony of her room gave her a wide view of the village, something she enjoyed greatly during festivals and starry nights. Right now, she received little comfort from the stars and the moon.

Temari gave a last look at her thin multi-layered dress with the crimson under layers and black lacing along the obi and sleeves. Her hair was swept into one small bun, black lace bedding covering the hair while black beads hung along the temples and down the sides of her face. This would have to do. For the council meeting, she needed the image of steel and wisdom and not beauty.

She quickly left her room and made her way through the maze of exhausting hallways until reaching the round main room of the private building she lived in with her brothers. She took a breath and barely jumped when Kankuro appeared, dressed in a dark mahogany yukata with mesh underlining on the chest and forearms.

Temari raised an eyebrow, receiving a shrug from Kankuro.

"A-are we leaving?"

The softest voice echoed in the brightly lit chamber as both siblings looked over to the being that spoke and felt their faces freeze.

XXXXXX

Gaara sat with his knees bent and hands draped over them. His loos black tunic and pants blew in the soft breeze from the night sky. The scrolls beside his gourd started to roll off the top of the roof he sat on before he opened darkened lids and blinked his eyes. The whispering sand from his gourd easily caught the scrolls before resting them beside his thigh once more. Gaara moved a hand through his growing hair before feeling a calm move over his body and a wave he had never found himself able to explain wash over his chest.

He flared his nostrils and stood, feeling the breeze whip more steadily along his head and chest.

_Lavender…_

_I know this…scent…_

_Purity…_

_What is this…feeling?_

Gaara shook his head. He needed to find Baki and discuss when the council would hold their next meeting. He couldn't wait an eternity, not for this and maybe not for anything else.

A voice deep down inside whispered out through his body, while he clutched his chest.

_Maybe she will think of me if I become Kage?_

_Maybe she will see…maybe everyone will see the changes I have put on myself to make._

_I care for my village, I would do anything to protect it._

_But…Hinata…will you see I have changed?_

_Will it matter?_

XXXXXX

_One shade the more, one ray the less, _

_Had half impaired the nameless grace _

_Which waves in every raven tress, _

_Or softly lightens o'er her face; _

_Where thoughts serenely sweet express _

_How pure, how dear their dwelling-place._

_-Lord Byron_

__**Author Note: I have been wanting to get this out as soon as I could. I did research on architecture and costumes. Sunagakure will be opposites in many ways from Konohagakure. Its a desert village and culture so I want to go more exotic but still simple at once. I'll see how it goes. Please enjoy. The poem I used is by Lord Byron. Its one of my favorites and suited Hinata in many ways. Hopefully no huge grammar and spelling issues. Let me know if so. It happens at 2 am.**


	20. The Gentle Blossom Of Hyuga Meets Sand

Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

The Gentle Blossom of Hyuga Meets Sand

There is nothing stronger in the world than gentleness.

Han Suyin

When virtue and modesty enlighten her charms, the lustre of a beautiful woman is brighter than the stars of heaven, and the influence of her power it is in vain to resist.

Akhenaton

XXXXXX

Temari uncomfortably gazed up the winding adobe stairway, knowing Kankuro's breathing had quickened and his own gaze had zeroed in on an image of Hinata Hyuga they would not forget the rest of their lifetime. Temari began to understand deep in her mind that they had all grown and matured but this image of Hinata in her impeccably sewn gown and dangling jewels and flowers would overshadow anything she thought she might have conceived about her.

Temari knew bringing Hinata would be important for many factors: she was a Hyuga, she was witness to Gaara's missions, and she had this quiet nature about her that would have been better than anyone else's. She also knew and wouldn't admit, even if Kankuro would openly admit it like he did when she first came home, that Gaara had this unexplainable connection to Hinata. Temari bit her lip and felt her eyes glance at the ground, understanding a bit of why he did and maybe why he might still.

Hinata was beautiful, unabashedly beautiful. Her heavy silk dress, sewn painstakingly with beaded motifs, fell nearly past her feet, swallowing her up if not for the cut along her wide over sleeves that could blind a person with their blinding grey silk taffeta of the inner sleeve and that intricate beadwork injected with jewels and what looked like glass that formed what Temari assumed to be a blossom. The dress was an impressive upgrade of a kimono, the grey and dark teal obi overpowered by the motif. Her small shoulders were swamped by the thick silk and velvet. A grand motif had been sewn near the collar with the beaded ends straying off to float by her slim neck.

Hinata's round face was still soft, even if light makeup had been applied. Grey reflecting jeweled suspensas hung by her temples. Floating lavender colored blossoms were pinned on the right side of her intricately braided here, glass combs and a larger blossom near the start of the train of blossoms. Her hair was silky and flowing past her collar and down her back, the small braids dangling throughout the larger braid. A silk grey ribbon had been placed to ebb through out the larger, main braid of her hair.

Hinata bit her lip before pressing her fingers together and then lowering her eyes. "Is this a-acceptable? The Hyuga felt this...a-appropriate and elegant."

Kankuro coughed in his throat. "Hinata, that outfit looks ancient. Are you wearing an old geisha gown? You can tell me."

Hinata blushed. "No-no. This is antique, yes. The Hyuga…have acquired gifts and priceless items over the years. This is something, a gift, passed along the main branch by the leader's wives. It is 250 years old."

Temari suppressed her look of genuine surprise but tapped her small fan along her hip.

"We can talk history, lineages and geisha girls later. We have business to do."

Hinata simply nodded, gathered her gown and descended the stairs to walk past the Sand Siblings where guards stood near a lit hallway.

Temari grabbed Kankuro before they followed, placing a finger along his lips while he tried to struggle.

"Kankuro, refrain from your little quips. Her bodyguard is very protective of her. He would probably duel you and we can't have that."

Kankuro shifted his arm and fixed his hair. "I get it, Temari."

Temari sighed and looked at Kankuro deeply. "We both know our brother wouldn't appreciate that either."

Kankuro drew his brows and drew in his lips, thinking deeply before replying calmly. "No, he wouldn't. He never speaks about what happened long ago but I catch him look every so often at this small object he keeps in his belt. I know what he thinks of, specifically who."

Temari looked at Hinata, who was now being followed by the sudden appearance of a very serious Ko. Ko held a scroll close to his chest and bowed his head to Hinata, who simply smiled and waved it away.

"Kankuro, she may look regal but she is still so…gentle and maybe a little naïve."

"Temari, she made it through the desert. Even though she was beyond tired, she still demanded to see the council and speak to them. I think you have to give her credit. I know I am. She is pretty surprising for a Hyuga. You made a good decision."

Temari followed Kankuro while silently muttering under her breath. "I don't know now…with her life in danger."

XXXXXX

"The council has come to order and all have agreed to the meeting as agreed by head council leader, myself, and other respected members of our council to hear the testimony of one of the esteemed clans from our ally Konohagakure as well as to read the testimony of their Kage. We will now receive Hyuga Hinata, representative of Konohagakure and future heiress of clan Hyuga."

Jai spoke loudly and smoothly, his voice echoing in the round chamber of the Suna council. The lit torches along the walls blew, the cold breeze floating along the heavy robes of the council members. He flexed his gloved hands and rolled the scroll up to place into the hands of a young ninja. Jai had made a point to dress formally, his normal tunic passed on for a dark beige robe and tan boots. The symbol of the village was stitched boldly across his tunic front and along his sleeve, nearly matching the others' outfits.

Jai eyed Baki, who sat close to the door. Both thought the same, despite different feelings on the subject. They both were thinking about this Hyuga Hinata, the young chunin from Konohagakure. Oh, Jai had done his research and received intel from ANBU…a group he was once part of long ago. He felt both amusement and shock. This was a bold move, daring for the Sand Siblings to do.

Silence swept the council as the brilliantly decorated and lushly dressed young Hyuga entered the council chamber with the much more stoic bodyguard. She motioned for him to stand apart from her, but not before taking a scroll from his larger hand. Jai noticed the light tremor and nearly smirked.

_Your move, Baki. Lets see how your Hyuga doll does before us. She may be elegantly dressed, displaying those impeccable manners and that classic closed Hyuga mask but how will this 15-year-old girl operate before us?_

Temari and Kankuro soon followed and stood to the left but behind the young Hyuga. Both strove to appear as stone statues, but even the headstrong Temari had a twitch to her mouth.

_Ah, even Temari looks nervous. Interesting, very interesting. _

The silence was broken by the light tone of the Hyuga female. She held the scroll in her hands, which crossed before her obi.

"Honorable council of Sunagakure, I appear before you as representative of Konohagakure and the clan Hyuga. I give you the testimony of Hokage Tsunade, which is prepared in this scroll and to also give my own testimony in support of the decision to appoint Sabaku no Gaara as Kage of Sunagakure."

"Ah, Hyuga eh? You are young. What do you know of the keeper of Shukaku?"

XXXXXX

_Here it comes, _thought Temari and Kankuro both dejectedly.

Hinata paused, her hand in mid movement while handing the scroll to Jai. Her face briefly twitched before becoming a blank canvas.

She gently smiled neutrally before speaking.

"My understanding is that Sabaku no Gaara has experienced many challenges and trials as keeper of Shukaku. I also know from my experience with assisting in missions he is capable of overcoming those challenges."

"You tremble, young girl. I understand Hyuga to be as stone, formidable and wise. Why are you here?"

Hinata blinked and smiled cryptically, the smile brightening her faces. Her eyes lit up.

"You choose to judge me based on age. I represent the Hyuga, which means I represent each and every one of them. Each and every one of them is wise, strong, and powerful. That proves me to be as wise, strong and powerful as each member of my clan combined. I am also the future heiress of my clan and respected by each. That more than proves my qualification to represent my clan and my village."

Jai cleared his throat and spoke up. "I can see such. Now, your experience with Gaara. You support him. Why? I read reports of his near transformation while your team was with him. He nearly attacked you."

Temari scowled and Kankuro took her hand.

Hinata gently smiled and waved a hand his way.

"I understand your wariness, your fear. Do not be afraid, for your lives or for the village you represent. Sabaku no Gaara did not transform completely, as stated in the report. Do you know why he did not? He believes deeply in his mind that he wishes to protect, to not be a weapon of such evil intentions, which lead to defending the other ninja from the enemy."

The others coughed and shifted uneasily.

"Hyuga eyes never lie when we see truth. I see yours and I see his. He strives for change, does he not? You deny him. Why? We believed he would protect us. Did he not? I remain standing and alive before you. Did he not save his student? And do you believe he would not extend that desire to his village, despite your convictions?"

Jai leaned forward and cocked his head. "You speak impassionedly for a Hyuga, yet you remain calm and even modest in your every movement."

Hinata locked eyes with Jai, sending a gentle flow of energy through his veins and soul. He knew then, after years of jaded cynicism and violence, that this was a gentle soul but also a wise soul. This Hyuga could persuade you to give her everything in a treaty and you would never know. She was dangerous…and she supported Gaara, the most dangerous ninja in Sunagakure.

_This is problematic…_

XXXXXX

"Council members, Hyuga eyes saw the conviction to change and become something to be respected, to be believed in. He will protect this village, as he has protected others."

Baki stood calmly, locking eyes with Hinata with a touch of warmness before bowing to her and facing the council.

"We vote. I move to send the testimonies and our agreement on making Sabaku no Gaara Kage of Suna to the daimyo. What vote the rest of you?"

"I second that."

"I second as well."

More voices of approval followed by three nays rang in the echoing chamber.

The lone female paused in the group, her old fingers creaking as she stood and pointed at Hinata.

"I am quite shocked, even for a Suna kunoichi and council member these past 15 years. We vote yes, only on the conviction of this Hyuga and on the scroll from the Hokage of Konohagakure. I vote on one condition."

A thick cloud of a pregnant pause hung in the air, a pause that left a thoroughly surprised and relieved Temari and Kankuro leaning forward.

"I vote that this Hyuga female and our Ambassador physically travel to our daimyo. Personally deliver our vote and speak to him on our…requests. Maybe you can make the tyrant bastard help our trade agreements go through."

"What?"

Baki blurted then corrected himself.

"Yes, let the females and this rather angry looking bodyguard go to the daimyo. I am curious to see the outcome."

Jai bowed to Hinata, taking her hand lightly before calling the council to order and marching out of the door.

XXXXXX

Temari rushed to Hinata and grabbed her painted hands.

"Hinata, you didn't stutter or faint! This is a miracle from the gods! This is…this is…thank you. I could never…hey, are you okay?"

Hinata looked over at Temari, her pallor lessening until her body trembled and went limp only to be caught by the ever-watchful Ko.

Kankuro laughed softly. "Well looks like she fainted after all."

**Author Note: Thank you for each review and following! I appreciate it so much. I think this came out nicely. The next chapter should expand on it. I knocked this out at 12:23 am for everyone. Read and review, also enjoy! It gets dangerous from here on out.**


	21. She Is The Sunlight

Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

She Is The Sunlight

Rare is the union of beauty and purity.

-Juvenal

If all the flowers faded away

And if all the storm clouds decided to stay

Then you would find me

Each hour the same

She is tomorrow

And I am today

-Trading Yesterday

XXXXXX

The candles flickered in their painted bowls, the flames lighting up the faces of the Sand Siblings and the pale Hinata Hyuga. Each one sat quietly atop cushions at the low mahogany table in the central dining area in the former Kazekage's small tearoom.

Each had their own small favorite dishes served on small china plates next to painted tea cups with Hinata offering to pour tea from the steaming kettle set in the middle. Temari would wave her hand and decline, reminding Hinata she was an honored guest.

"Hinata, you are a guest here. We can pour the tea."

Hinata blushed softly and tucked her loose hair behind her ear.

"I am used to serving tea to my father and Neji-nii-san. It is a-a habit. I am sorry."

Kankuro pushed back his sleeves and smirked at Hinata lightly. "Hinata, we aren't at the Hyuga compound. Relax a little, especially after you fainted."

"Yes, o-of course."

Temari looked over Hinata, taking in her pallor and the gentle contrast of her pale blue robes and the blue ribbon in her dark hair to her pale skin. Hinata had frightened them all when she fainted. Temari began to recall Shikamaru talking once about how shy Hinata was around crowds of people.

"Hinata, why did you faint? I know you're shy."

Kankuro leaned forward, eyes on Hinata. "Yeah, why did you?"

Hinata gently put down her chopsticks and placed her hands in her lap before looking at her plate.

"I-I am shy…um, yes. I-I was scared."

Both siblings replied together. "Why?"

Hinata squirmed and bit her lip.

"W-well, I didn't w-want to shame the Hyuga and Konoha…or the future K-kage."

Temari raised an eyebrow at the last part. She wasn't surprised about the Hyuga portion, understanding how stern her father was from the gossip that would pour out. She knew the Hyuga were proud and noble, but she just didn't know how much pressure this was for Hinata not to _fail _her clan.

The three resumed eating, with Hinata offering to pour Kankuro tea. She asked so sweetly that Temari noticed the light red in his cheeks as he gave in gruffly. Hinata smiled softly, throwing back her sleeves and gently holding the kettle in such a way that it looked like some sort of art form. Pouring tea for Hinata Hyuga looked…like music being performed flawlessly or a brush stroke of calligraphy. None of which Temari mastered. She was a warrior and now a diplomat. She wasn't what was it Kankuro said? A geisha? But neither was Hinata.

Hinata was…something else.

Temari suddenly grew serious and put her elbows on the table. Her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned in deep thought.

"Hinata, is it true that you were almost kidnapped during the Oto invasion?"

The kettle spilled a little as Hinata's hands began to quiver.

XXXXXX

Gaara was floored, both by Baki's awkward revelation to Gaara of their newly arrived guests and the reason for their arrival to Sunagakure.

_Gaara had appeared before Baki at his cramped office, scroll in hand and ready to speak about the Council. Baki had looked uncomfortable but trying to mask it well. His eyes looked troubled and far off, at least until Gaara spoke up._

"_Gaara-san, the council has met and reached a critical decision about your request. They have agreed to an extent."_

_Gaara had paused then. "Foreign references were attained then…how did this happen, by hawk?"_

_Baki had cleared his throat before speaking low and slowly, as if much were riding on his next words. _

"_Gaara, the council reviewed a scroll by the Hokage of Konohagakure and the recommendation…of another Konoha member who personally attended."_

_Gaara let the words roll in his head before cocking his head to the side._

"_Who would appear here…for me?"_

_Baki placed his hands on the desk and looked Gaara directly in the eyes. _

"_Hyuga Hinata."_

_Gaara stood still, his spine locked and his lips thinning tightly, a muscle clenching in his jaw._

"_Temari and Kankuro personally recommended her presence to assist in your case."_

"_I see."_

_Gaara let the sand pour from his gourd and surround him, the grains enveloping him and taking him from the office._

Gaara appeared atop the roof of the Kazekage's central rotunda building and lithely leapt from roof to roof, his feet barely touching the grainy tops. He felt his heart race, something that only occurred in battle and the rare times he felt anger slither in him.

_This explains the scent…that pure scent._

_Only one person has that._

_The only scent…to calm and pain me._

_I don't understand…_

Gaara quickly reached the round complex the family of the former Kage lived in, one of the larger buildings at the back of the village. It was finely crafted with two stories layered on top, the main focus being the mini oasis towards the back of the home. A small garden had been crafted there but barely tended too. It was now used to gather water when needed…but not often since a larger oasis was near the middle of the village and constructed using irrigation so water reached every home.

_Clever Jai…and Father. _

Gaara landed in a roll on top of the home and listened, his hearing sharp for any sound of his siblings' voices.

Ah, there a small laugh followed by silence.

Gaara heard Temari's low alto followed by nothing.

Gaara held out his hand and conjured his sand eye, looking it over.

_See for me what I cannot._

_Hear what I cannot._

_Let me see her._

XXXXXX

Hinata's hands quivered before she righted herself and placed the kettle in its rightful place.

She blinked her eyes rapidly, feeling the memories of the Oto invasion bring back unwanted images and the tales she had forgotten…about Neji and his father, about the Main branch and the 'Cursed' branch.

_I will tell as much as the Hyuga will let me…but I will not lie to them. They need to know…what costs I am risking my clan's secrets and my life._

"I-I was almost kidnapped during the invasion by ninjas of Kumogakure seeking the secrets of the Byakugan. Ko-san, Neji-nii-san and Kiba-san came to rescue."

Both siblings remained silent.

"Hinata…"murmured Kankuro.

"This wasn't the first time that had happened. A head ninja from Kumogakure had arrived to Konoha with a peace treaty, but they decided to kidnap me. I-I don't b-bear the curse seal."

Temari slammed her hands on the table. "Hinata, they wanted your Byakugan and they wanted to kill you! We've heard of that village."

Kankuro hung his head before sighing. "You are risking your life to do this, to help our brother."

"Y-yes, I-I know. M-my clan disagrees with me, b-but-"

Temari shook her head. "Ko said something about this but I didn't know it was…well, terrible. Why? Why are you risking your life? You are your clan's heiress, their future leader!"

Hinata tapped her fingers and began to slouch her shoulders, sweat running along her forehead.

Kankuro moved to touch her hand but stopped.

"The heat here is practically killing you. Its cold now but the heat is not good for your health."

Hinata sat up straight and looked from Kankuro to Temari with clear eyes, the lavender sparkling with fire.

"Y-yes, its not like Konoha. This is i-important for your village, for you both and for Gaara. He will protect this village with his life. His heart is…h-he is…I know he will be a great Kage, even if no one else agrees. I-I understand no one believing in you…that is why I am here."

Temari sighed deeply and wanted to tap her fan, had she had it near her.

Kankuro this time touched her thin hand.

"Hinata-chan, we will protect you with our lives. No bastard will kidnap you in our land."

Temari nodded and genuinely let a small smile slip out.

"Hinata, that kindness might get you in trouble one day but it might be rubbing off one us ruthless Sand ninja. We owe you for what you have done so far. No one else could have rubbed the council like that. We will protect you."

Hinata smiled at both shyly.

"Please do not think Gaara is the only one that changed. I-I need to retire for the night."

Kankuro coughed and pulled back, stretching his arms over his wild brown hair.

"Yeah, you're right. Big journey for you girls tomorrow."

"I am no girl, ass. Don't forget, I'm one of the best kunoichi in Suna."

Kankuro faked a shiver. "And one of the scariest too. Well, good night Hinata."

Both stood to bow to Hinata, who returned a near curtsy before leaving the room. She nearly floated.

Temari thought to herself wistfully.

_Well…Hinata is certainly no girl. She might just be a lady._

XXXXXX

Hinata leaned her head against the side of the open balcony's doorway. The cool night air swept along her skin, whipping against her light lavender cotton gown and making it float against her bare legs. She brought up her nearly bare arms, the only cover against the cold wind being the sheer sleeves from her wrist to her upper bicep.

Her hair fell down in a loose tumble on her back, her fingers pushing strands from her eyes every now and then. Her sleepy white eyes took in the shining stars in the clear velvet sky. She never thought she would see such pure beauty in Sunagakure, having heard tales of the harsh desert and its fiery sun. She could agree on the heat, her flesh still smarting from the sun's fury but the night proved almost magical.

She sighed and closed her eyes, a smile lighting her face. Lost in the marvel of Suna's beautiful night sky, she never felt the grains of sand against her dress or became aware of another body on the balcony.

She suddenly dropped her arms and quickly turned, about to activate her Byakugan.

"You shouldn't be so careless."

Hinata felt a light blush creep on her cheeks at the sound of the gravelly tone she knew so well, despite the reprimand from it. Hinata faced the darkly dressed Gaara, his eyes glittering and his dark red hair snapping along his face.

"Y-yes, I know."

Silence was thick then. Hinata didn't know what to say or do. She felt her heart race and the feeling of being almost naked consumed her mind. She held her arms over her chest and dropped her eyes to the side.

_Don't faint. _

_Don't faint._

_Self-confidence!_

"Why are you here?"

XXXXXX

Gaara had landed quietly on Hinata's balcony, after following along the roof after the dinner he had watched. His mind was in turmoil, thoughts running in different directions and nearly unsettling him. Shukaku had purred and smugly laughed at him, heckling him and speaking…things he did not want to hear and did not understand.

**She is giving her life to you.**

**She is dying for you, what a pity.**

**We must have her before the sun takes her.**

**Such naiveté from kunoichi…its sweet. As will be her blood in our sand.**

**Make her ours.**

_No, leave my mind._

**Ah, you think you have mastered me better. You think you have become stoic and powerful. Stupid boy.**

**I will crush this village. We can together.**

_Never. I wish to protect, to change._

**Ah, delusions are powerful. Keep on and maybe I will be set free quicker when you tire out.**

Gaara tried to ignore Shukaku as he landed and blended with the shadows on the balcony. He let his mind become blank and his face a mask once more, his body settled into what he made it. Armor, figuratively.

That was until he saw the small figure of Hinata in her sheer dress of lavender blowing in the breeze, her eyes sparkling in delight at the night sky and a smile hugging her pert pink lips. Her midnight hair was trailing along her spine, the strands as shiny as the stars she looked upon. He noticed quickly how the years had passed since he saw her last in the desert…before it happened.

Then he felt a strange sensation in his body. His heart was racing, the blood pounding in his ears and his breath becoming quicker. His hands trembled before his eyes. He narrowed his eyes in confusion, wondering what was happening to him. He wasn't hurt, that rarely happened. He needed to see the medical ninja once more for the herb they would provide him when these bizarre sensations happened.

_What did Kankuro call them? Emotions?_

_I don't know them._

_I'll read about them, maybe when I study with Matsuri._

Gaara quickly recovered and spoke loudly to Hinata, feeling a need to say something to her. It was unnatural for a ninja to be unaware of their surroundings and not notice another ninja approach. That could be deadly…

"Why are you here?"

Hinata had looked away then bit her lip before looking at him.

"I-I came to help as a reference. Y-you w-w-want to be Kage."

"Yes, I do. I do not understand why _you_ came."

Hinata became silent until she moved from her spot and came a little closer.

He felt his body clench, wanting to draw back and move forward at the same time. He watched her with predatory eyes as she turned to the railing and looked at the stars again.

"I-I want to h-help you because…because I know you want to change. I know you want to p-protect. I have _seen _you do it…and…"

Her voice wandered off as she brought her arms up to hold her little body. Her tapered fingers brushed a tendril of hair on her shoulder, those pearly nails contrasting with her dark strand of hair.

"You want to change, you don't want to be what they think you are. I understand that…a little."

Gaara heard some of her gentle words, his heart pounding once more and his vision wavering slightly. He blinked, finding his own hand nearly reaching to touch hers before he pulled back to clench his fist just in time before she looked at him with her large white eyes.

She waited for a response, her eyes echoing both slight embarrassment and…something else he didn't understand. He could almost recall a similar thought, a similar sensation but felt it leave.

He stood silently, turning his head to watch absently at the sky.

XXXXXX

Hinata waited nervously for a reply. Gaara seemed…so distant. His eyes still remained sharp, burying into a person and piercing their mind and soul. There was something different about them though. The only thing she noticed was a clenched fist and tick in his jaw muscle while he looked at the stars.

He suddenly spoke sharply.

"You risk your life for this?"

"Y-yes…"

Silence.

"You are going with my sister to the daimyo's residence to plead my case. Correct?"

"Y-yes, I plan on-"

"I will travel as well. It should be only logical I meet him as well, to debate on this. That I have changed and desire to protect my village."

With that last statement, Gaara faced Hinata and slowly spoke the words like an intimate friend would to another. Hinata blinked her eyes and rolled her lips into her mouth, not minding the strand across her nose.

Gaara's sharp eyes caught the movement of hair but said nothing. He simply blinked, sharing one last long stare before conjuring his sand to transport him gods know where.

Hinata let out a breath and clutched her chest, feeling her legs wobble.

"Hinata-sama! Who was that?"

She heard Ko's voice ring out and felt him instantly by her, checking for wounds. His Byakugan was activated; the veins throbbing along his temples and a fierce look in his white eyes.

"You need to be more aware, Hinata. We are not in Konoha. You must be careful."

"I understand, Ko-san."

Ko looked into the sky then back at her.

"That was Sabaku no Gaara, yes?"

"Yes, Ko-san."

Ko gave a troubled expression, a tick in his jaw and his nostrils flaring.

"He is dangerous, Hinata-sama. I do not know why you are…championing him.

Hinata faced Ko and smiled sadly.

"Maybe no one ever will. Ko, I need to rest…but understand please. Gaara would n-never harm me."

XXXXXX

Gaara sat on the roof and held his head between his knees, still taking in the strong scent of lavender that radiated from Hinata on her balcony.

_Hinata…_

_You are right._

_I will protect this village with my life…and you._

_If you let me…_

_You have changed._

_So have I…_

_But who for the better?_

She lives in a daydream.

I don't belong.

She is the sunlight.

The sun is gone.

- Trading Yesterday

**Author Note: Please enjoy, read and review. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it, late as it was. Do not worry I am not abandoning or forgetting about the story. I've been researching and letting the plot roll in my head, while playing video games. Somehow that helps me. Weird. Thank you for the reviews and compliments! This is where I promote myself shamelessly and ask you to spread the word to all GaaHina lovers or even Hinata and Gaara lovers. :-)**


	22. Journey: The Sleeping Sun

Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Journey: The Sleeping Sun

We are the lucky ones

We shine like a thousand suns

When all of the colour runs together

XXXXXX

"_Ko-san, please understand. Gaara-san must come to present himself to the daimyo," Hinata quietly argued once more to a very irritated Ko. Ko simply nodded with a stern look and apologized before bowing._

The harsh sun was nearly burning Hinata's alabaster skin, her body and mind still adapting to the severe difference between Suna and Konoha. Ko remained close to her side, providing a shield from the rays and support when she needed water or ointment for any burns that were appearing.

Hinata had thought hard about wearing her bright flame robe or her ninja outfit. She had fidgeted and paced her room at the former Kage's building, trying to wisely decide between the two. She also found herself worrying about the trip to see the daimyo. Harsh sandstorms, the sun beating down on her and the intelligence from Temari that the journey to the daimyo would be no longer than two days had frightened her. She decided then on something different, both fit for a kunoichi and a Hyuga. She knew now it was both a good and bad idea.

Temari and Kankuro were by the gate at first light of dawn, almost before it. The colors of the purple night and the oranges of day were running together, creating a beautiful scene against the beige buildings and towers of Suna.

Hinata swept her hair back from her face; the loose strands from her side braid tickling her tingling skin.

_Self-confidence!_

Gaara was nowhere to be seen near his siblings that now gathered near their mentor Baki and the other darkly dressed young man. She now recognized him from the council.

"Ah, the young Hyuga joins us now. Your journey will be two days length. I hope you prepared for such a dangerous amount of exposure to our sun."

Hinata glanced at the man briefly, her eyes widening and taking in his sharp eyes and wild hair. There was something…uncomfortable in the way he looked at her now. She had noticed it at the council upon handing the scroll to him during her meeting with the council and now. She felt his stare upon her being even after she lowered her own eyes.

"_Be wary and cautious, Hinata-sama. The ninja of Sunagakure are vicious and cunning. Stay alert for everything and everyone," Neji had warned her during her last visit to him. His dark words and serious expression made her breath stop._

A soft thud hit the ground close to her side as she felt a warm presence and the feeling of sand against her face. She raised her head and looked at the sight of tangled hair and a painted gourd.

_Gaara._

His body unfolded from the ground, the sand returning to his uncorked gourd. He was fully dressed in his mahogany tunic and pants. He kept a side pouch near his back along one of his many belts and a newly added medical pouch she hadn't recognized before. He gazed deeply at the men in front of him, his hand near his main belt where her sharp eyes caught a small bulge. It must have been important as he fingered it protectively.

He locked eyes with the men and blinked slowly before letting his hand drop. He let his narrow green eyes lock with her own, his gaze nearly blank except for the burning fire deep within the green shades.

"Hinata, you packed properly for the trip? Water, food and medical supplies are hard to come by."

"Y-yes."

Gaara looked over to his siblings and let his gravelly voice roll out.

"We will avoid villages and caravans. You understand why. We will not risk Hinata's health."

Ko spoke up angrily. "Hinata-sama will be well cared for. We will not risk her life."

Gaara let his gaze slide over, barely registering Ko's presence before looking over Hinata once more.

"None of us will risk Hinata's health."

Temari tapped her fan and spoke up hurriedly.

"We need to move now and quickly. There is an oasis on the map I drew we need to reach before the heat becomes too much. If we can make it before dusk, we've made it halfway. Lets go."

The gate creaked and slowly opened before them. Each sibling strode through quickly, soon followed by Hinata and Ko.

"Best wishes, Hinata. I thank you for what you have done and will accomplish for Gaara."Baki gently spoke to Hinata. His tanned face radiated warmth, as best as his rough appearance could.

The darkly dressed man uncrossed his arms and held Hinata's hand tightly.

"Yes, good luck Hyuga-sama. We will pray to the gods and wish no harm should fall on such a grand specimen worthy of Konoha. May no danger fall on you, dear lady," the man spoke while lowering his lips to her palm. His eyes were shining and his lips appeared quick to smile and smirk.

Hinata blushed deeply, her hand returning to her chest as she stuttered and dashed after the others.

XXXXXX

It was the first day of travel after hours of long walking and occasional breaks for water. They had not come upon any other existing villages as agreed upon. Ko had been torn, but Hinata had looked over at Gaara's expression during the debate. He was distant from the others, walking on the side and paying attention to the horizon in front of them.

His face was that of granite. His eyes were unusually serious at times while at others narrowed in deep thought before shifting like the sand into a blank slate. Gaara fit the land he came from, from the shifting sands with the fire from the sun to the cold nights with their bright stars.

"We are close, Hinata-chan. If you need water, take it now and use any ointments."

Temari.

"Kankuro, scout ahead for the oasis."

"On it!"

Kankuro soon bounded off, his large basket of deadly puppets swinging on his back.

Ko stopped by a winded Hinata, his eyes severe and his speech only directed towards her. He leaned down to Hinata's shoulder before whispering.

"I do not like how this Sabaku no Gaara looks upon you. Hyuga eyes see through his icy demeanor. There are cracks in the armor of sand."

Hinata rubbed her temples.

"Ko-san, p-please. I-I am tired. I am s-scared of failing. He l-looks upon me to help him, which I will because it is r-right."

Ko nodded. "Yes, mi lady."

"They are f-friends. T-They look a-a-after my health. I-I need to be strong."

Before Ko could respond, Kankuro bounded back in excitement.

"Found it! It's a pretty nice oasis if you ask me. Fairly big with nice acacia and peach trees, clear water, and desert hollies. I took a nice drink and relaxed there…"

Temari swiped him with her smaller fan before scoffing. "Enough!"

Kankuro held his covered head before smirking at Temari and wiping the sand off his pant, winking at a blushing Hinata.

"All right, lets move. We can camp at the oasis and move at dawn. First light. I am so over the sand creeping down my kimono's collar."Temari ordered swiftly before casting a concerned look at the red faced Hinata.

"You're fine, Hinata? We can stop longer-"

"You underestimate her, Temari. We move now."

Gaara uncrossed his arms from his small perch at the edge of the group and began his march at the head of the party. His hand was once again rubbing at his belt before returning to swing by his side.

Hinata cocked her head at Ko, wiping the sweat off her brow and bringing the hood of her pale tan jacket over her head. They followed quickly in succession, both Hyuga thankful for the oasis ahead of them.

Hinata felt her heart warm and her eyes water.

_Thank you, Gaara…for believing in me._

XXXXXX

The oasis was more than beautiful. It was…surreal and mystifying. The acacia and pear trees bent on their sides, their leaves creating large amounts of shade to linger on their patches of golden sand. The pool of water was sparkling and clear, the surface still as a painting. Hinata could not even begin to summon words for the pear flowers or luscious desert hollies underneath.

Temari swung her pack on the sand and stabbed her large fan into the ground with a heavy thud.

"All right, here we are. Kankuro, scout around-"

"Do not trouble yourself, Kankuro."

Gaara spoke up after his lengthy silence, the sand swirling around his lithe body before he disappeared.

Kankuro looked over the rest of them and shrugged.

"Well, he is the better scout. No sweat off my back, literally."

Ko turned to Hinata and dropped the heavy pack into the sand. He nodded and stretched his brawny arms before he started to build their two separate shelters.

Hinata shrugged off her own pack and unstrapped her low heeled sandals, shaking out the sand and dipping pale toes into the pool of water. She knew the crystal depths of the oasis should have amazed her but she could only think of two thoughts.

_Gaara, why aren't you speaking to me?_

_I hope I don't fail your village._

She unbraided her long hair and waded into the water, activated her Byakugan, and felt the chakra surround her body. She would enjoy the energy around her and let it fill her body. This would be the last time to feel such calm warmth before the last stretch to the daimyo's palace. She needed all the strength she could muster…and hope.

XXXXXX

A mere hour later, Hinata swept back her hair and slowly pulled herself onto the edge of the oasis. The swim had been…breathtaking and relaxing. No one had bothered her, which made for great meditation and a little trepidation. She had let herself feel the chakra from the smallest grain of sand to the large acacia trees around her. The Land of Wind was proving to be strange, becoming both mystical and deadly. Before she could relax against the tree, she noticed the sitting form of Temari against the large pear tree.

"Y-you startled me."

Temari smirked. "Now is not the time to be startled, Hinata."

Hinata sat close to Temari, her legs pulled up to her chin and her fingers circling the prickly pear flowers underneath her.

Temari sighed then turned her head toward her.

"Hinata, what is the Hyuga compound like?"

Hinata bit her lips and lowered her eyes.

_Don't give too much away…_

"Strict, s-structured…and, um, respected."

"I assumed such. I wanted to know what it was like for you. What did you learn? You're not like the others I've witnessed. You're not…a blank canvas."

Silence.

"It w-was difficult. I was…a bit of a disappointment to my family, my father, my branch. I trained hard, but it n-never seemed enough…for anyone…for myself. I wanted to change."

Temari nodded before looking into Hinata's eyes deeply, an emotion under the surface Hinata hadn't witnessed before.

"Is that why you wish to help my brother so strongly?"

"Yes."Hinata responded without hesitation before lowering her eyes.

"What did you do besides train? I can tell you learned certain skills nobles learn…true?"

Hinata held her knees tighter before letting out a breath.

"I would learn c-calligraphy. Father d-did t-t-this as a hobby. I would join at times, but I would mostly try to paint. I a-also learned dance, serving tea f-for my Father, and music. It w-was fine but I found solace in other…hobbies."

Temari eyed the flowers Hinata caressed and let out a little hmph.

"You enjoy the solace of flowers."

"Yes, I do. I have…a garden. I plant them myself and press them. I go there when I want…solace."

"Ah. Well I like flowers too. Sunflowers specifically. Too bad the Kage's garden is dead. We just don't have time and resources to revive it."

Hinata nodded slowly.

Temari stood up and stretched her arms above her head.

"Well, I'm off to rest. Don't tell anyone I like flowers."

"She wears them at festivals, huge ones!"

Hinata placed a hand over her mouth, hearing Kankuro's loud voice and Temari's grumbling as she tensely trudged away. Hinata stood up, letting the water drip from her pants and undershirt. She twirled her hair, squeezing water out when she froze upon noticing the dark form of Gaara standing not too far away at the edge of the oasis.

She sighed and walked timidly to meet him.

XXXXXX

Gaara's arms were crossed tightly, the rough fabric scratching the sand underneath along his skin. He felt his chest rise and fall deeply, taking in the wind sweeping across their campsite. It would be cold tonight, but it was cold every night. He packed very light, hardly bringing much at all except for the formal uniform Temari asked he wear. He had agreed slowly, finding himself wanting to impress another for once. It was a simple given that he needed to dress like a future Kage, but he wanted to impress Hinata. He wanted her to see that maybe, just maybe, he could look elegant and cleaned up.

_Less like a weapon._

He closed his weary eyes, letting his mind recall the long day. He had suffered a long journey, as far as his mind was concerned, fighting for control and peace with Shukaku. The damn demon wanted to tease him, threaten him, and strip his…insecurities to nothing. Yes, he could admit to insecurities and readily. Arrogance was, in his opinion, the key loss of a man in battle and in peace times.

The demon had laid such a strong siege upon his mind, especially concerning the soft Hinata, that his head aches raged. The further he was from her on the journey, it seemed the less the pain was in his mind even if it panged another part of him.

_Yashamaru…_

"Gaara-san?"

Gaara opened his eyes and loosened his hold on his arms.

"Yes, Hinata-san?"

He could feel the warmth radiating from her body as she stood near him, her own arms wrapped around her tiny frame. Her long, black hair snapped in the wind.

"H-how are you? Your head ached."

_The Byakugan…I forgot while fighting Shukaku._

"I am fine now. Your health is most important."

"Gaara-san, d-d-d-do not worry f-for me so much."

Gaara let his eyes look to her before facing toward her, his eyes taking in her form from her pale feet to her lavender eyes.

"You're going to become ill, as wet as you are."

"Gaara-san, t-t-thank you."

Gaara cocked his head, honestly confused.

"For what?"

Her eyes lowered, her dark lashes kissing her flushing cheeks. The water glistened on the tips…why was he studying her so intently?

_You know why._

"Thank y-you f-for believing in me."

Hinata trembled now, the cold getting to her and began to walk away after a brief silence. Gaara felt something twist in his stomach and in his chest. He knew not long ago it wasn't a medical problem, after it seemingly became stronger but didn't alter his health.

"Hinata?"

Silence.

"Y-yes, Gaara?"

"Your name, it means sunlight?"

"My father named me. It m-means a sunny p-place."

Gaara closed his eyes and opened them to look at her gentle face.

"That is appropriate, to me."

XXXXXX

The night had proved cold and windy. The morning sun was unbearable as everyone packed up their gear and prepared for another day of journey. Ko handed Hinata her kunai pouch and herbs while strapping on his own pouch. Kankuro had brushed on his face paint then strapped on his basket of puppets. Temari shoved her small fan into the back of her obi and adjusted her sandals.

Hinata noticed Gaara stood off to the side, arms crossed and already ready before the others had crawled from their shelters.

She caught his tired eyes and let a small smile begin to form on her lips. This was before the sand twisted out from his gourd, before his vulnerable face shifted into that of a predator. She felt herself tremble, watching his predatory gaze.

Then she heard it, the whistling sound of metal as the spinning blade grazed along her cheek.

XXXXXX

I wish for this night-time to last for a lifetime  
>The darkness around me<br>Shores of a solar sea  
>Oh how I wish to go down with the sun<br>Sleeping  
>Weeping<br>With you...

- Nightwish "Sleeping Sun"

**Author Note: Late chapter...but severe colds can impair writing. Please enjoy. I double checked my spelling. I know there was a question about Shukaku and Hinata. Shukaku knows Gaara wants Hinata romantically and of course physically so he plays with him obviously. As far as Shukaku and Hinata are concerned, he wants Gaara to take her life because she is so pure and the fact that taking her life would drive Gaara back over that edge to murderous madness. Possible small foreshadowing? Maybe. Yes. No. You will have to see, but I hope that clears some confusion.**


	23. Crimson Butterfly Meets Lightning

Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

The Crimson Butterfly meets Lightning

XXXXXXX

**A/N: Please imagine in your mind the imagery I used and think of it in a slow motion sort of way. When I wrote this, I imagined plenty of speed but also slow motion to give the moves a sort of 'action film'quality. Thank you.**

The kunai sliced past Hinata's cheek, the cut roaring and throbbing along her flesh. She twisted her body, squaring off in a low bend and digging her heels in the dirty sand below her. The Byakugan activated, she read the chakra flowing through her attacker. The man bounded quickly off the acacia tree from her right and crouched low at a dead sprint to her position. He was moving fast, very fast and charging up his long steel blade.

_Lightning._

_He is a user of the Lightning technique._

The man swiftly brought his long, wide steel blade from behind his back and swung with deadly speed. Hinata could hear the whistle and crackle of the blade, the electricity coiling around the steel of the expertly crafted blade of the man's sword. The ninja was quick, but Hinata was prepared for such a move. She read his chakra build in the right arm of the assassin, giving away his move that he planned to use to remove her head if he had chosen to have his way.

Hinata bent low, her left foot digging in the sand as she quickly crossed her legs to do a dancer's grapevine. As she twisted her body and propelled it off the ground, she felt the blade swing underneath her chin and skim across her outstretched arms close to her sides. Her throbbing eyes took in the single strand of dark hair seared by the stinging blade under her delicate chin as her kicking legs and body landed in the rough sand next to the assassin.

Before the man could regain his senses from her quick twist kick, she grabbed his wrist with one hand and roughly jabbed two fingers into his weak point: the tenketsu near his forearm. He grunted in pain, barely registering the loss of his arm and dropped the long blade from his wrapped hand. The blade had barely hit the sand before she swung her small body underneath his arm and used an open strike with her palm, pushing his body a few feet from her.

"You, you were not supposed to be a challenge-"

Hinata swung back her hair into a twist, lowering her body once more and stepping back with one leg and preparing her hands for a move only two other fellow ninja had seen her perform,

"Y-you thought w-w-wrong."

Hinata's pale eyes closed quickly then flickered open, blue chakra emitting from her body and along the sand in a garish, glowing circle.

_Neji watched in surprise and approval as Hinata walked back from the Chunin Exam's required one on one sparring fights. His arms uncrossed as he bowed to her and handed her an herbal ointment._

"_I see you have created your own version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms that is legendary of the main branch. You used 32 Palms? Interesting. Your opponent was overwhelmed. Your father and the Hyuga will be proud. You have improved, Hinata-sama. Make sure you watch how you land your last strike. You do not want the opponent to be able to move at all."_

"_Yes, Neji-nii-san. Of c-course. I will improve."_

The assassin couldn't even see the blur of Hinata; only feel the hard and stinging rushes of her palms hitting each organ in his body. He could only recall the times he was hit in sparring matches by others' lightening or his own unstable unique Chidori style.

"2 strikes!"

"4 strikes!"

His hazel eyes met flashing white eyes, his ears ringing as the chakra drained from his body. His heartbeat became a loud rush in his ears before he heard her last quiet sentence, barely a whisper of the wind.

"32 strikes!"

She brought her small hand back before ramming it hard into his defenseless body. A pain he never felt before sang through his chest as his lifeless body stumbled a few steps.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

The assassin caught the last image he would ever catch in his long lifetime, a lifetime ended by a kunoichi that was reported to be weak and simple to kidnap.

_White eyes…no, lavender. Innocent lavender eyes in the face of a young kunoichi supposedly of little bother. You have killed me, little crimson butterfly._

Hinata stretched her arms above her, bending her back and using the momentum of her feet to spring backwards. Her heeled sandal smashed into the assassin's stubble chin, sending him sprawling into the sand while kunai sailed through the air into the spot she had stood before.

The lifeless assassin fell into the burning, rocky sand with his arms and legs sprawled from his lifeless body. Blood crept from his nose and ears, dripping into the sand. The assassin was no longer, ended by the meek target Hyuga Hinata.

XXXXXX

Gaara's yellowing cat eyes narrowed, his lips split into a sneer before he calmed his erratic breathing to focus on the enemy in front of himself and Hinata. Hinata had quickly dodged the wide sword of the first assassin with a butterfly kick and performed a set of quick thrusts of her sparkling palms that he could not even register the speed of the strikes. It was definitely the Hyuga's signature Gentle Fist style, but not the same traditional style of Ko or Neji.

Gaara's eyes scanned near Hinata, his trembling hand reaching behind to uncork his painted gourd. The angry sand spilled out and swirled around his body in a wild tornado. The grains of tan sand tickled familiarly around his arms and down to his hands before he shot out his left sand as if commanding the small particles.

_There. _

_The second attacker throwing the kunai._

The sand formed into an impenetrable curved wall before Hinata, whom moved to nearly press her right side to guard against the kunai that slammed into the hard sand. The kunai fell to the ground and sank into the hot sand near Hinata's feet. The sand returned to swarm around Gaara until he caught the movement of the attacker's crackling shuriken about to leave the owner's wrapped hands.

"Bind him with a prison of sand."

The sand left Gaara's fingertips and wrapped around the struggling body of the second assassin. The more the man writhed, the more Gaara sent waves of his chakra to command the sand to squeeze the victim for a victim he would be.

**No one attacks what is ours.**

For once, Gaara did not argue.

Gaara cocked his head and looked into the widening eyes of the terrified man.

"Sabaku no-"

"Sand Coffin!"

The last echoes were the crushing of bones, the oozing of blood and a smothered dying scream of a doomed assassin.

Gaara blinked his eyes, returning his hand to his side. The sand gently returned to swarm like bees on a journey to the queen. The smell of fresh blood filled Gaara's nostrils, disgusting and pleasing him at once.

"No one shall harm my crimson butterfly..."

Gaara then felt the warning in his gut, the sand automatically shielding him from another crackling kunai. He gritted his teeth, the small fangs digging into his lower lip.

_Hinata…_

The rushing sand from his clenched hand was evaded by the clever third assassin, the one who had hid in the shadows and perched herself in an acacia tree. The sand missed its target, the grains barely grazing along the kunoichi's white tunic and short brown hair.

Hinata turned in a semi circle, her eyes wide in small surprise before spreading her arms like a hawk about to fly into the heavens. The woman howled in anger, her sharp katana cutting into the air. Hinata bent back, her body vertical to the sand as she extended her right leg to snap kick the handle of the kunoichi's katana.

The katana dropped from the kunoichi's hands in anger, the blade whipping away and shooting into the air, singing into the air. The katana flew towards an acacia tree, a tree that was close to Temari.

"Temari!"

Kankuro yelled.

XXXXXX

**Author Note: This is part one of this chapter thus why its short. This is my first action chapter that included quite a bit of Hinata's signature moves of her own and the Gentle Fist as well as Gaara's moves. I had to do a lot of research and take deep thought into how I wanted to write it the right way. Please feel free to msg me if anything isn't correct. I hope it is liked. Part 2 will come soon. Thank you very much.**

**Also please note, based on what I have read, crimson butterfly is supposed to be symbolic in Japanese lore of a grim reaper type of figure. I thought the butterfly kick and the blood on Hinata's check was a great way to make that symbolic as she took down the assassin fatally. If I am wrong, please msg me so I can fix it.**

**Also msg me about the Lightning techniques used by the land run by the Raikage for more info or correction. I couldn't find much information and I didn't access the anime nor did my memory kick in so I used what I could remember. I saw quite a bit about Chidori type attacks being used and charging lightning through their weapons.**


	24. My Crimson Butterfly, Do Not Die

Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

My Crimson Butterfly, Do Not Die

XXXXXX

_She came down, down, down from Heaven _

_Black as night, _

_She will hypnotize... Hypnotize _

_Dark as love, dark as love_

_Luscious Redhead_

The bundle of kunai was quick, but Temari's trained reflexes were smoother and much faster. Before she could unstrap her large steel fan, her hand swept back to grab her smaller fan to spread open before her face. The kunai embedded inside her thick fan, the paper ripping as the tips nearly nicked her face. She threw the burning fan to the ground in anger, the sparks of lightning singing her fingers.

She snapped her head up to face the tall male, her sharp green eyes taking in the devilish delight in the male ninja's light blue ones. She unstrapped her steel fan, crouching low and snapping it behind her in a loud gnashing of steel.

"You picked the wrong kunoichi to attack, especially one with my technique. Lightning is useless."

Temari pulled back her fan and swung the fan in a semi-circle as one would a farming scythe. The wind screamed around her and pushed out in a large wave of raging wind toward her opponent. The ninja raised his arm to dodge while charging up his lightning. The evasion proved futile as the wind pushed him back several feet, mowing down some of the acacia trees and cutting his white tunic.

Temari let out a gasp and reined in her fan, setting her body low and setting her fan behind her. The eyes on her fan were lighting up, the purple eyes beginning to open.

Streaks of lighting struck quick, with only seconds for Temari to crouch on one knee to place her fan in front of her body in defense. The jolts hit the fan hard and nearly racked her brain, her teeth grinding in pain. Her eyes opened to catch a glance at Kankuro. He was gathering Crow and the other puppets out to prepare for attack.

"Kankuro, run ahead. Your puppets will burn up. We need a medical team!"

Kankuro growled and shook his head.

"I can do this, Tem! You need me!"

Temari forced a smile all while pushing against the flurry of lightning against her fan.

"I know you can, brother. They are weak against Wind Technique; you know this as well as I do. You have to send for aid from the daimyo."

Kankuro paused hesitantly, his brown eyes taking in the serious expression carved upon Temari's face. He nodded before turning his head quickly.

"Temari!"

Temari listened to the sound of steel coming close, the warm breeze of it heading close. She snapped her head to the side and looked at the sharp katana heading her way from the south. She gasped and took a risk, a risk that could challenge her safety and compromise her defense.

She stood and pulled up her fan and swung hard. She watched as the scythe of wind changed the direction of the katana from her body into the acacia tree behind her attacker. The attacker had bent down then twisted his body in an aerial dive forward, the katana sinking into the bark of the tree like an arrow behind him.

The attacker sprinted forward, his hand charging up lightning. The sound of birds lit up the changing sky and cracked the atmosphere like an egg. Temari barely dodged it, using her fan to swipe it away like an annoying but deadly fly from Hell.

"Go now!"

Kankuro sprinted away with a huff, giving Temari a last look and a glance at Ko whom had his own set of small problems with another assassin.

Temari faced the assassin head on, not recalling the large sparkling shuriken the assassin now held beside him with deadly intent in his eyes. Before she could swing her fan, the shuriken was tossed and rolling with growing speed toward her. She jabbed her fan in the sand to her side and pushed chakra deep into her heels, using the small momentum to perform a front handspring. She landed effortlessly, panting slightly.

She twisted back to see the shuriken spin into the distance before she felt a slight throbbing sensation along her thigh. She grabbed at her kimono hem, looking with a stricken face at the deep cut along her thigh. The cotton was torn and seared around the edges of where the oozing burn now stood along her tan flesh.

She snapped her head up, pushing the pieces of blonde hair from her face. She sneered and narrowed her eyes in anger at the assassin who simply cackled at her.

"Hand over the Hyuga!"

"You ripped my dress."

It was then that the strategy formed in Temari's brain, her memory recollecting the katana embedded into the tree behind the blue-eyed bastard.

_Only a few feet from me._

_Good._

Temari crouched low once more then pushed the chakra to her feet, pushing into a dead spring at her attacker. Her arms pumped beside her, the tattered kimono whipping past her thighs. As the man pulled back to strike her, she bent down and placed her hands into the sand. Pushing with all her strength, her body flew over his head and she landed heavily atop the katana with her sandaled feet.

"Over here."

Temari let out a strong front kick to the man's face, breaking his nose. The assassin cried out in pain, the blood rushing from his nose and down his chin. He swiped at her blindly, not realizing she had twisted from atop the blade and stood behind him.

"Over here."

Temari let out a shout, kicking him squarely in the groin then extending her leg to land a swinging roundhouse to his face once more.

"Ughhhh!"

Temari sprinted to her sunken fan, pulled it out and snapped it out beside her. The sweat dripped down her nose and along her neck to her hands. The fan had down exactly what she needed and so did the assassin.

_The eyes are open._

_Form your lightning for me._

"Where is your lightning?"

The next second, it was over. The bewildered and wounded assassin, so strong before and now weakened, formed lightning in his palms wildly. Temari took the opportunity to swing her fan with all the strength in her body, the wind cutting into the man and knocking him against the tree. The assassin was instantly impaled by his own teammate's weapon, the lightning frying him to death.

_Do not ever try to fight a Wind Technique user. You will lose every time. Ironic, you were killed by your own lightning too._

Temari rested her fan on the ground and used a thumb to push away the grime from her brow.

She paused stiffly.

_The energy in the air…it feels dark._

_Gaara…_

"Hinata-sama!"

Temari recognized that fearful voice.

Ko, Hinata's bodyguard.

XXXXXX

Once the kunoichi was disarmed, Hinata pushed her palm up into the woman's chest hard. The kunoichi stumbled a few steps, grabbing her chest and breathing in short gasps.

Hinata quickly regained her ground and closed her eyes, the chakra streaming into her body and gushing in streams into her palms. The sensation caressed her skin, calming her senses and putting them into deep focus. The building of chakra soon formed into sharp vertical slices inside her palms, the beams bright against her pale skin.

"_Wow, Hinata! What is that?"Kiba gasped in surprise._

_They had been on a mission to retrieve and important scroll, only to be ambushed by rogue ninja._

_Hinata slipped the chakra beams between her fingers and held them tightly._

"_Chakra Needle Technique..as Neji-nii-san c-calls it. Its j-just something I-ve worked on."_

"_Well, I need to go to the falls more often then. Maybe I will develop something that deadly. Reminds me of senbon."_

Hinata opened her eyes, her hands grasping the chakra needles in her hands. The kunoichi was watching her closely, her eyes bloodshot and thirsty for blood. Her face lit up with the bolts of lightning forming in her own small hands.

"Dead or alive, Hyuga. The Byakugan will go with us."

Hinata reacted without much thought, recalling training with her Father and Neji. Plan your strategy, do not overthink, use enemy's emotions against them, strike and do not miss their points, let them make the mistakes and be clear in your mind. She twisted her body, throwing the razor sharp needles toward the kunoichi. The howls of pain from the kunoichi ripped into the air. Hinata watched the kunoichi hold her left arm, her left leg also limp and trembling.

_Her tenketsu…she cannot use those parts._

_The sound of birds…_

_Wait…what is…no!_

"Burn with the white light of the Chidori!"

Sand lifted to form a wall beside her while she tried to push her body into an aerial cartwheel or at least spring away.

Hinata felt her Byakugan deactivate as soon as she felt the burning fire scatter along her upper arm. There wasn't time, seconds, minutes, to dodge the last minute Chidori attack by the weakened kunoichi. Hinata cried out in pain as she dropped onto the ground. The flames leapt along her sleeve and onto the pants of her left leg. She feebly tried to slap it away, her Byakugan activating weakly but leaving without her own will.

The blood on her cheek splattered onto her arm, the liquid falling into her burned flesh. She tried to weakly use a shaking hand to grab at the herbal ointment in her side pack along her other leg but it proved fruitless.

Suddenly, the woman attacked only to be blocked by a clone of sand. Hinata lifted her head up, her glazed over eyes catching the sea foam green eyes of Gaara as he bent to grab Hinata under her legs.

Soon, darkness and the smell of bloody sand came over her.

"Gaara?"

Her eyes soon blackened as she fainted.

XXXXXX

Hinata's eyes blinked open slowly before wildly looking around. She was still too weak and low on chakra to activate her Byakugan…but the environment felt familiar. Her ears picked up on echoes of slams that sounded far away. It was as if she were in a cave, hearing lightning hit far away and simply echoing the sound waves into the cave.

Hinata felt a warm body next to her, under her and so close she could smell the earthy scent of him or her. She tried to weakly raise a hand to touch the wound on her leg, only to hear a gravelly voice echo in the cave.

"Leave it."

XXXXXX

Gaara's eyes looked down intently upon the petite face of the sleeping Hinata. Her pallor had deepened drastically, the tightness in his chest increasing. His heartbeat pounded in his ears and throat. It wasn't just because she was wounded gravely, the burn along her leg and arm rather nasty. It was also because Hinata, the figure who had haunted him for years awake and meditating, the one who had given him the pressed flower he kept inside his belt wherever he journeyed, was cradled in his arms.

He could not feel her skin, but the closeness of having his hands wrapped around her shoulder and waist was having an effect upon him that made him…wary and excited. Shukaku tried to push through as soon as his hands had grabbed her to pull her to him. He had quickly formed a protective dome of sand around them. He knew not to worry about his siblings for they were capable jonin and Ko was also a capable Hyuga. Why else would he be a bodyguard?

Gaara's heart tugged. His eyes grew heavy, his face dipping, his body possessed and senses hypnotized.

_What is this feeling overcoming me?_

_This emotion…_

Gaara removed a hand to tentatively linger above her halo of dark hair, creating a shadow along her delicate column of a neck. His fingers twined the singed piece of hair. It was soft, the softest thing he could recall touching.

His nose dipped close to her hair. Her skin and hair reeked with the scent of lavender: calming and full of innocence. How could one so soft and pure be so deadly on the battleground as she had displayed? Hinata was full of surprises and different than he had last seen her show her abilities at the exams and waterfall.

His thoughts were clear, his heart almost breaking…a reason he could not understand. That was until he smelled the blood from the cut on her cheek.

**Taste it, enjoy it.**

**She is ours.**

**You have desired such innocence and now she is all alone with us.**

**She is in your arms. You now have finally received the gift of her touch when no other would have the bravery to do so. **

**Who would touch a demon?**

Gaara shook off the thoughts, but felt the resistance weaken now that he felt her soft form in his arms. He lowered his head more, his mouth open and tongue extending.

**Taste it.**

**Innocence you will never have.**

"Gaara?"

Gaara lifted his head to meet the fearful eyes of Hinata.

_She fears me still…_

Hinata moved to touch her wound.

"Leave it." He rumbled out darkly.

Gaara swallowed and began to turn his head away before her soft voice spoke up.

"Where am I?"

Gaara faced her once more, his torn eyes meeting hers before hardening over.

"I created a dome of sand to protect you."

Hinata moved to touch his arm, her movements shaky and wobbly.

"Thank you, Gaara."

Gaara held his breath as her hand moved closer to his arm. Inches now, mere inches before her hand fell on her chest.

"Hinata-chan?"

"I…need….ointment. Gaara…"

"Hinata, stay awake. You will go into shock."

Hinata's lavender eyes flickered before she fainted.

Gaara listened deeply outside the dome.

Silence.

He carefully let the sand slither back into his gourd before rising up, his hands tight around Hinata's limp body.

"Gaara, what happened? We took out the rest. Ko is outstanding in battle. No wonder you're her body guard."

Temari slapped Ko on the back before registering Hinata's limp body. She grabbed at her medical pouch before Ko grabbed her wrist.

"She needs Hyuga ointment, it will restore her fully."

Temari nodded gravely, watching Gaara's face with a strange expression.

"The cavalry has arrived!"

Kankuro.

Temari swept back her hair and began to clear her throat before Ko bowed to Gaara before swiftly taking Hinata into his arms.

Gaara stood stiffly, ignoring Kankuro's dropped jaw.

"We need to move quick. Hinata-sama needs medical attention. We must move to the palace!"

"She will not die. Understood, Kankuro?"

Temari and Kankuro nodded at Gaara's sharp voice.

XXXXXX

Hinata felt like she was dreaming, a dream of warmth. She knew arms held her, strong ones. Lilies were around them in a field. A white dress clung to her body and she somehow knew the figure holding her wore a white tunic, some sort of robe as well.

"Gaara…."

XXXXXX

"What was that, Hinata-sama? We are going to the daimyo! You will be fine."

Gaara heard the soft whisper of Hinata's mumbled words as she slept in Ko's arms. He turned his head away and pressed on, his body churning with something he hadn't felt before.

Fear.

XXXXXX

**Author Note: Here is part two. Once again, as stated on last chapter, I hope all is correct. Msg if not. I hope you enjoy. Review and let me know your thoughts and feelings.**


	25. The Healing Gardens

Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

The Healing Gardens

XXXXXX

This is not the end...it is the beginning.

You cannot falter now.

If you don't trust [this], trust nothing else.

Trust this, trust this, trust, Trust this, trust love.

"Evenstar" from LOTR

XXXXXX

She was floating, her dress kissing the buds of the blooming lilies. Her body felt light as she let her naked feet leave small prints in the crumbling earth beneath her. The rays of the sun kissed her pale face, her chin upturned to take in the full effect of the gentle heat. A smile formed on her pink lips, but nothing felt as heavenly as the caress of the flowers along her fingertips and palms. The blossoming chakra, earthly and simple, poured into her body and left traces inside her as she kept passing rows of lilies.

"Hinata…Hinata…"

A low tenor called to her, the whisper running along the hairs of her neck. Hands, the warmest to touch her flesh, slipped onto her neck and swept her hair to the side. Hinata tipped her head to the side and let her hands hold the long mane of hair away from her shoulder, exposing her fine neck to the warm hands.

"Hinata."

Hinata let her head swivel, her eyes low and heavy. The soft lavender met the sharp green eyes. Eyes familiar, but somehow not the ones she wanted to let herself be swallowed into.

"Gaara?"

She felt her side ache suddenly, the pains sharp and deep. Her hands automatically grabbed at the kimono she wore, the white now destroyed by the angry color of red. She lifted a trembling finger to her face, the stain of blood along the thin tip of her forefinger.

"What have you done?"

The face in front of her soon melted into one of pain and sadness before fading away into the melting scene of lilies, now stained by blood before she felt her world become nothing but black nothingness.

_Entwined forever, you and I._

XXXXXX

"Hinata! Oh gods, you're awake."

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, her mouth opening to take in a shuddering breath. Her lips felt dry, her mouth and a throat completely dry. She let her weak eyes take in her bright surroundings, scrunching them and letting the tears drip like rain from the curved roof of her home. Her room or wherever she was now settled was certainly posh and extremely beautiful. The walls and ceiling were made of some of the finest paper, the creams etched with beautiful gold filigree. The walls were painted with fine scenes of gorgeous flora and fauna; the flowers cared for by expertly drawn women in white makeup and lush kimonos. The daimyo must be wealthy, that much was true with an extreme flair and joy for the arts.

Hinata wiggled her arms and tried to weakly push her body up with her abdomen muscles. Even though the muscles felt unused and asleep, they did as commanded before Temari caught her under one arm. Hinata connected worn eyes with Temari's stern ones before doing an examination of her own body. Thankfully, she was clothed in a white linen yukata and light purple obi, strangely. Underneath a sleeve she felt the restraining tightness of bandages along her bicep and even a patch on her thigh. These were useless now, if the team used the Hyuga ointment.

"I n-no longer need the patches."

Temari frowned in suspicion before gently peeling off the small patch along Hinata's cheek. The wound had completely healed, leaving Hinata's skin as fresh and unblemished as a child's.

"That Hyuga ointment is certainly a powerful herb mixture. Ko used the amount he carried and the amount he forgot you decided to wisely carry on yourself. It was clever of you and certainly needed, Hinata. Those wounds were terrible."

Hinata nodded slowly, dragging her hands along the patches and gently unwrapping them.

Temari crossed her arms.

"Hinata, I want to apologize to you."

Hinata paused. "Why, Temari-san?"

"I used to find you weak, incompetent and not worthy of being any level of ninja. I take those words back and I am not embarrassed to do so. What I caught of that ambush, I saw someone competent. You are a strong Hyuga. Its ironic really."

"Oh?"

"Yes, definitely. To look so innocent and child-like, newly blooming, but to have that determination, that demeanor of grace, and those lethal skills of a Hyuga. You really could easily throw off enemies, in any combat situation once you refine those skills."

"T-thank y-y-you-"

Temari huffed frustrated. "First thing to work on: trying to remove the stutter. It can show weakness…but that might actually work in your favor. Regardless, work on it around friends."

Hinata paused, dropping the patches beside her golden bed and twisting her body to face Temari. She let her legs curl around her body, her hands touching her chest. Emotions rolled through her heart and mind before she let them break like a dam.

"We are friends?"

Temari touched Hinata's shoulder firmly, her torso leaning forward.

"Yes, you are our friend. You are friend to the Sand Siblings and I am sure to Sunagakure if you can pull this wild scheme off. Personally, I like the odds against me. I like staying sharp mentally."

Hinata smiled and let an eyebrow rise up.

"I am sure Shikamaru would like that."

"Cheeky girl. Don't let the admission of us being friends think you can say…well…you know."

Temari pulled at a strand and fixed her own curled legs under her newly hemmed black kimono. Her mind shifted gears before letting her eyes hone in on the Hyuga before her.

"You called Gaara's name."

"I d-did?"

"Yes, not once but many times."

"I-I-I"

Hinata bit her lip, her eyes downcast.

"I am afraid I will fail tomorrow."

"You won't. You have gone so far…keep proving me wrong and him right.

Temari closed her eyes, calculating the right words to say and the consequences that might occur once said.

_Ever since Konoha and Matsuri's kidnapping, events have occurred that Fate dealt her hand in. No matter how anyone may intervene, whether its others or myself, this is the beginning of events set in motion between this Hyuga and Sabaku no Gaara. This is a fine line…one that could tip to other side._

"Gaara has a…difficult past, one full of torment and pain. He fights distrust and the burden of Shukaku to become something better. What you are doing for him, for Suna, is something no one has done for him since Naruto. Well, not even Naruto can really surpass something like this.'

"Gaara sees you in this light…a light we all see but can't explain and if we can, we ignore. You are something strong to him, just know that Hinata. Let Hyuga eyes watch clearly the path you tread."

Silence.

Hinata paused, her eyes closed. Temari watched her fingers tapped and pick at each other before she ceased all movement to let her pale lids open. Her eyes held a soft light, a certain emotion Temari couldn't make out before but understood clearly.

A smile passed over Hinata's face, a very small one but still a rather slow caress of the lips.

"I understand. Temari, don't let Ko know but I-I would like to see t-t-the small garden. I believe there is one r-r-right by. I can smell the sunflowers and hear the water."

"Sure, sure. Meditate and relax."

Hinata slowly unfurled her body from the bed and wrapped a loose linen robe over her yukata. She took small steps towards the sliding paper door, ignored the wooden sandals, and slid the door open to escape into the night.

Temari stood to close the door but not before watching Hinata crouch down to smell the flowers near the wooden low arch of a bridge. The moonlight reflected along the surface of the clear water and the white of Hinata's robe and frail skin. Hinata's face glowed in simple joy before her eyes looked aglow at the crescent moon.

Temari had never in her life seen someone so happy to see the moon before until her keen eyesight picked up the grains of sand floating along the lazy 'breeze' next to Hinata's face before wrapping along her wrist. Hinata's face melted in sheer bliss and comfort, her eyes watering before turning her head to face the direction of the breeze.

Temari lifted her head to the side as well and saw the lone figure of Gaara standing along the curved roof of the daimyo's guest buildings. Though she couldn't make out his expression, she could always pick out those bright sea foam eyes. Eyes that were once stone cold, but now swirled with intensity and emotion.

_Hinata, you are his light. You better shine tomorrow._

**Author Note: I'm looking into finding some fan art for my image to display for this fan fiction. I have seen very beautiful pieces of these two but I don't know who made them...but anyway, you know some or want to create a piece let me know. Aside from that, short chapter but sweet. Share among other GaaraXHinata fans, groups on here or wherever else, and as always: please enjoy. XOXO**


	26. The Wind Daimyo: Preparations

Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

The Wind Daimyo

XXXXXX

I'll keep you company

In one glorious harmony

Waltzing with destiny forever

XXXXXX

The servant's gold dusted hands moved silently through Hinata's polished hair, lifting hanks of hair with a fine comb this way and that into neat braids. Her almond eyes were focused; pulling the fine braids to sweep underneath and circle the large bun she had pulled Hinata's hair into atop her head. The servant's thoughts were simple: prepare the Hyuga heiress for her audience with the daimyo using Hyuga techniques and customary wear. The instructions were very specific and also detailed.

"_Ayumi-san, you shall prepare Hinata-sama according to Hyuga customs. You will also be using dashes of customary formal wear of the Land of Fire. Do not forget that," the tall bodyguard of the Hyuga heiress had told her sternly._

"_Of course, Hyuga-san."_

The servant had been skeptical and a little underwhelmed when she was formally introduced to the sickly looking Hyuga heiress. The heiress whispered softly and simply pointed out her formal wear then the ornaments. The servant bowed low then asked the heiress to sit on the cushion so she could clean her tools to begin the long process of hair and light cosmetics. The heiress was specific on cosmetics, strangely. This struck the servant as being odd, considering every other official she worked on had demanded harsh and heavy cosmetics.

"_Please, only light makeup. Thank you, Ayumi-san."_

The servant spent hours on rolling the hair into three separate buns, with one large complex braid falling down the Hyuga's back like a waterfall interspersed with fragile strands of glass filaments, beads and grey ribbons. The servant was certainly pleased with her work and thankful for such healthy hair the Hyuga was blessed with. The ornaments were light and so fragile that the servant worried that they might crumble in her hands once she picked them up. She pinned the small pearl pins along the buns and the blown glass beads near the temples so the long streams dangled freely down the sides of the Hyuga's oval face.

Next she picked up the silver diadem with pearls and the other option of a bedding of pearls and soft lace. The servant had never in her life recalled seeing such intricate bedding with thick weaving. It looked like something a foreign bride would wear. Odd.

She turned to face the Hyuga, whose eyes were closed tightly.

"Hyuga-sama, do you wish to wear the diadem piece or the bedding? The diadem is simple and will cross your forehead whereas the bedding will cover much more. Your wish, Hyuga-sama?"

The Hyuga bit her lip then spoke. "The bedding, please."

"Of course, Hyuga-sama."

The servant's quick hands adjusted the bedding onto the Hyuga's forehead then fixed the glass beads and pearl combs. She made quick work of pulling the multi-layered kimono onto the girl, the different fabrics of silk and satin brushing along her exposed arms. These Hyuga really went the mile on their heiress. This kimono reminded her of the homongi style kimonos.

The servant pulled down the long under sleeves and worked quickly on the cosmetics. Her brushstrokes were light along the Hyuga's eyelids and lips. She added dashes of color and some enhancement along the waterlines of the Hyuga's eyes before clicking her tongue.

_Done. At least this Hyuga was quiet and patient unlike that blonde kunoichi. What a hotheaded girl that one was, even if she came out quite the sultry beauty. This one though, she looks like an ethereal creature._

"You are done, Hyuga-sama. All that is required is your shoes that are by the sliding door. I will alert the guards that the daimyo's guests are ready."

The Hyuga opened her eyes and slowly swiveled her head, the glass beads shaking along her face. Her lips moved into a shy smile before she bowed her head lightly.

"Thank you, Ayumi-san. Please a-alert my bodyguard and companions I-I am ready."

The servant, Ayumi, bowed low, and slid open the door to leave.

Ayumi walked swiftly down the hall, into one of the larger side rooms the daimyo liked to call the Golden Room where the guests waited and bowed stiffly.

"Hyuga-sama is ready. I will alert the necessary officials the daimyo's guests are ready for his audience."

The redheaded one in the black yukata and robe barely glanced her way, his eyes boring holes past her into the hallway. The brunette had a lazy expression, showing impatience that matched the blonde kunoichi's. The other Hyuga took long steps down the hall past Ayumi to escort his heiress.

"Good, we will be there soon."

XXXXXX

Temari was a little irritated by the servant and struck mesmerized by the exotic coloring and dress. This servant was, like some of the rare females seen lingering around, bronzed and dusted with gold along the hands and face. These servants wore silk robes with bizarre patterns and silk cloth wrapped around their bodies with one arm exposed to reveal gold bands of jewelry around their arms.

"For an allegedly religious man, this daimyo really likes his exotic women and home. I've never seen such work. This pisses me off. He can cut off funds to Suna but use all these expenses on this. What a selfish asshole."

"Temari, its not wise to demean the guy we are trying to persuade to make Gaara Kage of our village. Maybe Hinata can work her magic and strike a treaty with him. Eh?"

The awkward silence that followed was cut darkly and quickly by Gaara's sharp voice. His eyes were sharp blades upon his siblings.

"Hinata-san is doing a great favor for Suna as is. Do not demand more. Her life was almost lost in the process."

On the last sentence, Gaara's voice nearly cracked before he righted himself.

"Gaara, we wouldn't demand anything of Hinata that would make her uncomfortable. Believe me, brother. You know that right?"Kankuro softly responded in disbelief.

Temari felt her small fan, new and much more deadly, under hear kimono's obi. It was always comforting to her, especially under duress. Right now was a good time. They were all meeting the daimyo and after last night's chat with Hinata, Temari was deeply aware of the massive stress riding on Hinata's small shoulders.

A soft ringing voice broke the awkward silence in the room.

"I am ready."

Gaara's body became taut, his eyes riveted and once again boring holes, this time into Hinata.

Temari placed a hand on her colored face before grinning at Hinata.

"You look simply..."

"Heavenly. No geisha today, Hinata."

Temari gave a slight scowl at Kankuro then glanced at Gaara who seemed to block out the world. Nothing could possibly break his concentration on Hinata.

"Those colors are really complimentary. Lavenders, greys and dark greys. Wow. Whoever made this put some heart into the making of this. The daimyo's ego will be stroked for sure…the bastard."

Kankuro frowned at Temari.

"I-I understand your dislike for the daimyo. I-I learned more about your reasons. I-I-I will try my hardest."

"Right. Lets head out and meet the daimyo. I expect some of his advisors and even nobles to be there. Be prepared for them. Think of this as a mission."

Temari and Kankuro lead the way, pushing open another sliding door with painted birds on swirling branches. Ko followed hesitantly, letting Hinata and Gaara follow at the back.

XXXXXX

Hinata fidgeted with the sleeves of her kimono, not wanting to tear the satin but not able to stop. She was still a little weak from battle and recovering. Her face was pale, that much she knew from the light dizziness overcoming her. This was a good reason why she demanded the thick kimono layers and bedding that the servant who worked on her found bizarre. Sweat beaded along her hairline and neck.

_Do not faint!_

Hinata felt a warm breath along her neck, the heat creating a stirring in her stomach.

"Was it wise to wear so many layers?"

Hinata did not know what to answer with, especially when she felt Gaara move to walk alongside her. His arms were crossed tightly, his generous lips tight and his eyes forward. It was then that he breathed out and uncrossed his arms, his body trembling before righting itself. He lowered his head slowly but not by much. His breathing was like fire along her skin, his eyes connecting with hers.

"You are afraid. I think…I understand that. Do not be. We are _all _in this together."

She felt his arm nearly brush her sleeve, the black contrasting with her grey sleeves. She glanced at the slight movement before gazing into his eyes, past the swinging filaments.

"Gaara-san…"

She lowered her eyes until she felt the small grains of sand send a gentle whisper along her hands.

"Hinata, do not pick at your hands."

"Y-yes, Gaara-san."

XXXXXX

"Hinata, do not pick at your hands." Gaara rumbled out quietly.

"Y-yes, Gaara-san."

Gaara took a small whiff of the lavender splashed on Hinata's skin and looked at the small light reflected off the glass along her hair.

_I think I'm beginning to understand…emotions more. _

_I think I am understanding you more._

_But now…I _feel _I want you to understand me much more._

Gaara felt his sleeve brush along Hinata's extravagantly crafted braid, the strands touching his hand.

_Hinata, do not pick at your hands._

_One day I wish to touch them._

_I want you to be the first to ever touch me without threat of death._


	27. The Wind Daimyo: Enter The Daimyo

Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

The Wind Daimyo: Enter The Daimyo

XXXXXX

The man's lips gently pursed before touching the rim of the obsidian cup of sake, his eyes closing to take in the taste of the drink. He held out his thin hand holding the sake cup to a waiting attendant, who bowed and took the cup before shuffling away. He reached then for the bowls of rice and dates before him, throwing his sleeves out of the feast of beauty before him.

He took a date into his hand, his hooded eyes taking in the beautiful fruit before scanning the finely crafted personal palace that had taken much labor from different villages to create. He had torn down the ages old pagoda of the former daimyos to design something one could register into their senses, creating a sense of harmony and pleasure. He paid his respects to his strong beliefs in Buddhism but also to his keen devotion to the world of pleasure. What now stood was a large pagoda of contrasting shades of black and gold, emphasized by the high curved roof and personally designed reflective emblem of the Land of Wind dangling from the middle of the ceiling. The daimyo had taken painstaking measures to make sure the brassy emblem would cast the sunlight onto the lacquer and gold leaves designed to rise along the steps to the daimyo's stage.

Everything would be peaceful yet pleasing to the eye. Some objected to the expenses as well as the outside labor brought in. The daimyo had received many scrolls and letters from hawks of anger at the debt he was creating for the land. Much rage came from Sunagakure, the hidden village of the Sand. The daimyo had become quite tired of hearing their messages and simply burned them in a pit. He needed create this masterpiece of pleasure! Damn the underfunding of their village and the outsourcing of people to Konohagakure, the land of beauty he so envied! If he could make the Land of Wind like the Land of Fire…but alas, he could not.

_Which is why I am so pleased to have the presence of a Konoha kunoichi here and not just a kunoichi, but the heiress of the Hyuga clan, _the daimyo thought smugly with rising excitement.

The daimyo shifted in his purple robes when the gong echoed in the atrium, signaling the arrival of his guests. Even if he was quite honored by the Hyuga heiress's visit, he was dismayed and uncomfortable about the reason for her visit.

_Why would this heiress come here to vouch for that…devil…that fiend to become Kage of that primitive village? There must be more to this than the scroll the hawk delivered posted to me from the Council of Suna…_

The daimyo sat stiffly, letting his face become blank as the guests filed in quickly. He took in a deep breath of pride and bewilderment by the beauty of the women, but only one stood out. The Hyuga heiress, the very definition of grace and humility in all her fragile finery and lush garments, stood now many feet away before each of the guests bowed slowly. The daimyo took in each the guests and their appearances. Disapproval rankled under his skin at the poorly hidden disgust by the 'ambassador' of Sunagakure and the male brunette in black robes. The Hyugas held blank faces, the female with an air of friendliness and the male with genuine focus on the situation. The daimyo last glanced at the flaming head of the candidate for Kage of Sunagakure. His skin became cold, the hairs on the back of his neck rising.

This man, with his dark rimmed eyes and pale skin, wore harsh black robes and a battered gourd along his back. The daimyo had heard about that gourd…

"My lord, before you are ninja from the villages of Sunagakure and Konohagakure. Ambassador Temari of Sunagakure; Kankuro, jonin of Sunagakure; Sabaku no Gaara-"

The daimyo interrupted sharply.

"I ask Sabaku no Gaara relinquishes his gourd to my guard during audience with me."

Sharp, heavy silence filled the atrium. The courtiers and traders, even the musicians with their shamisens by the stage, came to an abrupt stop.

Emerald eyes met the daimyo's dark black ones. No one moved, barely anyone blinked in the room. The man began to narrow his eyes dangerously at the daimyo before a gentle voice whispered over to the man.

"Gaara…please."

The daimyo watched with interest as the redhead's eyes flickered over to the Hyuga heiress, his face shifting just a bit but enough for the daimyo to catch. There was torment, as if inside an intense debate raged inside his mind before, inside those eyes but also…something gentle but still strong.

_Interesting…maybe Jai was correct._

Sabaku no Gaara swung his gourd from his back, holding it out from his body to the guard by his side before turning his body back to face the daimyo.

"Good, we may now begin. I understand you requested an audience with me considering this Sabaku no Gaara as candidate for Kage of Sunagakure. Now, do explain your logic for such a decision for me make and why this man of all men in Sunagakure."

All eyes glanced over to the Hyuga heiress before she closed her eyes and opened them, taking in the presence of chattering courtiers near the sides and back of the atrium that had deafened to hear her words.

**Author Note: I've been busy with vacation and music but once late July or August rolls around I'll really be publishing some great chapters. The dark waltz is really going to swing into full force...**


	28. The Wind Daimyo: Empty Words

Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

*FIXED 2.0*

The Wind Daimyo: Empty Words

XXXXXX

Bitter experience has taught us how fundamental our values are and how great the mission they represent.

Jan Peter Balkenende

XXXXXX

Hinata's pale lips trembled before she began to speak. Her mind was scattered, trying to focus both on not fainting and gathering the right words to speak before the Wind Daimyo. She felt sweat on her palms and beading along her hairline. She took a quick glance under her eyelashes toward Temari then Kankuro. They were counting on her, even though both held tense postures as if waiting for the axe to fall.

_Self-confidence, Hinata!_

Hinata held her head high and grasped her hands together, keeping her knees as loose as possible.

"Lord of Wind, I am Hyuga Hinata. I represent my village Konohagakure and Lady Tsunade, our Kage. I have been asked by Ambassador Temari of Sunagakure to be a reference for Sabaku no Gaara's election as Kage of Sunagakure."

The daimyo stroked his goatee, looking her over.

"Your clan is quite renowned, even here, for their skills. I am quite honored to have such a person as your self here, even under the circumstances."

Hinata nodded meekly in return.

" You were asked then, by the ambassador? Have you come of your free will with your own proof of this Sabaku no Gaara's skills or ordered to simply as a pawn in their scheme?"

Hinata frowned before tilting her head. "No-no. I came here of my own free will. I know Gaara will be a strong leader, both wise and compassionate. He will protect and revive Sunagakure."

The daimyo turned toward a darkly dressed servant, beckoning him over with his hand. The servant handed him a scroll, which the daimyo skimmed over quickly before rolling it carelessly.

"I have gone over the Council's reports of Sabaku no Gaara's accomplishments as a ninja, as contributions and…detractions to their village. I have also read the reports of the meeting held with you, Lady Hyuga. You provide an exceptional and passionate defense of his nomination. Why?"

"He may have wandered from the code of honor…but he is wise and he will care for his village. I-I have seen and experienced first hand his control and improvements. Many ninja have witnessed this."

The daimyo plucked up a date and eyeballed it before fixing his gaze on Hinata.

"He is dangerous. Am I to trust him as a leader of my hidden village?"

Hinata did not even hesitate to answer. "Yes, because Konohagakure does."

"Do the Hyuga approve? Do they agree?"

XXXXXX

Temari felt a growl deep in her throat.

_The bastard is playing with her now, like a cat with a mouse on a string. He could give a damn about Sunagakure, even less about Gaara. He thinks my brother is a murderous monster._

Temari looked over at Gaara, whose stiff features hid his slowly growing anger regarding the daimyo's disrespect towards Hinata. The same Hinata who had risked her life to come here to see this shallow 'noble' and help Gaara get the title of Kage.

_Only Hinata truly believes he can do this but even this little charade is out of her league._

"Lady Hyuga, I am flattered by your presence here but I am not so convinced that Sabaku no Gaara will be a good Kage for my village."

The daimyo stood slowly, motioning for his servants to move the tray of food from his path. He held out one dainty hand, waiting for Hinata to glide to him. Temari frowned. The man was so gleeful over a Hyuga visiting for the first time that he might as well have keeled over on the spot with selfish flattery.

Hinata, unsure at first, regained shy composure and slowly climbed the golden steps to his level. She bowed low, her body upright before letting one shaking hand slide into the daimyo's.

The daimyo smiled in delight. "I am delighted by your visit. Please, there is no need to be daunted by my presence. I am flattered and honored. You and your guests must stay for the kabuki theater performance this evening. I planned it in hopes of the Hyuga heiress enjoying the offerings of the Land of Wind before leaving for Konohagakure."

Hinata's cheeks lightly burned pink as his hand patted her own small one. The daimyo let her bow deeply, taking in the beauty of her gown before a gong sounded off that the meeting was over and preparations for the kabuki theater would commence.

XXXXXX

Hinata felt faint. She was embarrassed, angry, defeated and she wanted to cry. She had failed her mission…another one to add to the long list in her mind. She looked at each of the siblings' faces once they had briskly moved toward the hallway they had entered from and shakily put her palms on her face. She felt wet tears build in her eyes and threaten to fall down her cheeks.

_I failed them._

_I failed myself._

_I failed my clan._

_I failed Konoha._

_I failed…him._

"Hinata-"

Temari's warm voice was cut off by another voice, an unrecognizable man.

"Even before you entered his mind was made up. The daimyo is selfish, living only for himself and his own desires. Your words were empty to him, no matter what they would have been my lady."

Hinata turned her head, her watery eyes taking in the robust figure of one of the nobles from the hallways. Her mind was swimming. His words were lost, especially now. She was fated to lose from the start…

"The bastard is a spoiled little king on his throne. He is killing our village. Our economy, our land, everything is dying. Sunagakure ranks dead last out of all the Hidden Villages because of him. We started a war with Konoha because of him and we lost nearly everything!"Temari barked in anger, her fan out and fiercely tapping her exposed leg.

"Tem-"Kankuro began tiredly.

"She is right, jonin of Sunagakure. He is running up our debt, all for this pleasure palace. Some of us are weary and we cannot withstand watching our people wither, our lands die because we lack funds to build proper infrastructure or afford help. We need a new daimyo."

"You are quite bold to speak such things out in the open,"Ko whispered.

The man nodded his baldhead, his chubby cheeks shaking.

"Yes, but we share the same sentiments. I share such bold words because I wish to strike a proposition."

Silence filled the air before Gaara's gravelly voice finally broke the tense moment.

"Go on."

"The ones I mentioned, we are not few but a group. We have decided to form a coup against the daimyo. We had not formulated a plan or time for such an event until your fated arrival. It is our luck to have such skilled ninja here, especially ones whom share our grievances. Support us, fight with us and I will approve Sabaku no Gaara's nomination."

"You?"Temari frowned while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I am a high-ranking member and one of the wisest. My group has voted and agreed on my nomination. I have an extensive record-"

"This will be dangerous, what you ask."

The man eyed Gaara, before slowly nodding.

All eyes turned to focus deeply on Hinata before Temari spoke up.

"Hinata, we never imagined any of this to happen. You don't have to participate but I cannot think of any other option."

"That's saying a lot too."Kankuro agreed, his eyes focused on her with worry.

Hinata swallowed before raising her chin and trying to form a weak smile.

"I will agree and help."

Particles of sand drifted along her hands sharply, the temperature in the hallway dropping quickly. Gaara shifted into her view, his hands moving towards her own before dropping to his sides…almost in fear of touching her.

XXXXXX

"I will agree and help."

Gaara felt a pain in his chest that quickly ran down his arm then up towards his head. He felt the throbbing begin, the old migraine threatening to break the gates of his sanity and the cage of Shukaku. He felt heavy and as if that one sentence whispered so sweetly had spun him out of control. He could only imagine this going one way, this proposition. This trip was not meant to play out like this, but fate seemed to have her hand dealing out cards no one thought would be on the table.

He looked at Hinata and images flashed through his mind of her child-like face on the balcony, her eyes that seemed to cling so fiercely to her belief that he could change and that he had. Coldness came over him and the sand from his returned gourd seemed to drift on impulse, mimicking his emotions. He moved to block her view, gazing sharply into her eyes. The turmoil rolled through him, besting his long held self control and walls he had built long ago...until her.

_They've been cracking, breaking down brick by brick._

_You will be the death of me...or the reason for any shattering of my sanity._

"Hinata..."Gaara whispered, unconsciously bringing his hands up to touch her own before he realized and swiftly pulled them away. Still now he feared touching her.

_Blood on my hands._

_Murderer._

_Monster._

XXXXXX

"Hinata…"Gaara whispered in his grainy voice, his eyes intent on her own. The emotions playing in his mind were fierce, a battle of his own playing out along the shifting emotions on his face before calming once more into a blank nothingness.

"Gaara-san, I came here to complete my m-mission. I believe in you becoming K-Kage. If this m-means this is the only way, t-then I will d-d-do it."

Temari sighed before shaking her body and focusing on the nobleman. "You heard her. We meet at sundown. You will strategize with me and I will break it down for everyone else."

Everyone nodded.

Temari smiled wickedly, tapping her fan on her other hand.

"We got a daimyo to take down and a guy to make Kage."

XXXXXX

**Author Note: I fixed this after realizing Word had gone haywire and screwed up some sentences, plus I added some extra thoughts from Gaara on this chapter. How will the coup happen? Who will survive this? Fate has surely drawn a interesting, dangerous hand for Hinata and Gaara.**


	29. Sabaku no Gaara Reflects

Copyright Notice: Naruto and its characters do not belong to me but to its rightful owners.

The Wind Daimyo: Sabaku no Gaara Reflects

But I came and I was nothing

And time will give us nothing

So why did you choose to lean on

A man you knew was falling?

Mumford and Sons "The Enemy"

XXXXXXX

Gaara stood solemnly in front of the full mirror, the darkness of his full robes and mood overtaking the glossy surface. He looked into his reflection blankly, the green of his eyes humming madly. He closed his lids and tried to meditate, listening to the drops of water in the garden's fountains outside of his room. Shukaku laughed at him, yet the demon seemed out of sorts like Gaara did.

His mind was one fire, swirling with thoughts and new feelings he could not control. The planned coup, Hinata's recovery from the previous battle not long ago, his siblings' lives on the line, and the corruption reeking in this filthy place. He wanted to be gone from here. Shukaku wanted to kill them all slowly and drink in their blood, each little courtier and tradesmen here.

He had never felt fear like this, the real fear of losing family and someone…precious to gain the title of Kage. He had experienced fear of death by assassins as a child, fear of the idea of losing twice and now this. He had hardwired himself to be stoic, strong and calm after all the madness he had lost himself in freely long ago. Even now, he fought daily and this pleasure palace did not help him.

**Boy, you are losing your calm. You are falling. Let yourself fall down and I will make the blood flow again for Mother…and gentle Hinata.**

Do not speak her name!

**Your walls are crumbling. You are succumbing and all the easier to take over. Hmmm…you thought to sleep for once and dream. You forget…you are a nightmare. You will never dream.**

Gaara clutched his head, ripping at the tufts of red hair and reacting violently with a swing of his hand at the mirror. Sand shot forward, blocking the blow but still grazing the glass. Small uneven pieces fell to his feet. He opened one eye, drifting his gaze to one small shard. He sent his obedient sand to pick the shard up and land it in his palm. It resembled a blade, a knife. Dark thoughts rolled through him but he dropped the blade in sadness. Memories of childhood rolled through him for a few seconds before he blocked them.

"Gaara, are you okay?"

Kankuro stood mere feet from him, his dark black robes mirroring Gaara's. The stark difference was Kankuro radiated humor and his usual earthiness while Gaara echoed something darker.

Gaara cocked his head to the side, eyeing Kankuro.

"She is afraid."

Kankuro evaded the statement. "She wants to do this."

"To complete a mission you and Temari decided on without me."

"She is doing this for you. She must have a soft spot for broken people, for those who have…been dealt bad cards."

Gaara missed Kankuro's failed jest at the end and looked back at the shards on the ground. His face was multiplied in each piece.

"For a falling man."

Kankuro shifted uncomfortably before placing a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"You will be a great Kage. She knows it as we do. There is not another who will understand suffering and to see our village grows, that we never suffer once more and that we can be strong as well as wise."

Gaara stood in silence before nodding.

"We must go now. Temari gave her instructions?"

Kankuro cracked a grin. "Explicit ones we had better follow and not be late on. You know Tem…she is not one with which to fuck with."

**Author Note: Its been a long delay for additions to the story. I've been busy sorting and getting ready to take care of military spouse matters, plus my charging cord died. The next big chapter has been on my mind and I am trying to weave it together. Its a bit intimidating, but due to help from two inspiring songs that really connect to the story well so it shouldn't be long! I wanted to give a short chapter, some insight into Gaara's mind before this big event before him. Next will be Hinata's then...the big showdown. Expect beauty and darkness. Forgive grammar or spelling errors. Thank you to new and old fans! You are much appreciated and you will not be let down. XOXO**


	30. The Heiress Reflects Once More

Copyright Notice: Naruto and its characters do not belong to me but to its rightful owners.

The Wind Daimyo: The Heiress Reflects Once More

Time dances whirling past  
>I gaze through the looking glass<br>And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven

XXXXXX

Pale, colorless eyes stared blurrily into the mirror in front of the petite woman. Water dripped from her nose and chin onto the basin in front of her shaking hands. She dropped her eyes from her reflection to dip her white hands into the calm surface of the cleansing water. She quickly closed her eyes and threw the water onto her face, splashing the mirror. Nothing could pull her gaze from the sight of her tired face, the light makeup running down her cheekbones and the pieces of her bangs pushed wildly to the side of her forehead.

_Why do I feel lost, as if I am caught up in something that terrifies me so? _

_Why do I feel as if I am being tugged into…a world that I didn't anticipate?_

The young woman's dark hair fell forward in a loose uneven braid as she drew her eyes in closer to look into the looking glass. The surface looked broken, the reflection uneven and running with water. She pressed one hand to her mouth, using one to slowly touch the glass. A dash of red, burning and bright, stood out from the dark cloud beneath it. The young woman's hand touched the surface, her tiny fingers spreading wide. A sudden feeling, of being drawn to this…figure came over her.

"Lady Hinata! Are you ready?"

Ko entered the dim room quietly before bowing and taking in the darkness of the room.

"Hinata-sama…are you unwell? Is it your chest wound from long ago?"

Hinata watched the surface, the colors disappearing and the reflection of her bodyguard enveloping the entire glass. She bit her bottom lip and turned to face him. She touched her chest lightly. She had forgotten the wound her cousin had given her long ago. She had recovered greatly, but the wound had been nearly fatal thus it would leave lingering side effects. She had to be careful now in battles and training, something her family and friends harped on often.

"I am f-fine. Please do not worry, Ko-san."

"The last skirmish was much for you. Your training worried your cousin very much and I. This coup-"

Hinata stood abruptly and touched Ko's chest.

"You will say nothing to them, Ko-san. I cannot fail this mission. I must n-not fail them."

"Your role is important. There is so much danger, Hinata-sama…"

"Hinata! You're not ready?! What will you wear?"

Both grew silent as Temari slid the screen open loudly. Temari took in the room, tapping her dark painted nails on her small fan tucked into her black obi. Her entire attire was interesting and exotic. Gold, bronzes, and beiges shades were splashed over her dress. The bottom was split in the front, revealing laced up sandals and black mesh on one thigh. The top was dark bronze with a flimsy cover over her bare arms. Ribbons covered her forearms of many golden shades and black, dangling from her wrist. The sleeves billowed from the tops of them. A black ribbon covered her neck.

Temari touched her wild, spiky pigtails.

"Those women attempted elegant buns but I am a kunoichi first and ambassador second. I had them pin and twist…but they added these dangling black ribbons. This look should prove adaptable for a fight that will emerge in this coup."

Hinata hid a smile before Temari looked her over, raising an eyebrow.

"You're the next victim for those women. Humor me, whats your kunoichi gear for tonight? We must be careful to look festive and formal."

Hinata pointed at her kimono hanging by the panels and wardrobe.

"Hinata…" Temari whispered with her voice nearly breaking. She brought her cat-like eyes to meet Hinata's soft ones.

"Yes, I think this is best."

Temari sighed. "But Hinata…you'll look like a sacrificial maiden."

Ko's shoulders stiffened before squeezing his fists tight.

Hinata brought her fingers together and forced a smile.

"Yes, b-b-but wouldn't it be rather…deceiving?"

Temari slapped her leg and guffawed.

"Hinata, you made this hardened kunoichi laugh. You would be underestimated in that. I don't think any ninja would want to harm you in that," Temari chuckled but drew in her lips tightly. "Be careful and follow that kunoichi instinct and training I saw a few days ago."

"I may b-b-be nervous…but I won't f-f-fail my mission."

Temari glanced at Ko, before catching the sound of Kankuro's laughter in the hallway and the sounds of huffing women. She tapped her fan at Ko to leave. Before she followed, she dropped her eyes to the side and then looked deep into Hinata's eyes.

"This will work, as much as I've spent time on it. I know you can defend yourself very well, more than I used to think long ago. Just know we will protect you."

Hinata nodded. "I know, Temari-chan."

Temari dropped her voice low.

"You should also know one of us would **die **before you would ever be hurt."

Hinata tapped her fingers, nodding absently.

"Yes…I-I-I think I know that now."

The women swept past Temari, dropping tools and cosmetics everywhere. Some mumbled, others hummed, and the leader sauntered to Hinata with a lifted corner of her mouth.

"Ayumi-san," Hinata bowed.

"It appears you wish to be a maiden of white in a field of lilies. How touching. Let's begin."

**A/N: Please enjoy! **


	31. Our Dark Waltz

Copyright Notice: Naruto and its characters do not belong to me but to its rightful owners.

**Thank you to everyone favoriting and following and reviewing! It means a lot. I plan on finishing the story by October. So no, I am not quitting on it! :-)**

The Wind Daimyo: Our Dark Waltz

Dance me into the night  
>Underneath the moon shining so bright<br>Let the dark waltz begin  
>Oh let me wheel - let me spin<br>Let it take me again  
>Turning me into the light<p>

XXXXXX

The large pagoda was glorious, more than what the daimyo had demanded the décor should be and he was swelling with pride. Soft, pale lilies hung from silver linings along the atrium like snow daring to flutter to the floor. Rice cake flowers were strung along the stage and the alcove. The room resembled the gentle winters that he would never see but dreamed of and read in scrolls, heard of from traders and courtesans but envied when he heard them speak of so fondly.

The daimyo pursed his lips; bringing the dark cup of sake to his lips and watching the court enter into the room. Some had wonderment on their pale faces, others were simply blank. The daimyo heard the soft familiar footsteps and the scent of one his most trusted 'little birds' enter his nostrils.

Ayumi.

She stood near him, her pale blue and white tight dress brushing his arm. He gave a glance to her lazily and began pulling his thin mustache. Her toned arms were crossing her chest and her eyes were that of ice. She was alert and burning with anger.

"Ayumi, my sweet, whatever is the matter?"

She tossed her braided hair and cleared her throat.

"Your guests from Sunagakure are proving to be difficult. I want to run a blade into the ambassador's heart."

The daimyo clicked his tongue before resting his eyes on the aforementioned company. The group entered the atrium slowly, eyes straight ahead. The blonde ambassador walked stridently alongside the puppeteer towards their reserved part of the room. He waved his hand away as a servant appeared to refill his sake. He sat up much more regally, his throat tensing. The delicate Hyuga heiress followed the siblings, her hand on the heavily muscled arm of her bodyguard. Her lavender eyes surveyed the room with wonder. Such innocence, grace, and wisdom in those eyes outlined by the longest eyelashes he had ever seen.

He had erased her from memory after her appeal to him, until learning her pedigree and importance but now that had changed. She was a ravishing beauty. How could such a frail and rounded woman be the heiress and a kunoichi at once? Her dress was delicate and fragile; a silky reflective white mixed with soft lavender and sheer gold meant to exaggerate her curves. Unlike traditional Hyuga garb, her dress was almost foreign. Fragile fabrics of tulle were nearly translucent along the main dress. The neckline was lower and richly embroidered with dark gold. The obi was a dark gold with light gold and lavender stitching dotted with reflecting glass beads. The dress swept the ground nearly if not for the under dress made of silk organza in the shade of a dark gold. The shoes, when the daimyo could see them were a dark gold. Her dark hair was simple. A loose bun with a comb of wood and pale lilies along the comb was piled along her neck, while loose strands fell near her cheekbones. How interesting.

"The heiress is a beauty to behold. She is a jewel in the crowd, a beam of light amongst the dark black of the Suna crowd."

Ayumi huffed.

"He mentioned she was quite a ravishing sight. Too bad she is so frail, my lord."

The daimyo pulled his eyes from the heiress to Ayumi.

"Now, now."

Ayumi stood straighter and narrowed her eyes.

The daimyo followed her sight.

Ah, he saw it now and it confirmed reports. The young Sabaku no Gaara followed close behind the heiress. The monster was dressed in dark black robes with the signature Sunagakure crests along his back and sleeves in blood red no less. The daimyo watched closely as the killer's bright green eyes kept flickering over to the heiress. The normally blank eyes became much more intense and fiery, burning with turmoil. Even his milky white hands, with all the bloodshed on them, fisted each time he swept his eyes along her body.

"Does that confirm reports too, you little spy?"

Ayumi picked at her nails, smirking in response.

"He mentioned that the young Gaara had some obsession with her. He wrote as if it…bothered him."

"Ah, the ambitious and strong councilman is flustered over this little infatuation of the young Gaara? How ironic really. It's always the innocent and sweet ones, never the lusty and cold ones, Ayumi?" The daimyo responded with a laugh at her expense.

Ayumi growled but regained composure.

The daimyo swept his sleeves back and stood, a false smile along his mouth.

"I welcome you, my loyal court to this grand event. The kabuki theater performance has been cancelled but a traditional fan dance by our most talented courtesans has been scheduled. I entreat you to enjoy the performance. Food and drink is available."

XXXXXX

Temari scanned the crowd for her fellow conspirators, while trying to not be distracted by the graceful fan dance on the stage. It certainly was a great dance, with the lilies falling like drifting snow amongst the dancers. The story was sad, one she knew and had seen performed in Suna once or twice at the rare festivals held. As a fellow fan performer, in battle and clumsily at festivals, she tried to not watch. Everything had been moved up and changed due to the theater performance being cancelled. She wasn't too worried. She had three plans worked out no matter the circumstances, being the perfect strategist she was…until the next announcment.

"Please, do join as we dance to the health of our guests and the beauty of the winter solstice."

The daimyo clapped his hands, encouraging the musicians to pick up their other instruments and a slight woman to sing in a soaring, light soprano voice. It was the most heartbreaking voice she had heard and a song that she decided wasn't the best now.

"Ready?"

Temari smirked at the man next to her, the one who was determined to be the next daimyo. He had his flaws but after their terms being decided he proved to be useful for Suna.

She popped her small fan out and snapped it open, twirling in a circle with him.

"Ready now. Signal your men when you're ready."

He nodded and followed suit, bowing and raising a hand. Never touching but simply following like a cat and mouse game.

XXXXXX

The fan dance was beautiful, beyond words. Hinata lightly brushed away tears, trying not to get the makeup and gems on her outer robe. She had made sure to wear a simple translucent robe over her dress, not feeling too comfortable with just the dress. Her eyes drifted to the ground before she heard the muffled words of her bodyguard. Her wary eyes reached Ko, who stood tensely.

"The daimyo has announced a dance."

"W-what do you mean? I d-d-don't know what to do."

Ko scanned the crowd.

"I do not either. This was not part of the plan."

Hinata placed her shimmery hands along her face, before feeling warmth along her neck and shoulder. She slowly dropped her hands and lifted her chin, her eyes meeting the sea green ones of Gaara. He looked uncomfortable, which was unusual but he met her eyes and regained his steel composure. His hand shook, she was sure it did, but he attempted to raise it near her hand.

"I do not dance. I train. Think of this as training. A mission."

Hinata smiled gently and nodded.

"I do not ask of you to join in this-"

Hinata placed her hands on her shoulders, shivering in utter nervousness and fear.

"W-w-will you train w-w-with me, then?"

Gaara's head sharply turned to face her, his eyes a storm of emotion before calming to nothing.

He did not respond with words but simply nodded.

"I am n-n-nervous, Gaara-san."

Gaara began to turn, letting his arm rise. She dropped her hands, her body moving slowly to keep pace with his. Her eyes never left his, the quivering easing to nothing as she lost herself in his gaze.

He mouthed silently words she needed to hear.

"I will protect you. Do you fear me?"

Hinata let her arm rise, her feet moving not of her own accord. She could not think in this moment, as her movements kept time with his and her hand moved closer to his own heated one.

"No." She whispered.

XXXXXX

"No." She whispered.

Gaara felt his body go weak and heat up at once, the burning fire rise up from his gut to his head. His chest felt tight, the breath hanging in his throat and lungs. He kept his heavy lidded eyes upon hers. The wide doe eyes watered over, the fire from around them reflecting in her luminescent eyes like beautiful jewels. He felt…lost, entranced. What was this feeling deep in his gut, rising in his chest and wanting to burn through his heart? His skin began to heat up and his eyes narrowed in deep focus.

He never noticed his body moving to close in the space between them, their breaths touching each other. The voices around them, the strings of the music, the laughter, the clinking of sake glasses, it all became static noise around him. Shukaku never once made himself known, not once but Gaara felt his presence like a buzzing in his mind.

He wanted to speak, to touch, to be able to feel her heartbeat under his palm and on his chest.

Sand drifted from his hand to wrap gently along her small wrist.

She dropped her lids in response, never closing her eyes.

He saw the pulse throb in her neck and her soft lips open, the breathing erratic when she released the air from her lungs. They were so close now, nearly touching.

He closed his eyes, letting his mind try to take control.

_There is nothing but us. _

_No coup. _

_No politics. _

_No blood. _

_No past, only now._

XXXXXX

Hinata felt the warmth of his hand, the sand massaging her wrist and tickling along her pulse. Her eyes drifted down from the intense flames of his own. She didn't know how close they were until she saw him cock his head, his head angled and pale full lips so close to her own.

She felt her neck nearly drop back from the heavy feeling in her head and chest, threatening to spread everywhere. His breathing was hot on her neck and exposed collarbone. She lifted her head as soon as she heard his next words. She didn't know his face was so close to her own. His eyes weren't blank or cold like everyone thought. They were rolling with deep emotion.

"You make me feel human."

It was then, before she could speak, that the signal was given for the coup to begin.

**Author Note: I apologize that this took so long! Writer's block was killing me and I have been doing voice lessons and doing practicing. Its been hectic. Read, review and let me know how this was.**


	32. Our Darkest Hour

Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

The Wind Daimyo: Our Darkest Hour

You only know my heart when it's cold,

But it burns when I hear my affection in your voice,

Don't you see all my soul that is yours?

When you stand in the truth,

All for you,

-Heavy Prey by Flyleaf

In your deepest pain

In your weakest hour

In your darkest night

You are lovely

- The Grey by Icon For Hire

XXXXXX

Hinata felt her eyes rip away from Gaara's own intense stare, his vulnerability reflecting deeply in the ocean of greens. Her head turned to look upon Temari's serious look of determination and nodded curtly. Tremors wrecked her body as she somehow found the will power to tear herself away from Gaara's close warm body. Her hand felt for Ko's firm arm, her eyes lowered and avoiding his burning gaze. She couldn't look at him, knowing he was burning with disappointment and concern.

"Ready, Hinata-chan?"Kankuro whispered firmly, following behind the two Hyugas as they slowly made their way to the daimyo's stage.

The plan was now in effect. It was simple: Hinata would use her pedigree and simple manners to distract the daimyo as the groups split to silently take out most of the daimyo's guards to prevent any mass retaliation once they made their move to relieve the daimyo. Gaara had argued with his siblings but quietly shut down after Hinata agreed to the plan.

Hinata felt lighter; trying to grow confidence and a mask of congeniality the closer she came to the stage. The daimyo soon took notice of her approach and smiled widely, stroking his goatee and raising from his seat in acknowledgment. She simply bowed before following his hand to a pillow that was quickly brought for her by a servant. She sat, spreading her dress and placing her hands in her lap.

"Ah, my lady Hyuga. I hope you are enjoying the festivities. I had wanted to make them similar to Konoha's dances. Suna does not have such regard for light enjoyments…to their own loss."

Hinata nodded quietly, letting a soft smile linger on her lips.

"Yes, this is true."

The daimyo motioned for a cup of sake to be brought to her and another for her quiet bodyguard who stood not far away.

Hinata took the sake and raised it to her lips.

"Enjoy the sake. It's old and quite rich. It came to my attention that Sabaku no Gaara danced with you and spent much time in your presence. Poor lady."

Hinata held back a lump before locking eyes with the daimyo, noticing he was looking for any reaction from her.

She placed the sake cup down, trying to keep calm.

"Do not trouble yourself, lord Daimyo. He is of no concern to the Hyuga or myself at all. Your words are true. He is not fit to be Kage. I am glad I was enlightened by your words and his actions as of late."

The daimyo paused then smirked, leaning forward.

"I am more than pleased to hear that. He is an unstable man, not worthy of trust or any affectations from anyone."

Hinata felt the servant, Ayumi, brush by the daimyo and her eyes burning into her. Hinata knew this game well enough, having lived in the Hyuga compound all her life. Ayumi's eyes were not as penetrating as a Hyuga's.

"So it seems. I am glad to enjoy this. The trip is not such a loss."

The daimyo stroked his goatee, his heavy lidded eyes surveying her body. He brought the sake to his mouth, taking a deep gulp before setting the cup to the side.

"And I, Lady Hyuga, am most delighted it is not a loss either."

XXXXXX

Gaara's eyes followed closely each movement made by the daimyo and Hinata, like a predator following his prey. He slinked around the outskirts of the atrium, letting grains of sand fall to the ground as he moved towards the stage slowly. When he noticed a particular smile or gaze by the daimyo towards Hinata, he would feel his nose crinkle and jaw clench.

He would feel Shukaku burn inside him, clawing at his head to come out. The only relief was in finding a drunken guard and doing something he never did before. He approached stealthily, letting his conjured eye follow along after the guard, before knowing it was safe and swiftly letting sand drift from his gourd to reach around the neck of the guard. The sand formed around the guard's neck like a noose followed by a sick snap and the sickening sound of bones cracking.

He would nod at the members of the coup, who dragged the body away. This is how it followed throughout the time Hinata played coquette with the daimyo. Each Sand Sibling and coup member either paralyzed or killed (in his case) the daimyo's guards until only the drunken court remained.

Gaara crinkled his nose even more, the smell of blood filling his nostrils and dragging up the old sensation of bloodlust. His senses were almost overtaken by the desire, feeling Shukaku chuckle. His eyes would flash occasionally into the demon's and fangs would threaten to elongate but he would shake it off.

He turned his head towards where Temari and the leader were, their bodies in the shadows. They had recovered their weapons from secret areas in the hallways or from servants in on the coup. He only hoped for their sakes they were loyal to the coup members. He would really dislike letting his sand taste their blood or so he told himself.

XXXXXX

Temari gripped her fan along her back, following Gaara's movements and the other coup members. The floor guards were taken care of so that removed the biggest obstacle. She doubted the guards were ninjas and if they were, not very skilled ones. Sweat beaded her temples and along the bridge of her nose. Hinata was in her line of sight, smiling gently and drinking sake with the enchanted daimyo. Her part was over and Temari was damn glad of it.

_Time to make our move, _Temari thought to herself.

She nodded to the coup members on both sides and stepped out of the dark shadows.

XXXXXX

The daimyo laughed gaily with the lovely Hyuga, feeling even more loose tongued and buzzing with liquor in his veins. She was so graceful and sweet with her teasing smiles. It wasn't until her face froze towards the oncoming crowd of stern faces that he dropped his sake cup and stood. The dancers and musicians dropped their instruments and ran in every direction with fear in their dark eyes.

Lady Hinata stood shakily as well, eyeing the crowd warily. The poor girl must be out of her wits. How dare these peasants disturb his lush festivities!

"What is the meaning of this? I throw a party for you and you show such ungrateful behavior?"

The coup leader stepped forward, the ambassador and her brother behind him. The leader's face was stern and his body planted firmly not far from the stage.

"We, the Loyal Council of The Land of Wind, have declared you unfit as daimyo of our land. You will, as of this moment, be stripped of your title and sent for trials of treason against the welfare of this land."

The daimyo growled. "You? You dare? I am the daimyo!"

The ambassador stepped forward.

"You deprive Sunagakure of financial needs and outsource work to other lands. The village suffers from proper irrigation, lack of healthcare needs, and many crimes against the Hidden Village whose purpose is to defend this land. You are a tyrant, not a leader."

The daimyo shook with rage. "How dare you, you little bitch! Guards! Guards! Arrest them!"

XXXXXX

Temari crossed her arms followed by her dark haired brother. Her smirk spread on her face, followed by the picking of her nails and foot tapping.

"Where are my guards?"

Temari tapped her small fan, before she sighed.

"They are not able to be here at present. So much for loyalty. If you were a proper daimyo, you might have had skilled Suna ninja here to protect you."

The daimyo did not move but sneered. He looked around flustered before swiftly doing something Temari did not count on. He grabbed at Hinata and drew a jeweled dagger from his sleeve, pressing the tip to her throat.

"I-I will kill this Hyuga."

Temari looked into Hinata's wide eyes and narrowed her own. Before she could make a move of any kind, her fan at the ready to throw, she saw the flash of movement from the left of her. Hot grains of sand cut at her face.

_Gaara._

XXXXXX

The daimyo screamed in pain, the hot sand cutting at his fragile skin like a dagger. He dropped his blade immediately, shuffling backward but not before the petite Hyuga held his arm gently.

He looked at her through watering eyes, his dark irises meeting her pale ones. Her face was gentle, but a flash of near anger crossed her brow. The breeze of sand that had dared to cut him drifted by her jaw and circled around her. His eyes fell upon the dark figure behind her, the man's devilish emerald eyes focused on him like a wolf looks at its dinner.

The daimyo felt it all connect now. The Hyuga in her pale gown standing before him, the murderous Sabaku no Gaara not a few feet to the side of her and only a few steps behind her, both wearing faces of determination. The emotion swirling in the demon's eyes when he looked to gauge Hinata's injury then returning to glare at the daimyo with a fire he felt burn his own skin. The daimyo felt his death reflected in those dead eyes.

_The council was right. That ambitious, little schemer was right. There is something between the two._

It was then he felt two thin finger press into his arm, the pain shooting up to his head before numbness settle in. The Hyuga had pressed into his chakra points.

"You are a terrible man to deprive your land and Hidden Village. You will never hurt this land again or your people."

Her soft voice whispered for his ears only. He growled at her and screamed in deep rage.

"You think you have won this coup! Idiots! I am not such a fool."

He raised his good arm in the air and threw a ball from his sleeve, hitting a small gong. He then fell to the ground, consciousness leaving him. His last comfort was the sound of rushing footsteps, the yelling from the traitors and the soft squeal of pain from the Hyuga.

_I win. I always win._

XXXXXX

Hinata barely dodged the swift aim of the senbon thrown at her arm with such speed that had she not been a Hyuga she might not have noticed it. Her Byakugan was activated and her body settled into a ready defensive position. Gaara was not near her, his chakra not far but not close. She grunted, feeling the sting of the senbon that passed across her hand. She ripped the sleeves off and wrapped her robe into a messy bundle.

_There._

Hinata threw the robe at her attacker, dodging once more her attacker in the process. It was a woman and she was angry. The woman ripped the robe off, revealing her face to be that of the servant Ayumi. Ayumi smirked before sprinting at her, small senbons sparkling with chakra flipping along her bronzed fingers. Hinata dodged the fierce attacks, blocking with her hands before grabbing Ayumi's right arm and flipping her onto her back. One foot held down Ayumi's chest.

Ayumi kicked out quickly, one foot connecting with Hinata's jaw before twirling her legs in a spin on the ground and landing in a crouch. She pushed her braid from her shoulder, ready for another brutal attack.

"I don't know what he sees in you, what anyone does, but I will end you. Pretty little Hyuga…send my regards to the afterlife."

Hinata posed, ready for another attack. This time she had read the pattern of Ayumi's attacks. They were full of rage, irrational and wielded by a lowly skilled ninja. Hinata readied her body, calming herself and breathing deeply.

Ayumi ran hard and slid on her back, slamming her senbon into where Hinata was. Ayumi watched with surprise as Hinata flipped her body in a butterfly twist over Ayumi's own. Both women met each other's eyes: one full of rage, the other calm but concerned.

Hinata landed softly, but she did not count on one thing. Hinata was an innocent, unused to rage and deep jealousy. She looked at life with compassion and optimism. She did not understand the darkness in hearts of those that were corrupted by rage, jealousy, envy and cold regard for life. She understood pain, loneliness, heartbreak but not the deep anger that can run into one's heart. It was this naïve understanding that led to her underestimation of Ayumi.

Ayumi took advantage of Hinata's landing and the rumor she heard of the Hyuga's weakness in their Byakugan. She slipped behind Hinata, planting the senbon into Hinata's side and twisted it.

Hinata felt pain ripple into her side, her hands rushing up to grab the strong arm around her neck. Her eyes watered and stung. Ayumi's eyes burned through her gentle sight, a sneer along her red lips before she twisted the senbon once more then kicked Hinata away.

XXXXXX

Temari kicked another guard in the face before using a kunai to push into his neck. She drew her fan back but froze mid swing. Her eyes caught the sight of Hinata, her body trembling and her pallor in her face growing lighter. Her eyelids drifted low, until she placed her small hands along the spreading dark red along the beautiful fabric of dress. She then raised them again, tears flowing down her face. A figure moved from behind her, grabbing her throat and ready to stick her weapon into Hinata's small column of a neck.

Temari wanted to call out but she choked, feeling the room chill and hum with energy.

_Gaara._

Her brother had thrown a guard aside, wiping blood from his face. The sand had picked up, creating a tornado around his body. A deep sneer formed on his mouth, after an emotion she had not seen in awhile.

_Fear._

It was all over for this Ayumi, the bitch.

The sand rushed from his gourd and circled around her body. It constricted her writhing figure, her screams short lived and her movements slowing. Gaara moved closer, his hand in the air and controlling the rise of Ayumi's sand enclosed body.

"You dared. Too bad I don't. Sand Coffin!"

The screams, the blood, the sand…

Temari ran quick, followed by the coup and Kankuro. They were not nearly as quick as Gaara and a wounded Ko.

_Huh, wondered where the bodyguard went. Hmmm…senbon and a head wound. Looks like Ayumi was one cunning bitch._

XXXXX

Hinata's vision was fuzzy. The blood was leaving her body quickly. It was then she felt warmth encircle her from behind her neck and along her waist. She tried to focus her eyes, but the effort was too much. She thought she saw green but she felt she was drowning in a cold sea. Her mouth felt wet, a rather coppery taste in her mouth.

Soon, warm air brushed alongside her cheek and onto her lips. Something, something familiar, brushed alongside her jawline then left. She felt the warm air then heard soft words spoken. The only piece of anything around her she could decipher.

"Do not let my humanity fade with you…"

Hinata felt darkness consume her and then nothing.

XXXXXX

**Note: Thanks so much for following, ****favoriting, and reviewing. I wanted to try and get this out as soon as I could to get to the very important chapters I've been dying to write. I hope this came out fine. I think we are all catching on to this mysterious council member. Hinata didn't get as much action but we got a taste of a dark Gaara. Someone is possessive and protective, right? I know you guys wanted to see Hinata kick more ass but fighting in a dress is hard and Ayumi was definitely a force of darkness. Ko was knocked out by Ayumi so I hope that clears anything up. Stealthy woman huh? I wrote this pretty late for me so I hope you like it.**


	33. Sleeping Beauty

Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Sleeping Beauty

Won't you come out

I've been waiting for you

Holding my breath

Til my body turned blue

We've got everything to lose

Yeah I'm waiting on you

Sun's come up

And there's no one else around

Meet me in the shadows

Won't you tell me what you found

You've got everything to lose

Yeah I'm waiting on you

Where The Lonely Ones Roam by Digital Daggers

XXXXXX

Candles were set about in different corners of the room, casting shadows on the still form of the woman lying in the lush bed in the middle of the dark room. Her face was pale, lips a faint pink, and the color under her eyes a near blue. Her black hair was spread along the pillow and touching the bruised column of her neck. Her hands were crossed, the fingers a pale blue along with the color of her closed eye lids.

A figure sat off to the side, leaning back with hands crossed behind his head. The purple paint gleamed from the light but the light did not touch his eyes. Kankuro was a mess, trying to keep watch over the weak body of Hinata. The guilt was crushing him and this was a guy that was a being of constant mirth and laughter.

He leaned forward, scrunching his nose at the scent of earth and a woodsy scent. He did not have to look to know that his brother had entered the room from the balcony in a whir of sand. He remained quiet and simply watched his brother stand in a fit of tension. His dark shirt was rolled up at the sleeves, the collar cut low to reveal mesh lining and a tribal necklace made of some sort of rope or another.

Kankuro watched Gaara walk quietly next to Hinata's bed and squat next to her pillow. His face was troubled, the burning gaze locking onto Hinata's sleeping one. His sea foam eyes drifted along her form before glancing down at the necklace he wore. He lifted the necklace from under his shirt and rubbed on the object.

Was that a pressed flower placed inside wood?

"Gaara?"

Gaara was lost in thought, rubbing along the wooden pendant before running his hands through his hair. His bloodshot eyes connected with Kankuro's.

"Yes?"

Kankuro's lips formed a line before answering.

"We've been keeping watch over her, a sort of vigil. Ko and a medic ninja we dragged in here have agreed she is improving. Well, the ninja you threatened to come in here."

At this Kankuro smirked but it left as Gaara looked away.

"She looks so innocent. Her light is dim."

Kankuro snorted. "Ko applied the ointment. He told us it works quickly but that senbon wound was a nasty one. She should be fine within a day or so."

Gaara nodded then raised his head.

"Konoha can't know about this."

Kankuro nodded. "We know. Temari made that clear. She is speaking to the council now. You're missing your approval as Kage."

Silence.

"They want to get the festivities and ceremony going tonight. The people need some happiness and reassurance. The treaty Tem wrangled out of the new daimyo was perfect."

"I won't leave her…alone. No one should bear such pain."

Kankuro stood and rushed by Gaara's side.

"The council needs you there. You are Kage. You know, Hinata wouldn't want this."

Gaara surged up from the floor and snarled, nose to nose with his brother. His fists were balled and white.

"And how would you know? She was expendable to you both!"

Now Kankuro was mad. "Liar! She was a friend and ally to all of us; you know that more than anyone. The council needs you there."

Gaara wrinkled his nose, before taking a deep breath and taking one last glance at Hinata.

"Watch her."

Kankuro crossed his arms.

"You know we will. Ko is gathering more herbs and grabbing the remainder of the Hyuga ointment."

Gaara's face remained torn; his body still and caught between leaving and staying. He then nodded and left out the window as quietly as he had entered.

Ko soon entered the room not long after, bringing ointments and bandages for Hinata. His face was drawn, the white eyes full of regret and even anger.

"I appreciate your care. I have more ointment for the wounds. Lets get to it."

Kankuro stood aside while Ko knelt by Hinata and started moving her sheet, removing the bandages. He soon paused and let a breath out.

"I understand the ceremony and festival is tonight. I hope her wounds were worth it, I hope her life was worth it."

For once, Kankuro had nothing to say. He looked outside the window, watching the people string up lights and lanterns.

Nothing was worth this.

XXXXXX

Dusk was close to settling on the village of Sunagakure. The council was sitting quietly, brows furrowed and hands steepled after listening to the in-depth accounts from the travel to the former daimyo's palace and the results of the coup. The council had mostly remained quiet, nodding absently at the seriousness of the matter and sighing at the success of the treaty that Temari had wrangled from the new daimyo.

"It seems your coup was a great success. We will be able to build a new economy, have new funds, and now a new Kage to run this village," a council member finally spoke out.

"Yes, quite. Where is our new Kage? We will need to start the ceremony and the festivities."

"We never doubted the success, at least not all of us."

"Where is our new Kage, I wonder?"

A familiar smooth voice wondered out loud. The council members moved their heads to look at the distinct outline of jet black mussed hair and piercing eyes.

Temari and Baki had stood off to the side long enough, quiet and reflective after their reports. They had heard the council bicker, sigh, and then begin to celebrate long enough. Temari stepped forward and tapped her fan gently.

Before she could speak, the buzzing of sand particles signaled the entrance of said Kage. Gaara stood near the window and glanced the council, his head cocked.

"I understand you wish to start the ceremony and this festival, which is traditional. I want you to understand this; this occasion came at the cost of the near loss of an ally and close…friend of us. Remember that."

The council sat in shock and remorse, faces tight and drawn before slow nods shifted around the room. Not long after, Gaara drifted from the room without another word and the council was called for preparations to begin the ceremony and festival.

Baki shared uncomfortable eye contact with Temari before she spun on her heels to leave without any word. The Sand Siblings had been rather quiet, aside from reports but Baki noticed the sharp looks from Temari like daggers at Jai and Jai's own bizarre facial expressions when Hinata was mentioned. This was a puzzle Baki was intent on figuring out once he could corner his friend…if he could consider him one.

XXXXX

The festival's lights poured into every open window and balcony like beams of hope shining onto the revived village. Lanterns were strung along lines all over the village, flowers thrown about by young girls with bright smiles and held in bundles by young women. Laughter was heard along with chatter over the beauty of a quickly put together ceremony in honor of the new Kage. It was meant for display, that a more formal bestowing of the title would be meant for the council and Kage only but this was for the people.

For once the people of Sunagakure felt light, free, and hopeful. Fears of the new Kage were dissipating…ever so slowly after the rumors erupted throughout the village of the overthrown daimyo and new treaty. Maybe this Sabaku no Gaara wasn't such a monster…maybe he cared and maybe they could feel protected. Something seemed different, but this was yet to be proven. For now, they could rest peacefully knowing their village could thrive.

XXXXXX

"Oh, Hinata. I wish you could see this. The lanterns, the fan dances, the little booths, and the flowers…its magical for something put together so fast. The people are finally happy and you had so much help to do with this."

Temari sat by Hinata, her dress folded by her. She was dressed formally, her black satin gown almost fitting her curves despite the elaborate red obi. The ornaments in her hair were minimal, aside from wooden combs shaped like fans and the pink flowers pinned near her buns. Black mesh covered her hands and along one leg where a slit rose up in the middle. She had kept her makeup smoky, not finding herself up to spirits about getting too overly done.

Temari snapped her fan, looking at Hinata one last time before moving to rub her face. She stood slowly and looked out the balcony one last time, listening to the gentle plucking of the shamisen and the sound of the drums. Soon her brother would be called to the podium and declared as Kage. She couldn't miss that, but it felt wrong without Hinata.

She sighed to herself, before patting her chest. She hadn't expected her sigh to be so loud and nasty. Great, now she would be sick.

Suddenly, a loud gasp rang throughout the room and the shifting of sheets.

Temari threw her back against the wall and placed her hand on her chest. Hinata was still as always, her chest rising lightly.

"Well, I am going to be late. Hinata, please get better. I wish you would wake up. We all do. I know he wouldn't want you to miss this more than anything. He will be so alone out there…"

Temari left quietly, giving one last glance before sliding the door aside and leaving.

XXXXX

_White lilies covered the lush grass. The warm breath lingered on her ear and neck. She couldn't make out the words before…but now the words and voice felt familiar, as did the strong touch on her back._

"_Don't let my humanity leave with you…"_

_Her vision became blurry then…everything becoming dark._

Hinata's eyes flew open and a loud gasp left her, her back drawing up as she fought to breathe deep. She sat up shakily, her hand on her chest. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before squinting at the bright light coming in from the balcony.

Lanterns…


	34. Our Darkest Desires

Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Our Darkest Desire

XXXXXX

Under my skin, under these scars

Take me again, tear me apart

'Cause I want to see everything you are

'Til all that's left is not myself

Take away everything

Burn away all of me

As I break I believe

You will come to rescue

"Under My Skin"

Trading Yesterday

XXXXXX

The stage was simple and crowded with the members of the council in their most distinguished garb. Lanterns hung on string all around the stage and sweeping throughout the village. Gaara should care and feel something. He knew pride and a sense of accomplishment should swell in his cold breast but he could not summon anything. He had never cared for festivities, but for this he wanted to and found his throat dry instead. The speeches of each member and even from his own sister were garbled noises to him as he sat on his dais. He felt stiff, like the statue the council and village had believed for so long. His face was blank and clean of emotion, but deep down he felt Shukaku pry at his inner armor. Even now, in such a crowning moment, Shukaku still provoked him and tried to look for a way to break his mind down. Gaara would not let him, not now in such an important moment. He knew that this meant everything and he also knew he could not disappoint his siblings, his former sensei, the members who believed in him, his pupil, and the one who had helped so much in bringing about this moment. The one who should be here right now on this stage, right here beside _him._

"Now I present with great pride, the new Kazekage of Sunagakure: Sabaku no Gaara!"

Gaara drifted his eyes sharply from where he had let them settle and stood. The applause rose loudly with each step he made to the forefront of the stage. He made a simple gesture, grateful that the formal hat of the Kage hid so much of his face. The motion settled the crowd down as they waited with anticipation and trepidation.

He let his eyes sweep the crowd before speaking with his usual monotone.

"I will give my word to bring the economy of this village back to what it should be: prosperous. I may not have been a choice some have wanted, but I can guarantee that with the wisdom I have gained through relationships and alliances with villages that this village will return to what it once was and will forever be. I will-"

Gaara felt his voice cut off, when his eyes focused on a small shape towards the back of the crowd. He felt a lump in his throat and heard his sister draw in a sharp breath. Focusing on the bright shape with sharp eyes, he spoke his last words with finality and utter seriousness that left the crowd with a murmur then a cheer of joy.

"I will give my word, my life, to protect this village and its people. Nothing, not one enemy or a thousand, will stop me from defending this village."

Gaara stood silently for a minute before turning away to walk from the stage loudly down the steps.

XXXXXX

"I will give my word, my life, to protect this village and its people. Nothing, not one enemy or a thousand, will stop me from defending this village."

Hinata locked pale eyes with Gaara's, even if the elaborate Kage hat covered nearly all his features. Somehow she knew his intense gaze had been upon her. He had found her in the crowd, even if Ko and Kankuro had been strict about keeping her near the shadows in case she felt weak or sick.

She had demanded as firmly as her soft voice could get that she needed to see Gaara become Kage in front of his village. Somehow, for some reason, she needed to see it to know that he had fulfilled his ultimate wish: to be recognized as human and a member of this village, not a danger. Being Kage would change the whole world for not just him, but the village and she took happiness in knowing that this change might bring solace to him. Being a failure, an outcast, was isolation at its worst…she knew this well.

"Ok, Hinata, you saw what you wanted to see." Ko's baritone said wearily. He had been on edge about bringing her out from her room but had ceded to her wishes reluctantly.

Kankuro shifted his feet and rubbed his stubbled jaw. His purple paint reflected in the light of the lantern and highlighted the soft brown in his wild hair. He leaned in briefly and touched her elbow.

"I am glad you're awake. You look stunning, Hinata-chan…just don't tell anyone I said that, especially Gaara. Haha."

Hinata turned her head towards him lightly, letting a soft smile brush her pink lips. She had decided on an off white kimono that fit her curvy shape well. The neckline was wide with simple embroidery matching her thick shimmery obi and small shoes. The sleeves were scrunched back, dropping like a waterfall to her shins with the same embroidery. Her hair was just as simple as she could keep it. Her thick hair was swept over one shoulder and kept up in a braid with only a large lily pinned next to her ear. Her makeup was a white shimmery along the lids with a glossy peach on the lips.

Ko had insisted on a parasol of fragile cream to block against the breeze, which she finally gave in to. She twisted it in one hand, her brows drawn in thought.

"The carnival and small dance is beginning. I-I know Temari-chan will be joining. We could w-watch maybe?"

Kankuro huffed lightly. "She is a sucker for those fan dances."

Ko looked ready to argue but instead lifted the crook of his arm for her. Hinata took it shakily and began a slow walk through the crowd, Kankuro at a close pace behind them.

The crowd was thick and rowdy, torches and lanterns everywhere. Laughter was ringing in Hinata's ears as well as shouts of joy when a villager won a prize or heard a joke. She could feel a headache and a sense of claustrophobia trickle through her body, the rough rubbing of bodies against her own tiny frame jolting her to the side before she felt Ko grab her arm to right her on her feet.

A spicy, earthy smell hit her nostrils suddenly before she crinkled her nose and raised her eyebrows in surprise. She let widened eyes meet the burning emerald eyes of the new Kage. His pale hand held her arm firmly, but still with great gentleness.

"Gaara, hey-"Kankuro began.

"No."

"Right. Well, it's been fun but I'm going to join the games now and win some money!"Kankuro joked uncomfortably before becoming lost in the crowd.

Gaara stood upright, his eyes never leaving Hinata's.

"Lady Hinata, will you accompany me on a walk through the festivities?"

Hinata shifted her doe eyes to Ko, who swelled his chest before bowing.

"Be careful, Hinata-sama. I will meditate in the room."

He whispered before leaving as well.

Hinata was now alone with Gaara, his hand outstretched before her own. She tilted her head, twirling her parasol nervously.

"Do you fear me?"

His familiar words shook her from her nervous state and immediately brought a shy smile to her trembling lips.

"No."

Gaara's own lips twitched before he let his eyes wander to her hand resting on his arm. He stood silent and still for a moment, simply keeping his eyes on her hand before bringing his head up and let his feet move. Hinata followed curiously, feeling a ball form in her stomach: a ball of nervousness, anxiety and growing anxiousness.

XXXXXX

They had walked silently throughout the carnival, the crowds quickly parting for them with quick apologies. Neither listened, both lost in thought until they had found themselves in the garden of the Kage's home. Gaara did not know how they had reached there and neither did Hinata.

The garden was full of weeds and crinkled flowers that had been dead for many years. The acacia trees were twisted and dying as well, forming bizarre and spooky shapes to those who would be easily scared. The small pool of water was empty, leaving rot and decay. Dead leaves were scattered along the bottom and the sides. Hinata's hand left Gaara's arm slowly, her sad eyes taking in the site of the tragic garden.

She walked hesitantly around the different squares of dead flowers, her hand brushing along the dead leaves that fell to the ground as soon as her fingers touched them. Her eyes scanned each flower, her eyes growing mistier by the second until she reached the small bridge that crossed the pool in the middle. She went to place a hand on the rotted wood until she noticed a large plot of earth where large dead flowers stood off to the side of the bridge and one of the acacia trees. She knelt beside the plot of land and held the largest flower, feeling the petals crunch in her palm.

Hinata's eyes fluttered before she whispered softly almost to herself.

"This is a sad place, I can feel it in the energy. I have a garden back at the compound I retreat to. It is a garden full of life and solace. How lonely these flowers must be."

Silence filled the air before Gaara cleared his throat.

"This was my mother's garden."

"Were you close to her?"

"No,"Gaara replied sharply before clenching his jaw.

Hinata stood and walked towards Gaara, her hands rubbing her chilled arms. Her eyes drilled into Gaara softly before he was forced to look at her face.

_White eyes of loneliness…_

"My mother died when I was small. I remember her through what she left behind for me, but sometimes I think I remember her love and laughter."

Gaara stood tensely, his eyes looking deeply into hers. He could see the sadness, the loss she felt, and also strength inside her bones to remember her mother. He didn't want to remember his mother or even his father. Hinata radiated deepness, a sensitive soul that yearned to connect and that bewildered him. He had never known a person like her.

"You're cold. I will walk you to your room."

Hinata nodded quickly and placed her hand on his arm without hesitation. He felt a shiver inside his stomach but shook it off and began walking her through the maze of his home to her room. They both stood still once more, tension riding in the air before Hinata went to open her mouth.

"Hinata?"

"Y-yes. Gaara?"

Gaara closed his eyes then spoke.

"Can I come in? Your company calms me."

Her eyebrows rose before she trembled like a leaf then nodded, opening her door.

XXXXXX

Hinata's room was immaculate. She had made sure flowers were cut and placed near her bed and in different parts of her room. She walked quickly to a candle and knelt to light it with shaky hands. She glided over to the other candles, lighting them while letting her eyes flicker over to Gaara. He had looked over the room briefly then took slow strides to her open balcony. The cool breeze whipped some of his wild copper strands along the nape of his neck and temples.

After lighting the candles, Hinata sat on her bed and placed her hands on her lap. She sat slowly, her spine becoming stiff and her heart thudding wildly in her chest like it would burst through.

"My mother hated me. The village, my father, they all sacrificed her to create me. The ultimate weapon, the monster they all feared. Many tried to kill me, even my own uncle who had shown me any love. I hated everyone after that. I wanted to only love myself and kill. No other person mattered, they were blood bags to feed my sand and Mother. Did I care if they had families, dreams, goals, and desires? No.'

'As I am sure you may know, Naruto changed this for me. I learned I could change, that I was not so alone. I wanted to be like him but something would not change in me and this village still saw me as a horror story to tell children."

Hinata gasped, her hands holding her chest as Gaara spoke earnestly and candidly about his life. She never knew. Naruto barely spoke about Gaara and never about this like Gaara assumed. She felt now as if she was the monster, as if she were one of the villagers who had scorned him.

"Everyone still feared me."

Hinata looked at the ground, feeling tears well in her eyes. The loneliness he must have felt…her heart broke as she closed her eyes to remember her rejection of him when he had tried to give her medicine so long ago. Every rejection, every jeer, every assassination attempt, must have shut off his heart. To never have felt love or kindness, to be looked at with contempt…no one should feel that.

"You feared me."

Hinata looked up to see Gaara's steady gaze upon her but his eyes were different now. They were burning with a sheen of mist over the deep green she had grown to know so well.

"Do you fear me now?"

Still after the time they had spent, he was insecure about what she thought. Why was it so important to him? She was beginning to understand now as she watched him pour his heart out, his dark and uneven heart. His hands rubbed along his hat, nearly tearing it up.

"No, never."

He looked down then sat by her but not close. His head fell into his hands, the hat discarded to the side.

"Do you think I am a monster?"

Hinata shifted uncomfortably before looking at his hat. Her head was swimming and her body felt light.

"No, Gaara. I think y-you're lonely."

"You believe in me so strongly. You have felt loneliness in your life. You should _never _have felt that."

Her hand lifted from her lap and paused in the air before touching his shoulder without further hesitation.

Gaara immediately stopped tearing at his hair, his hands dropping slowly from his head. He looked from the ground and let his eyes connect with hers. His bloodshot eyes were no longer steel and blank, but lost and troubled. He searched Hinata's face before focusing on her small hand on his shoulder.

"No one has ever touched me willingly."

Hinata didn't know what to respond with. She felt him shift, his torso facing her completely so her hand was splayed fully on his chest. His heart beat strongly, thumping on her palm and pushing energy through her skin. The energy made her breath catch and her own pulse quicken.

He brought his left arm up and let his palm linger before letting it drop to touch her own. He paused suddenly, his lids dropping. He mumbled before taking a breath. Energy filled the room before grains of sand swirled around his body. The sand cracked along his skin and broke off, flying into his gourd. His eyes lifted to look into her wide ones before his lips opened then closed. His hand was trembling before he touched her hand, enclosing it gently. He took in a sharp breath before his eyes snapped to look at her shocked face.

"Your skin is smooth. I've never felt anyone before."

He then paused, taking her hand off his chest and simply holding in front of him.

"Hinata, do you fear me?"

Hinata took in a shaky breath and shook her head. A spell had taken over her, that earthy scent of spice wrapping itself in a cocoon over her body. She felt a tightening in her stomach and heat pooling, his warm hand weaving her into ball of building pressure.

He took her hand then and rubbed his thumb on her pulse before whispering aloud.

"Shukaku used to desire your blood, even I did once. Then you gave me your token, the pressed flower. I keep it on me always. It helps me in my dark battles with my demon when he wants to break me."

He continued ministering to her hand, his thumb finding the pulse in her wrist and pressing it. He turned her hand over then brought her exposed hand to his lips. His mouth brushed her heated skin before pressing a delicate pressing of his lips to her wrist.

"I could never hurt you, never you."

He pressed another butterfly pressing of his lips to her hand before he moved closer to her, placing her hand back in her lap with the other one. His hand still covered her own, his eyes never leaving where they touched.

"Why?"

His eyes met hers before he brought his face close to hers, his nose almost brushing hers. He took in a breath then released it before he looked away. Strands of his unruly hair brushed along her face. His defined jaw clenched and his throat moved slowly. He looked at her once more, the strands falling in his eyes before they settled on her lavender ones.

"You are precious to me. I would never hurt someone precious to me like you have grown to be to me. You are so innocent, kind, unwavering in your faith to heal…"

Hinata squinted her eyes and shook her head, letting her mind clear.

"You are innocent too, Gaara."

Gaara chuckled darkly, the first she had ever heard him laugh.

"I am not innocent nor am I a hero. I am not good like Naruto. Darkness still surrounds this but I do know this, Hinata."

Hinata felt Gaara close their small distance, his eyes now steel.

"Even a person from the side of evil has someone precious to them. You bring out my humanity."

Their eyes held each other for what seemed like ages before he broke their gaze. He felt his body tremble and his lips shake, the fire inside him building unlike anything before. He was so close to her like he had never been with any person, not even an enemy or sibling. He realized he had let her into him and he knew now, as Shukaku did, that he had broken his walls. He was exposed now, that this small Hyuga had the Ultimate Weapon in her small hands to break if she pleased.

"Hinata, I've never been this close to anyone. I am afraid and it feels odd that I would be."

He turned to look at Hinata, whose full lips smiled shyly.

"Me e-either."

He looked at his hand and then took in the full sight of her. She was small but full. Her dress reflected who she was, innocent and graceful. He then let his eyes drift from her face to her pale throat and to her fragile collarbone.

"Can I touch you? Once more?"

Hinata chewed her lips, pausing then nodded slowly. She was gone, burned from the inside. She was vulnerable and desiring his gentle touch, a touch from a killer she didn't want near her so long ago. When she looked into his eyes now, she saw someone else. She saw a boy whose heart had been shattered and a man trying to pick up pieces to become the man the village needed, a man that could change into something better.

It was when she felt his hand along her collarbone, the tapered fingers brushing along her skin that she felt her breath catch and her mind freeze. She had never been touched like this. His touch was hesitant, unsure, and nervous. It was very unlike the aloof, confident Gaara she had known for so long.

His nose brushed along her shoulder, breathing in her calming scent. He wanted to press his lips along her collarbone, but he felt his mind scatter. He didn't know how to proceed, what was right, what was wrong, if she felt like maybe his touch was really poison.

"I don't know what to do. I know that touching you like this calms me. Tell me to stop and I will."

"Gaara-"

"I am sorry."

"Gaara, I-I am n-not afraid. Your touch isn't tainting me."

It was then when he looked into her eyes that he felt her; it was then when he pressed his lips hesitantly on hers that he drank in her heart, her soul, her mind. Her hand touched his cheek, shaking the whole time. He quickly reached his hand into her hair and gripped her closer. His lips pressed harder, the fire in him unleashed. Everything that built for so long in his mind and the pieces of his heart crashed into everything that was his first kiss. He moved his lips frantically, fear growing and twisting together with the desire in his blood. Her own lips pressed against his fervently, her hands touching his chest gently. He then pressed his lips on her nose, cheeks, eyelids and every part he could cover of her soft face before both were left breathing heavy.

Hinata felt her body weaken with each burning kiss of Gaara's along her face and each murmur along her ear. She could not remember her body falling along the bed or Gaara tentatively taking a strand of her hair into his hand, kissing it and looking intensely into her eyes. His eyes were smoldering, with dashes of that vulnerable child he had talked of and that steel of the man he had grown to be. He softened his expression before closing the space between them and dropping a butterfly kiss on her bruised lips.

He placed both hands on the sides of her face and pressed his forehead along hers.

It was then that the moment was shattered by reality. It was then that she realized she was the Hyuga heir and he was the Kazekage of Sunagakure.

"Hinata, stay with me."

His eyes pleaded with hers.

"You are my humanity."

XXXXXX

**Note: This was a BIG one to write and I hope I got it just right with tone, characters, and their past histories as far as this story and the anime/manga. It took me awhile to write this to find the right words, moments and all the little things. I think Gaara is deep down an emotional guy, especially as a young child and later on further in the manga during the big war. He is also complex. Thats how I interpret it anyway. Hinata...I hope I captured her just right. She cares about him deeply, he slightly challenges her and she connects to him. She's also very innocent and so is he. I wanted to make it passionate but innocent and maybe unsure on both parts. I'm rambling now. I hope you guys like it and please review to let me know what you thought of this. After this chapter we have TWO or THREE more. Oh, no! No worries...I got a sequel in the works. I will be thanking all of you guys on my last one for sticking by so shout outs will be written. **

**PLEASE PM ME FOR ANY QUESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE CONCERNING THE STORY, CHARACTERS AND EVEN THE SEQUEL!**


	35. HUGE UPDATE

I am sorry that everyone has popped over, believing I have written another chapter. I apologize. I am leaving a big update simply stating that I plan on getting another chapter out before January for this fiction. I am starting another story concerning The Walking Dead after watching some episodes so if you would like to read that please do. The Walking Dead is INCREDIBLY popular so I went into writing the story knowing that but putting my own twist and my own style. It revolves around Daryl Dixon and an original character I created. There are TONS of DD/OC stories but I am doing it my way! Most people do not like OCs because they become Mary Sues. I don't like the usual types of OCs so I used an unusual female...with orangey red hair, a badass Voodoo bat, and formerly of a rock band. Imagine the volatile redneck crossbow bearing DD and a quirky rocker chick with a fondness for suspenders and fast talking slang with her own dark childhood. I think its different, a little odd and of course soul bearing. Opposites work well...like Gaahina right? Try it out if you like the show.

I am rambling but I have not forgotten this story. I DO plan on continuing and finishing it without rushing while writing another on the side. If you like zombies, TWD, punk rock, chick singers, action, romance, and slight angst you will like my story.

I highly recommend also reading, if you like zombie romances, to read Warm Bodies and Dearly, Departed. Those books are found in your local bookstore and online. Yes, I am promoting because they are beautiful and inspiring.

Also, please recommend any fanfics to me that you have written or your friends have! I love reading great fics, even new ones. We all start somewhere! :-)

Anyway, I am so sorry to disappoint. I do not want to rush and I want to finish it right. So a new story and another chapter on the way soon!

XOXO

Jessica


	36. We Were Meant For This Part 1: Letters

I do not own any of Naruto what so ever.

XXXXXX

One of these days the sky's gonna break

And everything will escape and I'll know

One of these days the mountains

Are gonna fall into the sea and they'll know

That you and I were made for this

I was made to taste your kiss

We were made to never fall away

Never fall away

XXXXXX

_His eyes held hers._

"_You are my humanity."_

XXXXXX

The lanterns were lit in bright oranges and yellows, blowing gently in the soft breeze outside the pagoda of the Hyuga compound. The compound was normally quiet, but tonight was a special occasion. Inside soft voices chattered indistinctly but enough to pour outside the painted sliding doors that led to the wooden patio outside. The pale moonlight caught the watery orbs of lavender that gazed upon the gentle moon before drifting to gaze out over the gardens. Hinata Hyuga should have been celebrating her long overdue celebration of her rise to Chunin but she felt her heart was not in the right spirits.

She had been dressed impeccably in a soft white kimono with peach tones and intricate lines forming flowers, the flowers forming shapes of lilies and occasional cherry blossoms. She had asked for something simple. Hinata had humored her father and the Hyuga women who insisted on plaiting her long hair to tumble down her back. A simple comb was tucked into her hair on the side, the simple white carvings reflecting the pale white of her skin. She had held back tears and the urge to shake as she bowed and let invited ninja hold her hand. The only thing that strengthened her was the cup of tea that currently warmed her cold hands and her friends, all of whom had left not long ago. It was close to midnight, but she had retired early to rest near the gardens to calm her spirit.

It had been months, but she could not forget Gaara's words to her in her bedroom nor his desperate kisses and intense passion in his eyes that ate up her soul. She was his humanity, he had told her. She had been frightened then, overwhelmed by his show of affectation and that ache of vulnerability. He had shown how fragile he really was, pulling back those layers and letting the sand fall away for her. She had let tears flow, pressing gentle kisses into his hair and held his face. Her heart had ripped out, what she felt finally seeping out like a broken dam. Fear had consumed her then, fear of her father and her duties, the unknown and what this meant. She remembered his face and her words when they finally reached his mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gaara, I care for you. You are close to my heart, but I am afraid. I am heir to the Hyuga…"Hinata had whispered in a tremor after pasting kisses on his fiery red locks and gripping the back of his neck.<em>

_Gaara looked at her, a mix of emotions running through his eyes until his face washed over into a blank slate. He rose then and stood by the balcony, one fist clenched tightly against the wall. He was silent then for many moments before he looked at her. A different emotion swept over him then that she had not seen before: Hurt, pain, love, and sympathy._

_He nodded briskly before silently responding. "I understand, Hinata. I won't beg…though something inside would kneel at your feet and grab the hem of your dress. I will leave you now, but do expect me to wish you goodbye at the gates tomorrow."_

_He looked fully then at her as fresh tears spilled down her face. She pressed her palms on her cheeks, covering her eyes as he whispered good night. She could not look at him but she heard his monotone, that blank cold air returning to his gravelly voice. Underneath she knew there was a layer of pain and on his face she knew it was there. She wished to not see it or let Ko know the pain in her own soul when he opened her door to wish her a good night and to pack, the bodyguard never seeing the distraught Kazekage disappear in grains of sand not long before he entered._

* * *

><p>Hinata brought her cup of tea to her lips for a slow sip, feeling a lone tear fall into the liquid. She sighed and placed the tea on the railing. She crossed her arms on the rail and let her head drop to rest on her bare skin. Her body shuddered, wanting to break down and cry. Before she could shatter, she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder and squeeze gently. Her head shot up quickly, her body straightening and trying to attempt a semblance of grace. She was the heir to the Hyuga and she mustn't let them see how fragile she was at the moment.<p>

Her body sagged and her heart calmed its quick beating when she noticed the stoic form of her cousin Neji. He was dressed in his normal wear, with a bit more flair and his face much more relaxed. At least until he saw how upset his cousin was then.

He brought his hands down to cradle her own, his white eyes searching her own.

"You are upset."

"I am overwhelmed by the celebration,"Hinata lied unevenly.

"Hinata, you are lying. Hyuga eyes, remember?"

Hinata sighed and ruffled her bangs. "I did not forget, but do not push me to answer any questions. Not now."

Neji nodded then looked out onto the gardens. "I see your time abroad has taught you to lose your lisp and gain more confidence, more fire if I may add. I am proud of you, cousin."

Hinata bit her lip and held her hands tightly. She loved her cousin, looked up to him, but she could not be there now at the compound. She felt her lungs lurching for air, her head light, and her body claustrophobic. She needed to find a place of solitude and she could only think of one place: her spot by the flowers and waterfall. Her first spot where she had practiced her trigram technique and let Matsuri enter.

"Neji, I wish to visit my special place by the waterfalls."

Neji let an eyebrow raise, opening his mouth to argue but quickly stopped upon seeing her defiant expression coupled with desperation and sadness. He nodded but stopped her with one hand before she could leave and handed her a piece of rolled parchment.

"We would have given you this sooner, but we felt that this celebration of your success was more important. This is from Sunagakure. Do not linger long, Hinata-chan."

Hinata let a ghost of a smile cross her lips, taking the rolled paper and giving a quick hug. "Thank you for trusting me, Neji-nii-san. I will not be long."

XXXXXX

One of these days letters are gonna fall

From the sky telling us all to go free

But until that day I'll find a way

To let everybody know that you're coming back

You're coming back for me

XXXXXX

Hinata sat lazily on the grass, watching the waterfall and listening to its gentle roar. She had long taken off her shoes, discarding them to the side and now fingered the piece of paper. She felt her stomach roll and her mouth go dry.

"Gaara, is this from you? Is this letter from you?"Hinata spoke out loud in a rushed whisper. She felt a thrill of excitement rush through her veins and the adrenaline pump through her body. She could not wait anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata stood near the gates, her body tired and her eyes puffy from lack of sleep and crying through the night. She had tried to dress as best she could and conceal her puffy face. Ko was beside her, his voice rumbling as he spoke to the council members who wished to see them off. Hinata nodded and smiled at the members who bowed to her, thanking her profusely.<em>

_Temari stood in front of her. "He isn't going to come down."_

_Hinata had scrunched her eyebrows before nodding in understanding, her heart dropping. "I see."_

_Temari sighed. "Damn paperwork all ready piling up on him, but he wanted to wish you a safe journey. He had something created for you."_

_Hinata peered at her curiously, but before she could speak Temari had cut her off. "You can get it when you come back, because you will…won't you?"_

_Hinata pressed her fingertips together. "I-I-"_

_Temari shook her pigtails and cocked her hip. "Sure you will. I am ambassador, you know? I am sure we might need you."_

* * *

><p>Hinata felt her fingers shake as she unwrapped the scroll, not noticing the broken seal. She read the letter then froze. This was from Gaara but it was two months old and the seal was indeed broken. She did not understand. It wasn't until she heard the crunch of grass and a low chuckle that she understood…or tried to. She swiveled her head, grabbing her skirts and standing back from the tall, looking presence in front of her.<p>

"I see you finally received the scroll, Lady Hinata. I do apologize for the lateness, but it was part of the plan and therefore necessary."

Jai. She could tell by his boots, spiky hair and twinkling eyes that looked her over in a manner that made her freeze up and want to cover her self more thoroughly.

"P-plan?"Hinata whispered out loud, the lump in her throat forming tightly.

"Yes, beautiful Hinata Hyuga. I had wished that this would not involve you, for I did not want to shed such innocent blood of such a beautiful and kind woman. The Kazekage, on the other hand, not an issue to dispose of. The beauty and the beast, both sacrificed. How poetic and at the same exact time…as of now."

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! An update that was long overdue! One more chapter until the end of Our Dark Waltz and it shall be epic, believe me. I am hoping to have it up this month. I've been planning my move to Italy so forgive the late update. Also, thanks for following and making this a favorite! I love all the love you all have given this. Send feedback! Let me know about errors.<strong>

**Also DO check out my two new fics, my Walking Dead fic starring Daryl Dixon and an OFC you have not experienced before AND my new romance ****fic thats a slight sequel to SyFy's 2009 Alice starring Alice and Hatter's son and the Princess of Hearts. Its all experimental so I love input.**


	37. We Were Meant For This Part 2: Sun, Moon

Author Note: I do not own any of Naruto what so ever.

We Were Meant For This Part 2: Sun and Moon

XXXXX

'Cause even though you left me here

I have nothing left to fear

These are only walls that hold me here

Hold me here, hold me here, hold me here

Only walls that hold me here

XXXXX

_Two months before…_

The howling winds battered the darkly clad visitors brutally with its vicious grains of sand that felt like needles pricking the skin and growled with the ferocity of a wild beast, warning the visitors of their destination and its consequences.

Gaara's green eyes simply narrowed in determination, his hands gripping the black clothe covering his mouth tightly and motioning for his trusted confidante and former trainer Baki to follow. Kankuro had unwittingly brought up the idea to pay a call to Honored Grandmother Chiyo, the retired and well renowned poison and puppet master that Sunagakure had ever witnessed. Kankuro had protested violently about paying a visit to the hermit but Baki agreed upon calling for her assistance in redoubling the village's defenses and weaning the village off aid from others to make the village much stronger. Gaara, in his distinct monotone, had nodded and replied that it was a logical choice.

Thus they found themselves out of the angry sand storm and at the clay hut next to a crystalline pond with flourishing vegetables and flora. Gaara shook off the haunting near hallucination that came before him of the strong scent of lavender and pale hands caressing lilies. He remembered vividly _her _soft smile, her soft words, and her sadness that reached her lavender tinted eyes when she came upon the abandoned gardens at the Kazekage residence he had grown up in as a young child. Gaara shook off his head wrap and ran a thin hand through his mussed hair, escaping the images that came across his mind like a hot poker that prodded him every day, every hour, and every minute of his life.

"Baki, this is Honored Grandmother Chiyo's residence?"

Baki nodded curtly, removing his own head wrap and quickly trudging forward to rap roughly against the hut's wooden door that looked as ancient as the woman who opened it. The woman before them was short and stout with heavy creases along her forehead and cheeks. Her gray hair fell along her cheekbones from her own worn head wrap and skimmed the surface of her thick woolen neck scarf. Her eyes and thin, chapped lips looked carved out of ivory but worn to the bone from the sandstorms and years of war and suffering.

"Baki, I assume?" Chiyo's voice crackled.

Baki nodded and responded diplomatically. "Yes, Honored Grandmother Chiyo. I have sent many scrolls to you without response-"

Chiyo smirked and cackled. "I know because I burned them all in my fireplace."

Chiyo's cold eyes surveyed Baki's reddened face before landing on Gaara's empty expression that bordered on thoughtful to absent. Her mouth twitched sourly, her eyes briefly moistening in sadness, before she hardened her features once more.

"I am about to go fishing in my pond. I don't have the time to help your generation figure out your own mess this go round. In my opinion, you've relied on other nations too much for my taste. Good day."

Before she could close her door, Gaara's pale hand shot out to grip the wood firmly. His sea foam eyes had darkened and narrowed even though his face remained as lifeless as before, even eerily calm. Chiyo had to raise her head to look at him hard, her arms crossed yet she waited. She wasn't known for much patience the past few decades but she let the moments pass before Gaara spoke in his usual flat voice.

"I am Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara, the newly elected leader of Sunagakure,"he spoke smoothly with little inflection.

Chiyo grunted. "I know who you are, Gaara of the Sand, the man who holds the One-Tailed beast, Shukaku."

"Then you would permit me to speak to you in a civil manner in your own home."

Chiyo stood still for many moments then slumped in defeat to let Gaara pass under the doorway. She quickly blocked Baki with one foot and shook her head defiantly.

"One visitor is enough for this old woman today."

Baki looked to Gaara for instruction and received a slow nod in response. Baki thinned his lips, none too happy about the situation, and then turned away to stand sentry at the doorway to Chiyo's rural hut.

"At least the old woman isn't playing dead like last time,"Baki mumbled to himself as he listened to the door shut behind him.

XXXXX

"You can present your village's case as many different times as you want but I am not budging or helping. That's my final word on the matter, young Kazekage."

Chiyo watched Gaara with sharp eyes, waiting for any moment when the Kazekage might erupt in rage. She may have exiled herself years ago but she was still shrewd and wily. She wasn't deaf to the news that had been seeping out of Sunagakure and around the nation, much to her chagrin. She had heard of Konoha's ninja assisting when that crazed cult kidnapped Gaara's student, of the journey and obstacles put forth by the council to stop Gaara becoming Kazekage and also the new developments occurring at the village itself. The economy was flourishing, infrastructure and aqueducts were being rebuilt, and the academy was being remodeled after Konoha's own renowned academy. Gaara didn't need to explain calmly with great eloquence the developments currently going on.

Chiyo was only curious about the developments occurring with the newest Kazekage. The constant rumors and nasty tales to scare every child certainly fell to pieces once she finally had Gaara inside her home, calmly sipping tea and occasionally displaying a nervous habit, it seemed, of absently rubbing some sort of trinket around his neck. She hadn't seen a man so relaxed and yet quite alert to his surroundings in some time. The bloodthirsty Gaara was very unlike the rumors and even his own father, whom she wanted to forget bitterly.

"You are reluctant to assist your nation. I understand the reluctance given the old history of our village and our nation even in recent times. You are renowned and respected for your wisdom, your craftsmanship, and your talent that you willingly used during the Second Shinobi World War. I cannot force you to offer aid and guidance against your will. I will not berate you either or show petulance. I ask you think over helping to restore Sunagakure's honor,"Gaara spoke with finality, indicating the end of the conversation.

As Gaara bent down to place his cup of tea on Chiyo's shabby clay table, the cord holding his trinket snapped. Chiyo shot a hand out with swiftness unusual for her age and caught the trinket in her wrinkled hand. It was a peculiar object for a man to carry around. Pressed flowers, she thought, were for women and typically rather noble ones. She let a side of her mouth curl up before regarding Gaara's stiff posture and sharpened eyes.

Chiyo dangled the trinket in front of him and gave him an owlish look. "This trinket is of great importance to you, Kazekage."

"Yes."

Chiyo gazed deeper into Gaara's lit eyes and frowned. This trinket was indeed quite valuable to him and very beloved by him considering how stormy his eyes were becoming. The tumbling of emotions rolling through his pupil less eyes was enormous, despite his blank slate of a face. Chiyo made a nearly silent noise and threw the trinket to him. Gaara silently motioned for his bloody sand to uncork from his gourd and retrieve the trinket, which he rubbed fondly between his thin fingers.

"You look lovelorn. This little trinket is indeed very precious to you, young Kazekage."

Gaara looked up silently and turned away, his footprints barely echoing any sound. His hand rested on the door before he turned his head to the side to leave only a small profile of his face, the shadows dancing on the wall by the puppets that hung and twirled as if animated.

"This is more precious to me than power, status, or wealth. The person is much more precious than even all of those trivial desires men desperately fight for. I seek peace and justice. I seek life, for this person gave me life and I wish to use that newly given life to do all within my power to see Suna restored as a just, noble and independent nation. Good day, Honored Grandmother Chiyo and do consider once more my offer."

XXXXX

The sun was beginning to set, the arrays of soft orange, yellows and golden rays casting streams of light across the horizon and letting shadows dance across Sunagakure's adobe buildings. The largest shadows fell from the rotundas of the large Kazekage household. All ready the warmth of the sun was departing and the cold settling in. People shivered in the streets as they sold their last goods and children finished their last lessons at the new academy.

Temari eyed all of the activity with pride while shaking off the last grains of sand on the emptying streets. She had made a long journey from Konoha to confirm goods with their respected tradesmen would be making their way to Suna among other things, both private public. She was more than smug about the level of performance of the Suna students and didn't mind sharing the village's expectations of the genins' performance at the next exams. Lady Tsunade was equally smug about her own but gave her wishes of good luck and equally her own praise on Suna's growth. Temari had bowed and made sure she would convey her praise to her brother Gaara for it was by his determination and wise decisions that the village had flourished so quickly.

Temari entered the compound, throwing off her black cloak to a servant and took quick steps up the stairwell to the Kazekage office where she knew Gaara would be. From Kankuro's own letters, she learned Gaara was up at all hours constantly seeing dignitaries and men of great import discussing trade, infrastructure, bargains among going through heaps of growing paperwork he needed to sign off and private intelligence he gathered from other nations. There was little information regarding the rogue nin Sasuke or Orochimaru, but there possible sightings. Vague information also came from Tsunade regarding the beginnings of new cult and new murders occurring in other nations. Gaara was up late at night consulting these pieces of information and would be found by Kankuro sitting on his balcony looking into the distance with faraway looks.

This troubled Temari but she hoped her own news would lighten up her brother. She knocked on his door briefly, smoothed her spiky pigtails, and kicked her way in. The office was lit up by candles around a large desk covered in paperwork and scrolls that spilled on the ground. Gaara sat behind his desk, leaning back against his chair. One hand held a pen in his hand that he rolled around between two fingers while the other rubbed his necklace. His white robes were slightly wrinkled with bits of ink staining the edges of his sleeves. He had been working hard, if his pensive expression didn't give it away.

"Gaara, the prodigal sister returns."

Gaara opened his eyes and let them slide over to her slowly before twitching his lips. He set his pen down and sat up straight, giving her his full attention. He eyed the scroll Temari handed to him while she took a seat on the edge of his desk and began tapping her fingernails along the top of her small fan. He scanned the scroll quickly, his hairless brows knitting together and his nose crinkling. He set the scroll down and coughed lightly.

"I am proud of your gift for a silver tongue and delivering our reports on the village. This eases further talks."

"Of course, little brother. Don't you want to hear my other news?" Temari asked with mild irritation. She raised one arched eyebrow and watched him remove his robe. He placed it on his chair, revealing his casual black wool sweater and pants. He seemed to not hear her last words as he paced over to his balcony and leaned forward on his elbows on the iron granite railings. Kankuro had been correct in his rantings that blasted away at her in his badly inked scrolls to her.

She leapt off the edge of the desk and moved to lean her back against the railings. She let the silence carry for a few long moments before huffing and slamming a hand down on the railing.

"The Hyuga compound will be celebrating the success of Lady Hinata passing her chunin exams, which have been long overdue. They have been quite exuberant about it. No expense spared despite their usual modesty and frugality," Temari spoke wryly, hoping to prod Gaara into conversation. She saw no response other than a small intake of breath.

"Gaara, why don't you write her? Do not think your siblings do not notice your despair and loneliness. You've been pushing yourself to the edge with fixing the village. You are either here or pacing the hallways at night. Sometimes I think you are trying to escape your memories, your pain,"Temari whispered gently with her eyes downcast but still on Gaara.

Gaara took another sharp intake of breath before letting his eyes close tightly. His body was like a coil sprung too tight and about to snap. He looked over at her, the pallor in his face whiter than a sheet and his eyes glassy. Temari noticed the bloodshot veins in his tired eyes and the small wrinkles beginning at his eyes.

"And what would I write, Temari? Since you have pushed me into this awkward conversation, you might as well have an earnest answer in return. What would I write? Should I start like this; Hinata, my precious crimson butterfly, the pale gentle moon I wish I could hold despite the fear of burning you like the brutal sun. I am not a man that is prone to begging, a man that is not prey to his emotions or even understanding them fully, but yet I would fall on my knees and let my scarred heart break from their badly woven stitches so that you may return to me that I may have solace once more and your honest faith in me. Hinata, stay with me so that I will not have the one fear inside my locked mind, that is that I cannot protect you from the terrifying dangers lurking on the edges who will make themselves known soon."

Gaara paused, breathless and one hand ripping through his hair as he jerked his head to the side and took deep inhales of air into his lungs. Temari sat frozen, her eyes brimming over before she inhaled sharply and tried to shake off her emotion in response to one of Gaara's rare vulnerable moments. She smiled lightly and punched Gaara on the shoulder.

"Yes, you should write exactly that. You are such a softie for Hinata-chan. No worries, I won't tell anyone."

XXXXX

Temari waited hours before Gaara lifted his head after heatedly pinning his letter to Hinata and placed his pen on the top of his desk. He rolled up the scroll and placed his seal on the edge. He hesitated, but quickly handed the letter to Temari. She tapped it to her temple and smiled widely.

"I will give this to my trusted courier Ataki to deliver this directly to Hinata at the Hyuga compound. I'd expect a quick response, maybe a visit even. You never know with her. She's a bundle of surprises."

"I know,"Gaara replied evenly before dismissing Temari.

Temari shut the door, letting her heels click on the stairwell before waving over Ataki. He was young with a slender body and dark boyish eyes. Temari trusted him for his loyalty to the Kazekage and his swiftness. He would make a great assassin one day if she had it her way. She quickly handed the letter to Ataki and locked eyes with him.

"Deliver this to the Hyuga compound for Lady Hyuga Hinata's eyes only. Spare no expense, carry little and waste no time either. This is of great importance, directly from the Kazekage himself. Understood?"

Ataki nodded and took the letter. "Yes, Temari-sama."

Temari smirked. "I will be in Konoha in two months for the Chunin exams. You may linger there and enjoy Konoha's hospitality. I need company to walk back with me anyway so I'm not bored."

Ataki lifted the corner of his mouth. "Of course. It would be a pleasure to watch Suna's students at the exams and escort you back to the village."

Temari nodded, watching the young courier sprint from the large foyer. She let her eyes carefully glance around the room, the springing feeling of eyes upon her lifting the hairs on the back of her neck. She noticed no one being in the room and made her way for a long bath and rest in her own quarters at the far end of the complex.

XXXXX

Jai smiled icily, his eyes narrowing as he watched the hushed conversation between Lady Temari and her private courier end. He hung outside of the roof, his hands gripping along the adobe material and his head near the overhead window. He glanced over at the creaking puppet beside him and crooked a smirk.

"Your master Sasori will be most pleased on these developments. The Kazekage is vulnerable. I have my own…private business to attend to in Konoha. Make sure this scroll with my instructions and news reaches Sasori. He will be satisfied knowing about my little visit with Yura and the success of that task."

Jai slid the scroll into the chest of the wooden puppet. He leapt off the wall, leather boots softly hitting the sandy earth. He swiped a hand over his hair, popped his neck and jerked his jacket forward before strolling calmly towards the gates of the now sleeping village of Sunagakure.

XXXXX

One day soon I'll hold you like the sun holds the moon

And we will hear those plans overhead

And we won't have to be scared

'Cause we won't have to be scared

We won't have to be, yeah, scared, no

XXXXX

**Author Note: This chapter is long overdue and I apologize. I moved to Italy a few months ago and I have been busy acclimating. I have also been busy with rehearsals for plays and ensemble, music lessons, and travel. I decided to break this huge ending into three parts with an epilogue. Please enjoy, thank you for your patience and following me, and please stay tuned! Please expect the last two chapters next week. XOXO.**


	38. UPDATE: OMG, I AM NOT DEAD!

Thank you everyone for follows, for marking my precious story as a favorite, and following me. I am so sorry for letting everyone sit in suspense for months on end. I didn't give up on this, believe me. I moved to Italy months ago so I've been busy settling down and with a schedule full of rehearsals, music lessons, shows, and some travel its been hard to sit and write like I want to properly. I do have a sequel in mind for this story and plan on trying to finish this story next week. I want to give it an ending it deserves filled with angst, tragedy, drama, passion, love and revenge. I also want it to have an ending that all my readers deserve as well.

Maybe we will see a preview of the sequel…with some Sasuke action. Yep, he will be in the sequel…a lot. Pls leave any comments, questions, suggestions, and thoughts. I love to read them as it inspires me.

Thank you,

Venus


	39. We Were Meant For This Part 3: Shadows

Author Note: I do not own any of Naruto what so ever.

We Were Meant For This Part 3: Shadows

XXXXX

The council chambers were lit by the bright rays of the burning candles, alerting the exhausted members that twilight had now arrived in all her luminescent glory upon the quiet village of Sunagakure. Each member had been called from their dwellings by a hastily written scroll by the Kazekage around dusk that their presence was needed immediately and that no word should be disclosed to their families whatsoever.

They now sat quietly, tension filling the chamber as they felt pressure filling their bodies upon the arrival of their Kazekage. The grains of sand that often accompanied Gaara drifted around his body as he strode into the room in disarray with his marble face set into a near grimace. He was dressed in his dark mahogany tunic that he usually wore during daytime when not in meetings or surveying the new developments around the village. It seemed now was not the time for formality. Baki and Kankuro, whom looked equally forlorn and even menacing with their dark faces set in scowls, approached the uneasy council members, followed closely by Gaara. Gaara pushed back his carved stone chair swiftly and rested his hands upon the cracked stone table in front of him. He looked at each council member slowly, gauging his or her faces, before gesturing for Kankuro to hand him a single heavy scroll that he unrolled before him.

"You have been called here for a singular reason of great importance to the security of this village. Konoha's ANBU have delivered intelligence to me this afternoon from Lord Jiraiya concerning the cult now revealed as Akatsuki. There have been murders committed by this cult that we have received information on previously. They were vague in the reports before but now we have details on the victims and the goal of the Akatsuki."

"Why haven't our own ANBU discovered this intelligence?" voiced one of the councilman.

Gaara crinkled his nose then answered curtly. "Jai was in charge of the ANBU previously but he has been absent of late."

"Has something befallen him? Is an attack imminent?"

"What do we do?"

"What is this Akatsuki's goal?"

The council's voices all rang out at once, the rising pitches echoing along the clay walls like a choir of dying animals. Each one voiced their concerns, anxious questions, anger, and amplified fear. It felt like a turbulent tide rising, almost consuming Gaara and creating a building headache behind his all ready weary eyes. He grasped the bridge of his nose and tried to breathe slowly, his cool patience dissipating by the moment.

When he had received the scroll that afternoon by hawk, he had been buried in old books and dusty scrolls ready to fall apart. His office resembled his own inner turmoil for he had been trying to bury deeply his own volcanic emotions and unnatural thoughts, thoughts and feelings bent on destroying his unstable sanity. He had not received any return scroll from Hinata, mistaking each seal he saw as the Hyuga crest and any delicate handwriting for Hinata's own. Not that he had ever seen it or anything, but he knew without a doubt it would be as delicate and elegant as Hinata herself. At first he felt a kindling of excitement, similar to adrenaline rushes before fighting, but that had cooled after a month to the dark tendrils of nervousness and hopelessness. So now his office became his cave where he could brood and bury every memory deep down in the pitch black abyss, for what was the point of even lighting a candle or venturing out for hours into the burning sun if it wasn't Hinata's own unique light beside him. All he had was the remorseless sun beating down on him, which left the only option of any closeness to her spirit; the luminescence of the gentle moon. With the moon glowing before him in its entire splendor and the stars twinkling in their magnificence, he could fold himself up and recall all the memories of watching her train by the Konoha waterfalls all those years ago. He has wondered often if she was there too, looking at the moon just as he was and remembering the same events that had pushed them into the strange rapport they now shared, this intense bond that had shattered the protective walls around his soul. He wasn't afraid of it now nor was he dense about what he felt about it.

When the hawk woke him from his brooding thoughts, he had immediately read it after tearing Lord Jiraiya's seal. The sage had been sending scrolls him concerning information he had begun to gather about a cult that was building. The news of the murders of those that held tailed beasts soon followed then the dire warning that the murderous zealots were after Gaara himself. He came to a quick decision to notify the council after a round of heated debate with Baki and Kankuro.

So now Gaara listened to the chorus of the council members, letting them continue their maddening song of despair before he let his sand leave his body and swirl around them. It wasn't long before a hush fell over them.

"Calm yourselves. We will raise security and have every able-bodied shinobi stationed in selected parameters around the village. I want a scroll sent to Konoha recalling Ambassador Temari and notifying their Hokage about the situation," Gaara ordered quietly.

A tall male council member with midnight black hair that tumbled over his right eye and sported a clean goatee stood from his seat, giving Gaara his full attention.

"I will suggest we create a task force of jonin and ANBU to be stationed around the borders, Kazekage."

Gaara looked over the man and nodded. "Yura, you have command over the task force."

The man, Yura, nodded briefly and bent down to take his seat but not before hesitating and rubbing along his neck as if in pain. He blanched, laughing nervously before clearing his throat and letting his eyes wander away from the council. What were once clear and focused eyes were now blank and drained of any emotion.

Gaara narrowed his eyes, inspecting this odd sudden display, before giving his attention to the council. "This meeting is over. I want updates on manpower, the shinobi we have, where they are, everything. Nothing will be omitted. Direct any concerns or questions to Yura or Kankuro. Dismissed."

XXXXXX

Kankuro felt his body relax and begin to shiver slightly, both from the chill of the night breeze in its infancy and the release of tension during the council meeting. Sweat dripped from the dirty brown strands of his hair that peeked from under his black hood and down his face, smudging the sharp edges of his purple tribal paint along his cheekbones. He hadn't realized his clenched hands during the heated discussion, never feeling his fingernails dig into the skin. Salty sweat mingled with the blood that crept from the small wounds now. Kankuro let out a sigh and quickly matched his stride alongside his brother's once Gaara had nodded that he was ready to retire. He found himself lost in his thoughts, barely acknowledging the council members as they pushed past him in hurry. All he thought about was the odd behavior from Yura and the even stranger absence of Jai.

"Gaara, did you notice how weird Yura was acting at the end? Was it just me?" Kankuro asked aloud.

"I was wondering the same thing. I can look over reports and files from the infirmary, anything that might suggest any illness, if you wish Kazekage," Baki offered quietly.

Gaara's footsteps were light and becoming quieter. Both men stopped to look at the young Kazekage, who had his arms folded over his chest in deep thought. His hairless brow was knitted tightly atop his closed dark eyes. The silence lasted a few moments before he relaxed his features. Gaara looked directly at them both.

"Let that be for now, but set up an investigation into Jai's whereabouts. We must focus our efforts on protecting the village from any harm. No blood of any Suna villager shall be shed as long as I am Kazekage," Gaara murmured softly.

"As you wish, my lord. I will leave for my post."

Baki bowed and bounded down the hallway, leaping off the ledge of the open balcony of Gaara's office. Kankuro was surprised they had arrived at the large rotund Kage quarters that Gaara had kept to like a hermit the past few months. The room was still in chaos, if not worse than it was. Temari would really ream into Gaara if this place weren't cleaned up. Kankuro let his lips turn into a smirk as he thought of their older sibling.

"I wonder how Temari is. The Chunin exams should be finished by now. I bet Suna's team kicked some ass. How much do you bet?"

Gaara sighed, letting his small frame rest against the grainy railing of the balcony. He found his eyes once more drawn to the moon and the ever-watchful stars.

_White-eyes of loneliness…_

_Despair…_

_Pain…_

"I don't bet."

"Whatever you say. I bet on your pretty stars you keep staring at that we did awesome. Temari's letters stink of pride in the students. The Konoha style academy really increased our success rate and performance. It helps I am such a badass teacher, ya know?"

Kankuro snickered, puffing out his chest in pride. He waited for a reprimand from Gaara on being arrogant but none came his way. He let an eyebrow rise in mild curiosity and surprise at the still figure of his brother lounging against the balcony, his shimmering sea green eyes lost in the twilight sky. Kankuro knew exactly what to say to shake his daydreaming brother up, he just wasn't sure if it was wise. He snuck up by Gaara and placed a hand on his shoulder, no longer afraid of Gaara's reaction to touch.

"Hey, I wonder how Hinata-chan is doing. Maybe you should write her and ask her to visit. She can see the village again, check out the academy, see some ruins, and give me a welcome kiss…" Kankuro drawled on jokingly, trying to draw his brother out anyway he could.

"What?!"

The air around Kankuro turned into ice, the air almost hard to breathe. Gaara looked at him first in blazing anger then confusion, a war of blazing emotions battling behind his glassy eyes, before he pinched the bridge of his nose as if in pain. Kankuro felt immediate guilt, opening his mouth feebly to give a quick apology. Gaara was swifter to break the tension.

"Hinata…"

"I didn't mean it, bro."

Gaara shook his head fiercely, his hands shaking. "No, something is wrong. I…feel it…here."

He pointed at his chest with a trembling finger before letting his arms slacken by his sides.

"Ah, Gaara, I am sure she is fine…"

Gaara wasn't listening anymore, finding himself distracted by a growing shadow overhead. He tilted his head up, turning his body to the side, straining to look out into the night sky. It wasn't the shadow of human, but rather birdlike. He let his eyes narrow and balled his hands up. This wasn't any native bird of Sunagakure by any stretch of the imagination. He had read enough about every species living among the desert. It could only mean one thing.

"Alert the council leaders and the shinobi the village has been breached, Kankuro."

Kankuro froze up, barely registering the steel tone of his brother's. His lips began to shake, words unable to form, before he took looked to the sky and saw the strange flying creature.

"Now, Kankuro!" Gaara shouted, the adrenaline racing through his body as he leapt nimbly onto the railing and perched like a cat about to pounce on a bird.

"What about you?"

"I intend to meet the intruder head on."

Kankuro gasped. "No! The Akatsuki want you Gaara. They're after the Shukaku."

Gaara turned his face to look upon his brother intently, his stony expression softening slightly before turning hard again. His determined eyes met Kankuro's worried ones, both set firmly on the others'.

"Kankuro, I will not let this intruder hurt the villagers or destroy what we have all worked tirelessly on. I wouldn't do that to her, now or ever. Now, go!" Gaara's voice turned eerily calm, his tone demanding compliance. Before Kankuro could respond, Gaara let his sand flow from his gourd and envelope him before he was nothing but tan specks flying overhead towards the flying intruder…

XXXXX

Outside, along the borders, the grisly scene of a massacre was painted with the bright ruby blood of once proud jonin and ANBU. Their wide eyes were hollow, masks broken to lay among the sandy earth like relics of the fallen from an ancient battle, bodies broken and mutilated like thrown aside dolls a child had grown bored of. All this littered the once beautiful and stoic caverns and mountains along the Suna borders.

A blood soaked shinobi, noticeable only by his goatee and ebony hair, knelt at the feet of two other shinobi. One hobbled over as if deformed with his face covered tightly while the other, handsome with flowing blonde hair and painted eyes, stood smugly.

"Good job, servant. Jai was wise to pick you as our loyal sleeper agent…" rumbled out a low voice from the hunchback.

"Yes, master," the kneeling shinobi echoed.

"Yes, yes, your form needs improvement but overall it was a work of art," the flaxen haired man agreed.

"You know what to do, Deidara."

"Of course, Sasori. I believe this will be my most magnificent masterpiece. This Kazekage will love my art and appreciate it most definitely."

XXXXX

**Author note:**

**Wow, I really deserve some punishment for this terrible writer's block lately. I am sure Virgo from Fairy Tail would agree. I was involved in a holiday musical in winter 2013 followed almost back to back with trips to Rome and Soave. I was very busy for a while then just hit writer's block like a train without brakes working. I found myself reading some really great fan fiction on here ranging from stories about Spirited Away, DBZ's Vegeta and Bulma to my latest interest, Fairy Tail. That fan base is pretty rabid, I gotta say LOL, but its a fantastic manga/anime. I see the attraction and why it's so popular. I have spent a lot of time catching up on new/old anime, working on a new song, and music lessons. Please thank the Fairy Tail sound track and the goddess Florence Welch for helping me get inspired again. Please review! Thank you guys SO MUCH for following and favoriting this story.**

**New on this story: I estimate about 2 more chapters left with an epilog. I am breaking it down into smaller chapters instead of very long ones.**

**Once I finish this story, I plan to outline a 2014 sequel, maybe a one shot, then maybe try out writing a new fanfic surrounding Loki of the Avengers with an OC (a Valkyrie actually) or Loke and Lucy from Fairy Tail. Its not a canon couple by any means, I am just very fascinated by their chemistry and partnership. There are a few well written stories about the couple on here, one by the fantastic Rhov. I can only dream to be that amazing and brilliant...**


End file.
